Outlaws of Love
by n-narcissistic
Summary: I fell in love the way you fall asleep: slowly, and then all at once. Poly, New Moon.
1. We Might Be Dead By Tomorrow

There is always that one specific trait about you that you absolutely hate and absolutely love. I, for example love the fact that I'm really good at lying, gets you out of bad situations, let me tell ya—I used to get in loads of trouble and I always seem to get out of it with lying.

I know I can't help myself because all of us have it. I hate having emotions. I hate crying. I hate the feeling you get when you're reminded every single day when you wake up that the person you love most will never come back. To sum it all up, I hate feeling weak, especially in front of others. I detest it.

The room was hot, but for the past three weeks I've noticed that it was always hot in here. The state of Washington was one of the states that dealt with a lot of rainfall and it was always cold, good thing I liked the rain and I could deal with the cold. I couldn't wear long sleeve shirts here because once I stepped inside; I was being baked outside in, or inside out. Whatever. So, I sucked it up and dealt with the 40 minutes of a cranked up heater and listening to a shrink who kept trying to classify me like some diary product.

"Did you take your pills?" Dr. Rogers asked when she saw me shift again for the 50th time.

Biting my lip I looked at her hesitantly but from my look she could tell I didn't. I sadly suffered from ADHD and I couldn't help the fact that my attention span was the length of a baby cockroach.

Pft.

Should I cross my legs? Cross. Uncross. Cross. Uncross. Cros—

"Percy." Dr. Rogers called out loudly.

Stopping my movements, I looked at her under my lashes innocently.

"How are you?"

I gave her a huge big frown. What did she fucking expect? I lost my parents four weeks ago. I've not fucking fine, I still can't get over the fact that I could have drown to death like my parents. I can't sleep, I can't eat, I'm constantly on ed—

"Fine." I said simply.

"How do you feel about your parent's death?" She asked softly.

I crossed my arms in front of my chest. I was up to my neck with these recycled questions.

"Fine."

"You don't feel anything else?" She asked incredulously.

Pretty sure something snapped.

"What else am I supposed to feel?" I hissed out as my gaze hardened.

"I mean, there dead! There's nothing I can do except for mourn. But that doesn't even matter—it's a waste of times! You know why?" I continued.

She nodded at me to continue.

"Because in the end, when you lose somebody, every candle, every prayer is not going to make up for the fact that the only thing that you have left is a hole in your life where that somebody that you cared about used to be. And a rock, that I'm pretty sure spelled my Mom's last name wrong." I ranted, with my voice cracking at the end.

Dr. Rogers wrote something down in here notepad.

"We are making progress. See me next Thursday." She said with a gently smile on her face.

Snickering in disbelief, I grabbed my book bag and stormed outside. Opening the front doors I was hit with the after smell of a rainy day.

Charlie Swan—my uncle, from my father's waited outside for me; he was sitting inside his cruiser. He's a cop by the way. He's pretty cool honestly, but all he does now is stress over his daughter who is dealing with a hard breakup and a niece that is dealing with her parents recently dying and maybe having some suicidal thoughts. PLUS! He had to deal with the fact that his younger brother died—aka my dad.

"How was it, P?" He asked gently as he opened the windows and began to head home.

I shrugged, "I don't know, how does it feel to waste forty minutes of my precious time once a week at some shrinks office?" I asked sarcastically.

He frowned at me, "You know its for the best, P. We all worried 'bout ya." He tried again.

I kept my mouth shut and just stared outside.

After one of your loved ones has passed—correction, _two_ have passed; your goal is to forget. Hell, I have yet to cry honestly, and my current goal is to forget.

But does that seem goddamn possible when every minute I feel the sympathy pouring off people, including my brooding cousin? Who I quote '_Understands what I'm going through_.' Are your parent's dead? No. I was even given a pie, from some lady in town. I don't need no goddamn I'm-sorry-your-parents-passed-away pie. I don't even like Pie!

I was extremely confused. Where do I go from here? How do I continue? I love my parents and now they aren't with me no more. How do I…How do I…

Feeling my throat close up I pinched myself. I couldn't cry. I've gotten so far.

* * *

**A/n: I'm over here ignoring my other story and yet I post a new story. Its official. I suck. I had this idea stuck in my head. Comment! REVIEW! **


	2. Time In a Bottle

According to Charlie, Bella has been like this since her birthday in September and still is 'like this'. Its February now, and I don't understand why she's acting like this and I don't want to understand either.

Back home I witnessed girls break up with their boyfriends, some sulked, and some didn't even care, but I've never seen anything quite like this.

Sadly, I was judging my only cousin so so hard. I've never met a girl so man-dependent in my life and it hurts me that this girl is family.

I can tell. You think I'm an asshole, but I can't help it alright! I'm going through shit too, and its much more important than some girl who broke up with her goddamn boyfriend. Sorry. I phrased that wrong. I'm not asking for attention, pft far from that, what I'm trying to say is that I don't understand how Bella is acting so dead-like and I'm not.

I used to be home-schooled-did I mention that? I never went to any type of school but I surprisingly had my fair share of friends-neighbors mostly.

My cousin and I aren't anything a like, mentally wise. Its like we're the ying yang of the family. She's the good and I'm the bad; I'm totally fine with that thought though. But if your going to be bad, be bad with a purpose.

But physically we have some similar traits. We both share the same pale skin and we share blood. That's all we have in common, seriously.

We look nothing a like apart from that, I'm blonde and she's not, I have grey-blue eyes and she doesn't. OH! We also share a last name.

Sighing I grabbed the remote and changed channels. There was nothing good to watch and I didn't have friends here. Sucking my teeth in frustration, I stood up and walked to the kitchen for the 30th time. I already mentioned that I had the attention span of a newborn baby and I couldn't help but move all the time and this pretty fucking sucks since I have nothing to fucking do.

Letting a breath out in frustration I looked in the fridge again and hoped that there was food but nope, _inget_. That's Swedish for nothing by the way.

The door slammed open and entered a smiling Bella, whaaaaaaaat? She faced me and smiled slightly, I stared at her suspiciously.

"Bella's smiling? Alert the media!" I said to her as I approached subject brooding cautiously. I poked her in the chest with the butt of my fork, she slapped it away and rolled her eyes.

"Do you want to do something today?" She asked.

Raising an eyebrow I crossed my arms and motioned for her to continue. She chewed her bottom lip nervously and pulled me outside and what I saw was pretty surprising-coming from Bella obviously. She had these three shitty looking motorcycles in the cab of her ancient ass truck. I stared at her in wonder.

"Shitty motorcycles? Oh you shouldn't have." I deadpanned as I examined the bikes.

"I have a friend-"

"You have friends?" I said shockingly.

Rolls eyes, "I have a friend that I've been hanging around with recently, and he's really good at fixing cars and stuff." She said.

"Uh huh," I motioned for her to continue.

"Do you want to come? I'm going right now, We could really use the distraction." She elaborated.

My eyes harden and I laughed sarcastically, "Right. Yeah, no thanks. I'm not up for a brooding fest." I said sarcastically.

Before I could turn around and leave she grabbed my hand tightly and looked at me panicky, "Please. Charlie doesn't trust me to leave the house alone, but he trusts you. Please." She begged.

Snatching my arm from her grasp I turned around, "Let me get dressed."I grumbled out as I made my way to my room-the attic.

Quickly I got out of my onesie- don't judge me, and I slipped on a Black Sabbath T-Shirt, a pair of dark skinny jeans, and a pair of black army boots. I grabbed my phone, and some money-that I stuffed in my bra, and met Bella outside.

* * *

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

"Is that really necessary?"

Looking under my lashes, I smiled sweetly, "Do you need to breath?"

She sighed heavily, "Okay I deserved that."

"So who is this friend that's going to fix up these crumby bikes?" I asked as I stuck my head out the window.

"His nam- Hey! Get in! Your going to fall out!" She cried out.

"I'M THE GREATEST BITCH ALIVE!" I roared out.

I could feel the embarrassment coming off from Bella when a passing car honked as us, taking pity on my cousin I got back in the car and smiled at her happily, she slapped my arm angrily.

"So who is he again?"

* * *

His name was Jacob Black, Bella confessed finally. He was my age-16 and he goes to school on the Reservation. La Push is a small reservation next toe Forks and it was extremely beautiful. You could whale watch, cliff dive, all that good stuff. I actually liked it here, it was nice.

I can already tell that I'm going to try to spend as much time here as I possibly can.

Bella drove up to a small red house and cut the engine. We go out the car and Bella was greeted by a mammoth of a man, with long hair. This must be Jacob and he doesn't look bad at all.

Come to Mama.

"Hey Bella!"

He then proceeded in embracing my cousin, she looked surprised with this sudden affection but hugged back.

"About time you came by." He commented.

Bella smiled shyly and pulled me forward, "This is my cousin Percy." She introduced.

He looked at her confused but stuck him hand out, "You never mentioned you had a cousin." He said in a nice way.

Giving him a dimpled smile I shook him hand, "Well, Bella isn't one to brag." I replied smartly.

Jacob laughed while Bella just rolled her eyes.

"I'm Jacob, but call my Jake." He said good-naturally.

"I brought something for you." Bella said suddenly as she made her way to the back of her truck and pulled the tarp back, showing Jacob the motorcycles.

"Aw, scraped metal. You shouldn't have." He said sarcastically as he examined the bikes closely.

"I rescued them from the dump. They'd cost more than they're worth to fix... unless one had a mechanic-type friend." She trailed off at the end.

Jacob raised an eyebrow, "Me, being the mechanic-type friend?" Bella shrugged.

"Since when are you into motorcycles?" He asked suddenly.

"Recently." She said simply.

I rolled my eyes and leaned against the car door.

"The parts alone will be pricey." He stated as he examined the bike again.

"I have some money I can dig into." I piped in.

They both looked at me in surprise, "What?" I asked with accusation lacing my voice.

"I was going to dig in my college fund." Bella said lamely.

I scoffed, "Charlie's gonna love that."

"He wasn't going to know." She fought back.

I shrugged, "Too late, called dibs."

Jacob looked at Bella with mild-shock, "Wow. Lying to Dad. Almost blowing through college money. Repairing dangerous machines - that I'm guessing you guys want to ride?"

"I really get it if you think this is stupid and reckless." Bella said slowly, I grinned.

"Oh it's totally stupid and reckless." He leaned in, "When do we start?"

Bella did something that I never seen her do in a while, smile widely. I smiled inwardly, it seems that Jacob is going to bring Bella to life.

"Have I entered an alternative universe where Bella is fun or...?"


	3. Play With Fire

I couldn't fucking believe it, I was third fucking wheeling. They aren't a couple and all but they sure as hell should have been. Jacob was practically in love with my cousin, you can see it, and Bella she was oblivious to it. Like she always is.

Still can't fucking believe it, and I sure as hell wasn't going to be the annoying one that claimed she was bored every four minutes.

Stepping outside the shed I spun in circles, I was getting drizzled with rain it wasn't raining much but it was soon going to start too. A guy in a wheel chair caught my eye, I stopped spinning and squinted. I didn't put in my contacts so I couldn't see shit and my glassed where currently somewhere—_lost_.

I walked over towards him and the closer I got the more I could see the resemblance between this man and Jacob. He was Jacob's father. I smiled widely and approached him.

"Hi, Sorry I didn't know that you were here, if I did I would of introduced myself. I'm Percy Swan, Isabella Swan's more prettier and cooler cousin." I introduced as I shook his hand and gave him a kiss on the cheek, he looked mildly surprised by the act of affection but gave me a smile.

"Ah, Nolan Swan's daughter? Look at you! I'm Billy Black, I was one of Nolan's friends." He said happily as he shook my head enthusiastically.

I grimaced at the mention of my Dad's name but I still smiled politely. Billy face expression turned serious.

"How have you been?" He asked.

You know, I usually snapped at anyone who asked me that question but I couldn't with Billy because you couldn't see the pity in eyes, you could see in his old eyes that he's been through loses and knew that we didn't want pity at such a terrible time so I smiled sadly.

"Well, I'm still dancing." I joked.

He cracked a smile, "I'm glad, if you ever need anything at all you can come here. Consider this your second home you got it?" He said.

"Got it." I said with a smiled on my face.

A group of shirtless men started to make their way towards Billy and his expression shifted to amusement to seriousness.

_Awkward._

"Sam." Billy greeted.

The biggest native nodded back. Their were three of them, The middle who was apparently named Sam, another one that stood on his left that had this cocky demeanor to him and another one to the right, he was big like the two of them but didn't have defined muscles. They all looked the same though, Tan, Huge, Short black hair, and this really cool tribal tattoo on their shoulders.

_This calls for a gang-bang._

Oh god.

"We need to talk." Same said to Billy.

The eldest black nodded and I took this as my cue to leave.

"I'll see you soon Billy." I said to him softly as I turned around to go back in the garage.

"Don't become a stranger!" He called out.

And I wasn't.

I walked back inside the garage and Bella turned around and smiled at me, Jacob looked at me from under the red rabbit he was fixing.

"Where did you go?" He asked.

I sat on the car seat that Jacob occupied as a couch, "Well I met your dad and we've officially become family." I stated.

He let a bark of laughter out, "He totally loves you now. Did he say that you can come over whenever you want blah blah blah." He imitated in his father's voice.

I laughed and nodded, Bella rolled her eyes.

I circled the car that he was fixing up, "A 1986 Volkswagen Rabbit?" I asked as I looked inside.

His eyes sparkled with happiness, "You know cars?" He asked excitedly.

I shrugged, "I know my classic's yeah, but I don't know how to fix 'em." I said proudly.

"I'm almost done with her." He said proudly.

"Nice." I dragged out.

"So when are we fixing up these bikes?" Bella asked.

"Well," He began as he walked over to the bikes and looked at them, "We can start now, I'll see what we need and tomorrow we can go to the junk yard and find the parts we need."

Bella smiled widely and nodded, "Okay. I call dibs on the red one!" She said.

"I call dibs on the black one!" Jacob and I said at the same time.

We looked at each other intensely, The last bike was a maroon and who the hells likes maroon?

"I'll rock, paper, scissor you." He said cockily.

Rolling my eyes, I got in position "Pft. Let me warn you sir, I'm like the master of Rock Paper Scissor." I back talked.

He rolled his eyes, "Two out of three?"

I nodded and we began our dual.

Jacob is a bitch nigga.

BITCH NIGGA.

I don't know what happened, I wasn't on my A-game and I freaking lost and I was stuck with this bitch ass maroon colored bike.

* * *

Over the course of two weeks surprisingly Bella and Jacob grew closer like best friend close, and I grew to actually like my cousin a little and I really liked Jacob. He was like a new fresh air to breath and I liked that.

Still going strong on not crying but the accident still haunts me. Dr. Rogers gave me two rubber bands. I'll explain why. I sometime go threw bursts of anger or sadness and to prevent from doing anything harmful to myself I just pull the rubber hand and stop until it hurts. It really hurts too, when someone pulls a rubber band and it hits your fucking skin when your calmer than a Panda. It hurts.

Honestly, I've never self harmed so I don't know why she gave me fucking rubber bands and I certainly wasn't thinking about it.

Self-harming is so 2001. Its 2005 now, dude.

We were in the garage again and Jacob was working on the second bike, the one that was mines. I named it Grimace because well, the name is pretty self-explanatory.

Suddenly two guys strolled around the corner of the little garage or shed. _Whatever_.

One was slender, and almost as tall as Jacob. His black hair was chin-length and parted down the middle, one side tucked behind his left ear while the right side swung free. The shorter boy was more burly. His white T-Shirt strained over his well-developed chest, and he seemed gleefully conscious of that fact. His hair was so short it was almost buzz.

Both boys stopped short when they saw Bella and I. The thin boy glanced swiftly back and forth between Jacob and Bella while the brawny boy kept his eyes on me, a slow smile spreading across his face.

"Hey, guys, " Jacob greeted them halfheartedly.

"Hey, Jake." the short one said without looking away from me. I smirked in response, when I did he winked at me.

"Quil, Embry— this is my friend Bella and her cousin Percy."

"Charlie's kid, right?" Quil, the brawny boy asked Bella, holding out his hand.

"That's right," She confirmed, as she shook hands with him.

"I'm Quil Ateara, " He announced grandly before releasing Bella's hand and making his way over to me.

"Hey," He greeted as we shook hands.

I gave him a sly smile, "Waddup?"

"Hey, Bella—Percy. I'm Embry, Embry Call—you probably already figured that out. though." Embry said shyly, he waved though.

"Nice to meet you." Bella said.

"Likewise,"

"So what are you guys doing?" Quil asked, still looking at me.

"Well we were going to indulge in a very sensual threesome before you all interrupted." I cut in before Jacob could explain.

Bella and Jacob blushed, while Embry and Quil laughed loudly.

"I like you." Quil laughed out.

"Well, I try." I flipped my blonde hair back playfully.

"We are fixing up these bikes, a_ctually_." Jacob explained.

The word bikes seemed to be like a magic word because they both went to the bike that was finished and examined them while asking educational questions. I'd figured I'd have to have a Y chromosome to really understand what they were saying.

They were still immersed in talk of parts and pieces when after exchanging looks with Bella for a minute, decided that we needed to head back home before Charlie showed up here. With a sigh, Bella slid out the rabbit.

Jacob looked up apologetic, "We're boring you, aren't we?"

"Naw."

Yes, but I didn't say anything because that would be rude and I'm actually trying out this thing called being nice.

"I just have to go cook dinner for Charlie." Bella explained.

"Oh... well, I'll finish taking these apart tonight and figure out what more we'll need to get started rebuilding this one. When do you want to work on them again?"

"Can we come back tomorrow?" She asked, Sundays were the bane of her existence— she told me before, she would never have enough homework to keep her busy.

I noticed Quil nudge Embry's arm as they exchanged grins.

Jacob smiled in delight, "That would be great!"

"If you make a list, we can go shop for parts." I suggested.

His face fell a little, "I'm still not sure if I should let you pay for everything."

I shrugged, "Its cool. I'm the one paying for this party, all you have to do is supply the labor and expertise."

Embry rolled his eyes at Quil.

"Bella, attack him! Handle my light work." I demanded before Jacob could protest any further.

He smiled. "Okay, you're getting a deal."

"Not to mention the riding lessons." Bella added.

"I can ride so." I trailed off.

Quil grinned widely at Embry and I laughed and pointed at them, "Stop it you dirty people you."

Quil laughed and whispered something to Embry that Jacob heard. His hand flashed out to smack the back of his head.

"That's it, get out." he muttered.

"No, really, We have to go." Bella protested as we headed towards the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She said.

As soon as we were out of sight, I heard Quil and Embry chorus, "Woooo!"

The sound of a brief scuffle followed, interspersed with an "ouch" and a "hey".

"If either of you set so much as one toe on my land tomorrow..." I heard Jacob threaten.

In front of me Bella giggled quietly, the sound made my eyes widen in wonder. She was laughing, actually laughing, I think she realized this too because she laughed more, almost like she wanted the feeling to last longer.

We beat Charlie home, he walked in while Bella was making fried chicken and I was watching cartoons.

"Hey, Dad." She flashed him a grin.

I saw the shock flit across his face from the corner of my eye before he pulled his expression together, "Hey, Honey. Hey Percy." He said. I waved happily.

"Did you guys gave fun with Jacob?"

She started setting up the table, "Yeah, I did."

We ate dinner and went to sleep. Bella's nightmare terrors didn't wake me up—thank _god_, but fate hates me and I had a nightmare.

I _really_ liked it better when Bella woke me up screaming.


	4. National Bitch

A goddamn dress, and a pair of high fucking heels. I was wearing a goddamn black dress and a pair of high ass fucking heels. Why? Well I had a damn appointment with a family lawyer that belonged to my mother's side of the family. He apparently had something to tell me and some paper work to sign. And I needed to look my _absolute_ best.

Yesterday my car finally arrived, it took a damn while too. It was a beautiful 1972 Chevelle SS that used to belong to my father before he bought himself another classic—a 1970 Dodge Challenger that hit a patch of black ice making my parents drive off the bridge into the cold freezing water.

Sighing, I grabbed my trench coat with some money and my phone and got in the car for the first time in a while. It smelled just like my father, this car never seemed to cling to my scent but it sure as hell clung to my fathers and it killed me. My father was this built guy with dark brown hair and light brown eyes, he always let his bread grow out and I loved the feel of it on my cheek when he gave me a kiss in the morning and the afternoon. I missed him.

Feeling the burn of tears almost coming out, I pulled the rubber band and it smacked against my skin, hard. I did this a couple more times before I turned the car on and drove to Port Angeles with Mick Jagger's voice in the background.

Parking the car in front of Red Lobster—fancy, I know. I got out the car and entered.

"Hello, I'm meeting someone here? Anthony Howard." I said confidently.

The hostess smiled at me and led me towards the middle-aged guy around his forties, he was around 6'0, he had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, and he had a goatee. He wasn't bad looking for a guy in his mid 40's. He smiled up at me, and stood up.

"Ms. Dimitrova, I'm glad you were able to meet with me. Please, sit down." He insisted as he took the chair out for me to sit.

Dimitrova was my mother's maiden name and only in business related places I was referred to that. The hostess asked us if we wanted a beverage, I ordered a cup of tea while Mr. Howard ordered a cup of coffee, black.

He ruffled through some papers and handed me two.

"You have been burdened with a lost of losses recently and I'm afraid I'm here to make you aware of another. Your Great-Grandfather passed away last night at the age of 105." Mr. Howard said regretfully.

_Stor farfar_ (Great Grandfather) Nikolai. He was a Swedish immigrant that migrated to the states in the 1920's along with his younger brother Aleksandar and his younger sister Elisaveta Dimitrova. I actually got the chance to meet him a couple of times, this was upsetting. He was actually pretty healthy, and it was sad that death finally caught up with him.

"Oh." I said quietly.

He gave me a sad smile and slid a document in front of me, "A couple of day's before his death, he called me to file some paper work. He left a will for you." He said.

"_What?_"

Out of all the family he left me a will? I get it that _Stor farmor_ (Great Grandmother) Viktoria has passed and that his son Luka—my grandfather, has passed but why me? He had four children and those children probably had their own so why me?

"Here's a note he asked me to give to you in case of anything. You—Ms. Dimitrova are now one of the wealthiest Sixteen year olds in the world, and you are now in possession of the Dimitrova Mansion and everything in it."

Shocked. I was utterly shocked. Me?

"Of course you wouldn't be able to access this all until you turn Eighteen, but the house is at your disposable, you may use it whenever you want and stay their if you choose. Here are the keys, and the codes for everything."

Accepting all this I put it in my coat pocket gently, he handed me a pen and another document, "Sign here, your great-grandfather also left you a position in Dimitrova Enterprises along with you cousins. When you turn Eighteen you are allowed to take you place as CEO."

I gave my signature, "And here are all of your legal papers. The court passed the petition, and you are now emancipated." He said finally.

_Emancipated? _

"What? Emancipated? How?!" I asked appalled.

He dropped a twenty on the table and escorted me out to my car, "Your mother really cared about your well-being, this was in motion in case something like this would happened. Your parents knew that you wouldn't like somebody that wasn't them telling you what to do, Ms. Dimitrova." He explained.

Unlocking the car, I stared at him in disbelief and gratitude, "Thank you, for all of this." I said gratefully.

He nodded, "I'll stay in touch." He said finally as he got in his car and left.

_Ms. Dimitrova are now one of the wealthiest Sixteen year olds in the world. _

Jesus. I'm barely sixteen, I shouldn't being dealing with all this. I really wanted to act childish about all this and ignore it all, but I can't. I had to act grown up about this and deal with it. _Later_.

A couple of days passed, I haven't been going with Bella over to Jacob's lately since I'm going through a brooding period apparently.

It was March now and Charlie was ecstatic that his daughter was getting better, he seemed to be better himself, he didn't have bags under his eyes and he didn't look sad.

Bella was doing fine, her nightmare's minimized, she smiled and laughed now. She just couldn't utter her boyfriends name, it physically pained her to.

And then there was me...

I wore a black long-sleeved AC/DC shirt, some dark jeans, and a pair of black vans. I never seemed to really try anymore. It was Thursday and I had to go to my weekly appointment with Dr. Rogers.

Walking downstairs I found Jacob and Bella sprawled across the living room floor with their books scattered around them. I wasn't surprised since they spent a lot of time together.

"Hey." I said simply as I made my way to the kitchen and grabbed a granola bar.

"What's up, Percy? I haven't seen you in a while." Jacob said as he looked up at me.

Leaning against the counter I shrugged, "I haven't had a lot of time on my hands recently." I explained.

"We'll you better come down soon, you make me feel like I'm using you for your money." He said playfully.

I sorta cringed at the word money inwardly but I gave him a smile.

"Come down tomorrow with Bella, okay?" He said, there was an unexplained excitement in his smile but I smiled and agreed.

"Sure."

"Hey is that your car outside?" he asked when he saw me pick up my car keys.

"If you're talking about the one in Black with white stripes, than yes." I said cockily, seeing the excitement in his face.

"I hate you." He groaned out.

"Hate me? Please, everybody loves me." I said as I sauntered out.

* * *

"From the overly used foundation under your eyes, I assume you haven't been sleeping."

"Nightmares." I said simply as I rolled my eyes and played with the rubix cube in front of me.

She wrote something down on her notepad.

"Nightmares about what?" she asked.

Biting my lip I argued back and forth on whether I should tell her or not. Eh, why not humor her?

"Its like a 1920s movie, I see everything in black and white. I keep seeing red and gold eyes though. Thats the only color I see. Everything is so odd. It's the same nightmare as usual but the red and gold eyes were recently added to the mix. I hear my parents muffled screams, telling me to swim up, to leave before I drowned. There seat-belts were stuck, I didn't have a seat belt on, I never wore one when I sat in the back, I felt like a badass. This time, I decided not to leave, that I was going to die with them."

I narrowed my eyes as I tried to remember the rest.

"But then I'm pushed back, by some invisible force and I'm pulled out. Their were two guys with gold eyes, I couldn't hear a word they were saying to me. Everything was so muffled, as if I had water in my ears—heh, I probably did. Suddenly this pale man with red eyes arrives at the scene, and he doesn't attack me. I guess that's pretty judgmental of me, to judge the one with red eyes and assume they would attack me. Actually, he and the other two stood in front of me—shielding me from someone. They charge at the person and then I wake up screaming in agony."

Dr. Rogers looked as if she's seen a ghost, the expression passed so quickly that if I wasn't looking at her the whole entire time I was explaining, I would of missed it.


	5. Unknown

A splash of color caught my eye—three shiny motorcycles, one red, one black, and one maroon, were hidden under a spruce, invisible from the house.

There was a piece of blue ribbon tied in a small bow around each of the handlebars, on the maroon one it was a blue ribbon as well but it was painted black since it looked so stiff and you could still see the blue spots. Bella was laughing at that when Jacob ran out the house.

"Ready?" he asked in a low voice, his eyes sparkling.

I glanced over his shoulder, and there was no sign of Billy. Mission was a go.

"Yeah." Bella said.

Jacob loaded the bikes into the bed of the truck with ease, laying them carefully on their sides so they didn't show. I poked his bulging muscle.

"These are the size of my head." I gasped out. Jacob scoffed and playfully grasped my head.

"You have a small head."

"Bitch bye, You have a small...penis." I said lamely at the end. Jacob laughed and ruffled my hair.

"Let's go," He said, his voice higher than usual with excitement. "I know the perfect spot—no one will catch us there."

We drove south out of town. The dirt road wove in and out of the forest—sometimes there was nothing but trees, and then there would suddenly be a breathtaking glimpse of the Pacific Ocean, reaching to the horizon, dark gray under the clouds. We were above the shore, on top of the cliffs that bordered the beach here, and the view seemed to stretch on forever.

Bella was driving grandma style. Jacob was talking about finishing the bikes, but his descriptions were getting technical, so I wasn't listening.

"No!" Bella shouted as she stomped on the goddamn brakes.

JESUS.

"OH GOD WHAT" I cried out.

"What's wrong?" Jacob shouted back, alarmed.

"That guy— he just _jumped _off the _cliff_! Why didn't they stop him? We've got to call an ambulance!" She threw open her door and started to get out, which made no damn sense. The fastest way to a phone was to drive back to Billy's.

There were three figures standing on a rocky ledge, much too close to the precipice. They looked awfully familiar to the boys that came around Billy's when I came to Jacob's for the first time. It was really cold outside, but despite the chill in the air today, they all seemed to be wearing shorts.

Jacob laughed and Bella spun wildly to stare at him, I scoffed, she's going to give herself whiplash.

"They're just cliff diving, Bella. Recreation. La Push doesn't have a mall, you know. He was teasing, but there was a strange note of irritation in his voice.

"Cliff diving?" Bella repeated, dazed. She stared in disbelief as a second figure stepped to the edge, paused, and then very gracefully leaped into space. That looked like so much fun.

"It's so high." She slid back into her seat, still staring wide-eyed at the two remaining divers.

"Well, yeah, most of us jump from the lower down, that rock that juts out from the cliff about halfway." He pointed out his window. Pft, that was pussy height. "_Those_ guys are insane. Probably showing off how tough they are. I mean, really, it's freezing today. The water can't feel good." He made a disgruntled face, as if the stunt personally offended him. It surprised me a little. I would have thought Jacob was nearly impossible to upset.

"_You_ jump off the cliff?"

"Sure, sure." He shrugged and grinned. "Its fun. A little scary, kind of a rush."

"Lets do it!" I said smiling like a kid in a candy store, Bella nodded in agreement.

He frowned back at Bella, his face disapproving. "Bella, you just wanted to call an ambulance for Sam," He reminded. Ah that guy.

"I want to try," Bella insisted as she started to get out the car.

"Dude," I started out.

Jacob reached over me and grabbed her wrist, "Not today, all right? Can we at least wait for a warmer day?"

"Okay, fine." She agreed. I reached over Bella and closed the door, it was cold. "But I want to go soon."

"Soon." He rolled his eyes. "Sometimes you're a little strange, Bella. Do you know that?"

"Heh, she definitely knows that." I cut in, Bella rolled her eyes.

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"You are infuriating."

"And you suck."

"Are we going to try out the bikes or not?" Jacob demanded.

"Okay, Okay." Bella said as she put her seatbelt back on and began to drive again.

"So who were those guys—the cliff ones?" I asked casually.

He made a disgusted sound in the back of his throat. "The La Push Gang."

"You guys have a gang?" I asked, impressed.

He laughed at my reaction. "Not like that. I swear, they're like hall monitors gone bad. They don't start fights, they keep the peace." He snorted. "There was this guy from up somewhere by the Makah rez, big guy too, scary-looking. Well, word got around that he was selling meth to kids, and Sam Uley and his _disciples _ran him off our land. They're all about _our land_, and _tribe pride _… it's getting ridiculous. The worst part is that the council takes them seriously. Embry said that the council actually meets with Sam." He shook him head, face full of resentment. "Embry also heard from Leah Clearwater that they call themselves 'protectors' or something like that."

Jacob's hands were clenched into fists, as if he'd like to hit something. I didn't like to see such a happy guy so mad, so I grabbed his hand in a comforting way.

"Don't worry. We can make our own gang, a better one. Like we have to kill people as initiation and you can never leave. You can be the group leader since you're the most intimidating of us three."

Jacob cracked a smile and pulled me close to his chest and ruffled my hair. Douche.

"You don't like them very much." Bella said trying to distract him, or herself maybe.

"Does it show?" he asked sarcastically as he played with my hair.

"Well...It doesn't sound like they're doing anything bad." She took a breath. "Just sort of annoyingly goody-two-shoes for a gang."

"Yeah. Annoying is a good word. They're always showing off—like the cliff thing. They act like...like, I don't know. Like tough guys. I was hanging out at the store with Embry and Quil once, last semester, and Sam came by with his _followers, _Jared and Paul. Quil said something, you know how he's got a big mouth, and it pissed Paul off. His eyes got all dark, and he sort of smiled—no, he showed his teeth but he didn't smile—it was like he was so mad he was shaking or something. But Sam put his hand against Paul's chest and shook his head. Paul looked at him for a minute and calmed down. Honestly it was like Sam was holding him back—like Paul was going to tear us up if Sam didn't stop him." He groaned. "Like a bad western. You know, Sam's a pretty big guy, he's twenty. But Paul's just sixteen, too, shorter than me and not as beefy as Quil. I think any one of us could take him."

"Tough guys," Bella agreed.

"Isn't Sam a little too old for this kind of thing?" I asked.

"Yeah. He was supposed to go to college, but he stayed. And no one gave him any crap about it, either. The whole council pitched a fit when my sister turned down a partial scholarship and got married. But, oh no, Sam Uley can do no wrong."

His face was set in unfamiliar lines of outrage—outrage and something else I didn't recognize at first.

"It all sounds really annoying and strange... I don't get why you're taking it so personally." Bella said softly. I peeked up to see his face, I hope to god that Bella didn't offend him. He was suddenly calm, staring out the side window and playing with my hair absently.

"You missed the turn." He said in an even voice.

My cousin made a wide U-turn. "Thanks for the heads-up," She muttered.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

It was quiet for a brief minute.

"You can stop anywhere along here," He said softly.

She pulled over and cut the engine. We all got out and Jacob headed around to the back to get the bikes. Something was bothering him. Goddamit Bella, you hit a fucking nerve.

He smiled halfheartedly as he pushed the red bike towards Bella, "Happy late birthday." He then pushed the maroon one towards me, "And Happy early birthday, Ms. October."

Smiling I accepted it, "You're probably wondering about the black colored ribbon...I've come to the conclusion that you don't like normal things." He said sheepishly. I gave him a winning smile.

"Jake..." Bella hesitated.

"Yeah?"

"What's really bothering you? About the Sam thing, I mean? Is there something else? I watched his face. He grimaced, but didn't seem angry. He looked at the dirt and kicked his shoe against the front tire of his bike again and again.

He sighed, "It just...the way they treat me. It creeps me out. You know, the council is supposed to be made up of equals, but if there was a leader, it would be my dad. I've never been able to figure out why people treat him the way they do. Why his opinion counts the most. It's got something to do with his father and his father's father. My great-grandpa, Ephraim Black, was sort of the last chief we had, and they still listen to Billy, maybe because of that. But I'm just like everyone else, nobody treats _me _special...until now."

"Sam treats you special?"

"Yeah," he agreed, looking up at me with troubled eyes. "He looks at me like he's waiting for something...like I'm going to join his stupid gang someday. He pays more attention to me than any of the other guys. I hate it."

"You don't have to join anything." Bella's voice was angry, but I totally agreed.

"Yeah." His foot kept up its rhythm against the tire.

"What happened?" I asked, I could tell that there was more.

He frowned, his eyebrows pulling up in a way that looked sad and worried rather than angry. "It's Embry. He's been avoiding me lately."

"You've been hanging out with me—_us _a lot." Bella cut in. I rolled my eyes, selfish, selfish.

"No, that's not it. It's not just me—it's Quill, too, and everyone. Embry missed a week of school, but he was never home when we tried to see him. And when he came back, he looked...he looked freaked out. Terrified. Quil and I both tried to get him to tell us what was wrong, but he wouldn't talk to either one of us."

"Then this week, out of nowhere, Embry's hanging out with Sam and the rest of them. He was out on the cliffs today." Hs voice was low and tense.

He finally looked at us, "They bugged him even more than they bother me. He didn't want anything to do with them. And now Embry's following Sam around like he's joined a cult."

I felt really bad for him, he was losing all the friends that meant the most to him.

"And that's the way it was with Paul. Just exactly the same. He wasn't friends with Sam at all. Then he stopped coming to school for a few weeks, and when he came back, suddenly Sam owned him. I don't know what it means. I can't figure it out, and I feel like I have to, because Embry's my friend and... Sam's looking at me funny...and..." He trailed off.

"Have you talked to Billy about this?" I asked.

He snorted, "Yes," he shook his head, "That was helpful."

"What did he say?"

Jacob's expression was sarcastic, and when he spoke, his voice mocked the deep tones of his father's voice, "It's nothing you need to worry about now, Jacob. In a few years, if you don't...well, I'll explain later." And then he talked in his regular voice. "What am I supposed to get from that? Is he trying to say it's some stupid puberty, coming-of-age thing? This is something else. Something wrong."

He was biting his lower lip and clenching his hands, like he wanted to cry. Because Bella is... Bella, I threw my arms around him instinctively, wrapping them around his waist and pressing my face against his chest. He was huge and I felt like a child hugging a grown up.

"Jake! It'll be okay! If you want I fight for you okay, I don't know self defensive but I'll learn it and beat everyone up for you. And if something happens you can move in with us and we can share a room in the attic." I promised.

He was frozen for a second, and then his long arms wrapped hesitantly around me. "Thanks, Percy." His voice was huskier than usual.

We stood like that for a moment, I bet Bella felt awkward hehe. It was strange for me, being this close—emotionally rather than Physically, though physical was strange for me. I didn't normally relate to people so easily, on such a basic level.

"If this s how you're going to react, I'll freak out more often." His voice was light and normal again, his laughter rumbled against my ear. I could feel his fingers touching my hair tentatively.

Pulling away I laughed with him. "Its hard to believe we're the same age and you're like tree-sized."

He patted my head, "You're like a little doll," He teased. "A porcelain doll."

I struck a pose, "But this Doll got some sass!"

Bella and Jacob laughed.

"Okay lets teach clumsy how to ride some bikes!" I cried out.

* * *

"_What is your problem_?" I hissed out.

She kept lying to Charlie continuously. Three days ago when Jacob was teaching Bella how to ride, she fell like seven times, on the last fall she ended up getting a really deep cut and she ended up getting stitches for it. She told Charlie she _tripped _in Jacob's garage but that was not the damn case. It looks like she wants to keep hurting herself for some sick pleasure or something.

"Nothing! Why do you even care?" She gritted out, as she tried to push me out the way. I wasn't letting her leave the house because she's being reckless and its really funny seeing her get really mad.

"You're right I don't care," I rolled my eyes, as if a jab as little as that would hurt me. "But I don't want Charlie to suffer further more. If you get hurt he's going to blame it on himself and you know that so fucking cool it with the recklessness. Your acting childish and irrational, and you've been like this since your break-up with that Cullen guy. You are being selfish towards the people around you. So calm the fuck down." I said harshly as I moved out her way.

She glared at me, her eyes full of unshed tears and hatred, she turned around and stomped out.

Sighing I walked up to my room and let the calming voice of Jim Morrison lull me into oblivion.

But that was not the goddamn case.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys it means soso much. Review, fav and check my other story out. Love ya!**

_Lelleg: She could possible be mated to Jasper and Emmett :-), and yeah Rosalie and Alice are going to be in the story. _


	6. From the place, the world forgot

"Oh my fucking god," I hissed out angrily as I woke up from another nightmare, same one that I explained to Dr. Rogers. "Maybe I should invest in sleeping pills."

Getting out the bed I looked outside and it was raining, no surprise there and hey wait a—I quickly grabbed my glasses and slipped those one, I pulled the window open and stuck my head out. "Hey Jacob!" I cried out as I waved eccentrically.

Jacob jumped in surprise and looked up, he smiled brightly, "What are you doing here?! Aren't you suppose to be in school." He yelled out amusingly.

I waved my hand in dismissal, "Pft, I'm a rebel. I'm hardcore, school is for the weak!" I chanted out. "I eat nails for breakfast!" I roared out. A man jogging by stared at me oddly and ended up running away from our block. Jacob laughed loudly.

"I'm kidding, I already graduated." I stated as I leaned my hand against my palm and looked down at him.

He motioned towards the door, "Wouldn't it be much easier to just open the door so we can talk face to face, in a _normal_ tone." He stressed out the normal playfully.

"Nah, I'm totally digging this Romeo and Juliet thing we have going on right now." I said sassily with a huge smile on my face.

I could practically hear him roll his eyes, "Before I forget, Are you coming with Bella, some of her school friends and I to the movies today?" He asked suddenly.

"Nah," I shrugged. "I wasn't invited so I assume not." I didn't mention the small argument I had with Bella last night, it wasn't necessary.

He shrugged, "Come. We can be the coolest sixteen year olds they ever met!"

I narrowed my eyes, "Mr. Black, are you trying to bribe me?" I asked playfully.

He shrugged and gave me a goofy smile, "Is it working?"

"Mh, I don't know. It might be working." I paused. "Will there be free popcorn?"

Jacob laughed boisterously, "Yeah, there will."

"Let's blow this popsicle stand!" I ran inside, realizing my mistake I turned back around and stuck my head out.

"Uh, we are going now right?" I asked sheepishly. He nodded affirmative. "Come inside! The key is under the mat."

I hurried inside before he could say something but I did hear a distinctive, "After all this time..."

I quickly slipped on a pair of skinny jeans, a The Door's t-shirt, and a pair of black vans. My hoodie was downstairs so I quickly combed through my blonde hair, braided it back and grabbed all my shit (Phone and money), and walked downstairs.

"Please don't tell me you slept all day."

Turning around I placed my hands on my hips and glared at him mockingly, "Listen, I'm a growing, brooding, sixteen year old. I can sleep for as long as I want because I graduated." I said cockily as I fluttered around the kitchen.

"You suck—are you super smart or something?"

I shrugged playfully, "Something like that."

Suddenly I felt this burst of gratefulness, the kind that makes your throat close up and eyes burn. Pulling the rubber band a couple of times I turned around and face Jacob.

"I'm really glad I met you, Jacob. Like really, I was never really good at making friends, and I'm glad that my first close friend was you." I said gratefully.

He walked over towards me and enveloped me in a hug, "Percy Swan, showing emotions other than sarcasm? Alert the media!" He laughed out, I punched him playfully on the side. "But...I'm also glad that you're in my life too."

I pushed him off gently, "Okay, enough touchy feely." I said goofily.

He rolled his eyes and pulled me outside, I grabbed my hoodie before we did though. "Oh! You finish the rabbit!" I shouted as I inspected the car.

He beamed. "Just last night. This is the maiden voyage."

"Incredible." I help my hand up for a high five.

He smacked his hand against mine, but left it there, twisting his fingers through mine. "Bella texted me earlier and said to meet her there."

"Then why did you come here?" I asked confusedly.

"Because, where every I—_we__ go_, you go." He said finally. I smiled softly.

"Do I get to drive tonight?" He asked suddenly.

* * *

We were seeing some movie called Face-Punch, apparently most of Bella's friends bailed so it was just Bella, Jacob, some dude named Mike, and save the best for last—me.

"So your Persephone Swan?" Mike asked curiously.

"Please, call me Percy." I flinched at the sound of my full name, it make me sound like some uptight princess.

"Alright, your Jacob here's girlfriend?" He probed.

Before I could answer with a 'Bitch I might be' Jacob covered my mouth and answered for me. "No, We're best friends." He said simply. My expression softened at the term best friend, he considers me a best friend! Aw!

He hummed.

This douche bag is going to get it.

"So Face-punch? You like action movies?" Jacob asked casually.

Mike grimaced and shook his head, "No, not really."

Licking Jacobs hand off my mouth I said smartly, "I heard it sucks, bad." He made a head motion as if he could already guess that it did.

"Are you guys even old enough to see this movie?" Mike asked suddenly.

"Listen, I will rip you in five if you say something smart again, okay? Okay." I said sweetly. He paled and looked anywhere that wasn't us.

"Okay so Jessica bailed and Angela got the stomach flu and Eric is helping her. Its just us four." Bella said.

On our way here, Jacob texting her and told her I was coming. I bet she was mad, but didn't show it. I don't understand that. She's the type to bottle her emotions—I'm the same too but anyways, she bottles her emotions and keeps it to herself. That can't be healthy can it? I don't care but if she blows her top on me I'm going to swing.

Heh, Just kidding. Violence is not the answer.

Just kidding again! It is!

So far this movie had a rating of 10/10 in gore—coming from me, but the rest was just 3/10, the three is for the gore after that it was crap. We had to leave the movie early though because the gore got too much for Mike and he is currently in the bathroom throwing up.

"What a marshmallow" Jacob said as we walked around.

My cousin and I laughed.

"You should hold out for a person with a better stomach, someone who laughs at the gore that makes weaker men vomit" Jacob said playfully to Bella, but you can hear the serious undertone behind it. He was talking about himself.

"Huh, well I'll look out for that." Bella scoffed out.

My heart constricted and I felt all hot and uncomfortable, I took this as my queue to leave. "Ah, I'm going to stand outside. Its really hot inside." I said quietly.

They looked at me at me concerned, "You okay?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah," I waved him off as I speed walked outside.

The cold air hit me and I sighed in relief. Leaning against the alley wall I looked up, you couldn't really see the stars. Washington was full of skyscrapers and unnecessary buildings that blocked the stars. Sighing, I was about to go inside when I was hit again with the hot sensation. Groaning I dropped to the ground in an armadillo position. It was like hot lava coursing through my body.

It became unbearable on the palms of my hands, I slammed my hands against the pavement.

The pain pulsed and suddenly stopped, opening my eyes I sighed in relief and stood up slowly. I could still feel the heat coursing through me but it was very bearable now.

The door suddenly slammed open and I looked up. Jacob walked out, he looked mad and he was shaking. Forgetting what just happened I ran towards him.

"Jacob! What's wrong?" I asked hurriedly.

I grasped his hand and he skidded to a stop, "Whoa, Jake—you're burning up"

He stared at me, it was a bit unnerving, "I don't know what's wrong with me." He whispered out.

"I'll drive you home." I stated as I pulled him towards his car.

He tightened his hold on my hand, stopping me. "No, no. Its fine. I'll drop you off, and I'll go home."

I looked at him concerned, "You sure?"

He gave me a pained smile, "Yeah, Percy."

* * *

**A/n: Thanks for the reviews guys! It means a lot! The sooner your reviews come the fast I update, I'm currently in the midst of correcting the next chapter so chop chop guys! I appreciate it.**

_Jessa76: This is a Emmett/Oc/Jasper pairing._

_Aliiceroseee: Same! I didn't understand either when I came across my first poly story, but my dear everything shall be explained, don't worry your pretty little head ;) All in time!_


	7. Fuckin' Bella

Mono. Jacob had fucking Mono.

I didn't even know what Mono was, then I searched it up. Duh. The internet is your best-friend. So its scientific name was Mononucleosis and you get it from kissing. I'm not sure if Bella and Jacob kissed but I doubt he's been kissing anybody. This 'common' illness leaves you tired and weak for weeks and months.

Bella has been doing all the calling, I just sat next to her and listened. Jacob couldn't have visitors and well I didn't have friends so I was home for most of my time. Sighing I turned and laid on my stomach.

Oh Jim Morrison sing me out of my misery.

The attic doors suddenly slammed opened and entered a determined Bella, "I'm very suspicious." She stated as she sat down on my bed and looked at me.

"About what?" I raised an eyebrow.

She sighed and fell back on my bed, "I don't believe Billy's story, about Jake having Mono and that he can't have visitors." She was _trying _to imitate Billy's deep voice and it wasn't working out but I understood her point.

"I don't either, to be honest." I nodded in agreement.

Their was this specific thought stuck in my head and right now, I think it might be true. I think Sam got to him. It all applies to the I'm-Sam-and-I'm-taking-your-child-and-he's-now-in-my-cult syndrome. But I'm not really certain yet.

"Do you think he's avoiding me." Her voice broke at the end, I just ignored the part where she didn't mention us. Oh god please don't cry. I patted her back awkwardly.

"There, there." I said in a deadpan voice.

"It just sucks," She whined, suddenly she perked up. "You want to go hiking with me?" She asked excitedly.

"What about the bear attacks?"

Trust me, I'm all about the fuck the questions first, deal with consequences later but I wasn't quite sure where Bella was going with this. I was utterly bored though so it didn't matter what she said, I was still going to join her.

"You know what? Don't answer that, let me just get dressed for my impending death. What do you think appeals to a bear more, a skirt or a pair of tight jeans?"

We spent a good fifteen minutes stu(_dying_) the little needle on the compass face and the markings on the now worn map. I was not much of use because I've never seen a goddamn compass in my life. When Bella was reasonably certain that we were following the right line of the web, we set off into the woods.

I didn't as questions on where we were going because asking Bella questions like that is a waste of time.

The forest was full of life today, all the little creatures enjoying the momentary dryness. I sure as hell did not agree with there enjoyment. I hated any type of insects, and every time a bee or a mosquito approached me I yelped and hid behind Bella.

Okay why did I agree to this crap.

From the corner of my eye I noticed Bella's breathe grow deeper and she clutched her chest subtly. Does she have heart problems or something? Please don't die on me, I don't have my My-cousin-has-heart-problems-and-she's-dead-now shirt.

We stepped through a low arch made by two vine maples—pushing past he chest-high ferns—into a meadow.

I've never seen another clearing so symmetrical in my life. It was a perfectly round as if someone had intentionally created the flawless circle, tearing out the trees but leaving no evidence of that violence in the waving grass. To the east I could hear a stream bubbling quietly.

I heard Bella gasping, I turned my gaze on her and she was kneeling there at the edge of the clearing. She was obviously praying to Jesus. Sorry I do this a lot, when I don't understand a situation I make up excuses in my mind that even I believe to make myself feel better. Leaving her alone I trailed off and did some cartwheels and all that good-good.

A rush of dizziness shot through me, too many spins. Getting everything under control, I looked up and saw someone, okay what. Who the hell is that?

"Laurent!" Bella cried in surprise.

I couldn't help it, I face-palmed. This bitch is danger, and I'm at the heart of it.

This man was a tall African-American, he has dreads and—let me clean my glasses because I'm pretty sure I saw that his eyes were _red, _okay nope my glasses aren't deceiving me.

"Bella?" He asked, looking more astonished than Bella looked.

Oh my shit.

"You remember." She smiled, this bitch fucking smiled.

He grinned, "I didn't expect to see you here." He strolled toward us, his expression bemused.

This man—Laurent had a French accent, and danger was rolling off him in waves.

"And who is this?" He suddenly asked, stopping about ten paces away, cocking his head to the side.

I think Bella suddenly realized that I was here with her and fear shot through her eyes, "This is my cousin, Persephone." She said quietly.

I wiggled my fingers in a wave, he smiled widely, "I am Laurent." He introduced.

"Yeah, I figured." I said awkwardly as I twitched occasionally.

"I came to visit the Cullen's but house is empty," He paced back and forth in front of us. "I'm surprised they left you behind. Are you some sort of a _pet _of theirs?"

Oh, he didn't. Sass back! This is so intense I'm telling you.

Bella shrugged subtly, "Yeah," She paused. "You can say that."

"Hmm" He said, thoughtfully.

Something snapped inside of Bella, _finally _warning her in the danger we're currently in. She grabbed my hand and stepped back, his curious dark red eyes followed the movement.

Those eyes reminded of the eyes in my dream, but his eyes looked bright red while the one in my dream looked milky red, like film or something.

"Do they visit often? He asked, still casual, but his weight shifted towards us.

Bella better fucking lie.

"Now and again." She really sucks at lying, I apologize on her behalf. "The time seems longer to me, I imagine. You know how they get distracted..." Oh god she was babbling.

"Hmm," he said again. "The house smelled like it has been vacant for a while..."

Wait a second, you can't smell that shit. Its impossible, only if your like some supernatural creature or something...

Oh.

"I'll mention to Carlisle that you stopped by. He'll be sorry they missed your visit," She paused. "But I probably shouldn't mention it to...Edward, I suppose—"

From the time I've been here I noticed that Bella could never say her boyfriends name, it pained her too, and when she said it just now you could hear the pain behind saying his name.

"—he has such a temper...well, I'm sure you remember. He's still touchy about the whole James thing." She rolled her eyes and waved one hand dismissively, like it was all ancient history, but there was an edge of hysteria to her voice.

"But he's far away, isn't he?" He insisted.

"Why are you here?" Bella asked suddenly.

That question sure as hell stopped him, he hesitated on that step. "I actually came here as a favor to Victoria."

Bella paled, "Victoria?" She said breathless.

"She asked me to see if you were still under the protection of the Cullen's Victoria feels its only fair that she should kill Edward's mate, given he killed hers. An eye for an eye."

This shit was extremely serious and odd, I didn't understand a thing and I didn't want too. I think I was pouting too.

Bella grew hysterical, "Edward would know who did it, and he'll come after you."

He shook his head and smiled, "I don't think he will,"

He sighed, "Victoria won't be happy about me killing you, but look I got lucky. Killed two birds with one stone." He said in a seductive purr.

"Oh hell no," I breathed out.

"I can't help myself, you both smell mouthwatering." He looked at me with approval. "I think I'll go for you cousin first, she smells _ravishing_."

Nope, nope, nope.

Fuck this.

Nope.

I REFUSE.

I watched Laurent pause in the act of inhaling and whipped his head abruptly to the left. I didn't look away because I couldn't. He started to slowly back away.

"I don't believe it," He said, his voice so low that I barely heard it.

I couldn't help but look then. I saw nothing at first but then I saw it; a huge black shape eased out of the tree's quiet as a shadow, and stalked deliberately towards Laurent. It was freaking enormous—tall as a horse, but thicker, much more muscular. The long muzzle grimaced, revealing a line of dagger-like incisors. A grisly snarl rolled out from between the teen, rumbling across the clearing like a prolonged crack of thunder.

Laurent kept backing away towards the edge of the trees his eyes were wide with horror. Why was this man that claimed he was going to eat us afraid of some mutant-wolf.

Suddenly the mammoth wolf was not alone. Flanking it on either side, another two gigantic beasts prowled silently into the meadow. One was a deep gray, the other brown, neither one quite as tall as the first. Two more wolves followed, lined up in a V, like geese flying south. Which meant that the rusty brown wolf that shrugged through the brush last was close enough for Bella and I to touch.

Bella gave an involuntary gasp and jumped back, I stayed in place—Bella was so stupid. The wolf closest to us, the reddish brown one, turn its head slightly on the sound of Bella's gasp.

The wolf's eyes were dark, nearly black. It gazed at Bella first and then at me and suddenly everything changed.

When you see a puppy don't you feel an attachment towards it, you love the puppy and never want to let it go. I think this is just what happened. The wolf stared me in the eyes and my heart tugged in a good, I felt this weird sense of protection, like this wolf was not going to let anything happen to me. Which was weird, it was just a wolf, but its deep eyes seemed too intelligent for a wild animal. His eyes almost reminded me of Jacob. At least Jacob wasn't with us to die.

The leader growled causing the russet wolf to whip his head around, back towards Laurent, he looked at me one more time and turned his attention back on Laurent.

Before I realized it, Laurent ran away and the wolves followed. And we were alone. Bella dropped on the floor, she was shaking but I couldn't give her pity. I was furious and confused.

"Are you going to tell me what the fuck is going on?" I gritted out angrily.

* * *

**A/n:** _any questions? ;) fav, view, follow, review! all that good good._


	8. Empanadas and Anger Issues

I was up to _here _(I pointed at my forehead) with Isabella fucking Swan. This bitch is beyond crazy. Crazy. Loca. Galen. Fou. Verrückt. Pazzesco. сумасшедший. I would continue but I only know six languages fluently—don't ask how or why.

Vampires. Fucking vampires. I refuse to go into detail about everything because I'm pretty sure you already knew before me. Fuck you.

Thank you for warning me that my cousin is crazy and she's into bedbugs.

I'm was furious—I lied, I was _livid_. That's pretty serious. I never get that mad, I get irritated but never livid. I was never judgmental—only a little bit—but COME ON! Vampires?

After Bella explained everything I pretty much crossed my legs, delicately placed my hands in my lap and told her to fuck off. I'm very difficult, okay, Jesus.

Bella really should be in a psychiatric facility. And I need to be locked away too—I'll have a cute little straight jacket and spend my days trying to get it off and laughing about it.

I really do need to shower.

I need to wash all this insanity off of me.

Undressing I stepped into my own bathroom—I know! I have my own bathroom! The attic is like a little apartment, just no kitchen but I can spend as much time as I want in the shower with nobody bothering me or telling me to hurry up.

Feeling the heat consume me I let this distract me because my thoughts were currently all over the place and I barely had control over it. I stepped under the shower head and washed off the shampoo. Then I applied the conditioner, I loved this part. It made my hair all soft and nice. Sighing in content I cocked my head to the side and washed the conditioner out of my hair.

Okay I'm done.

Stepping out, I wrapped my wet body in a towel and looked in the full body mirror that hung behind my bathroom door. With the edge of my towel I cleaned the fog away and looked at myself. I forever had a heart-shaped face with big plump lips that were always red-pink. I had blue eyes, and I had blonde hair. I was a bimbo in disguise—just kidding I'm actually pretty smart.

Letting the towel drop I studied my body, for a sixteen year old I was well _figured_. I was actually pretty cubby a couple of months before but with the stress and brooding of my parents death I dropped those pounds quickly. I had a flat tummy now, baby-making hips (my mothers words, not mine), and butt that I'm very proud of.

Squats are your best friends.

I also had abnormally big boobs, had them since I was thirteen, I sorta of disliked them though, they were covered with stretch-marks because of the fast growth. Feeling the water drip down from my hair, I grabbed a dry towel and wrapped it around my hair and let it rest on my head like some beehive.

"I should get a belly button piercing," I mused as I poked my belly button. Eh.

Walking out the bathroom, I rummaged through my closet.

What should I wear?

I grabbed a AC/DC t-shirt—I'm into classics, theirs a story behind it okay, and I own a bunch of band shirts. Then I grabbed a pair of dark skinny jeans—one of my favorite pairs, they had a large rip in the side because one time I got in a chainsaw fight with Leatherface.

Heh.

Just kidding.

Me vs. Leatherface?

Plu-ease.

Never that.

But this story is very amusing to tell so lets stick with it.

Slipping on a pair of combats I was ready to g—oh. I had nowhere to go actually.

Sighing sadly, I grabbed my phone, and some cash and walked downstairs. I ran out of snacks completely and now I couldn't avoid everyone like I was doing before.

I wasn't no Anne Frank!

…

That was sort of messed up.

I need to stop now.

Reaching the kitchen I came face to face with the chick I've been avoiding for a good two days. Grumbling under my breath, I ignored her and opened the fridge.

Oh my favorite!

_Nothing to eat._

Feeling my stomach grumbling I frowned and closed the fridge door.

"Hey Billy?" That sounded like an almost growl, like she was trying way to hard to be nice. "Can I talk to Jacob, please?"

Spinning around I looked at her with my eyebrows furrowed.

"Do you know where he is?"

"Oh yeah? Anyone I know? Quil?"

She's being super annoying, I'm surprised Billy hasn't yelled at her.

"Embry?" Pause. "Well, have him call me when he gets in, all right?"

So demanding, scoffing I leaned against the counter and watched her.

"Yeah...Oh, She's doing fine. Pass her the—okay. Percy, Billy wants to talked to you." Bella said dejectedly as she handed me the phone and stomped upstairs.

Sassy.

Picking up the phone delicately I placed it over my ear, "Hello?"

I could hear him smile, "Persephone! How are you? When are you coming down to visit?" He sounded so happy to hear me, it made me sort of smile.

"Hey Billy! I'm doing fine, bored of being in this stupid house. How about you?" I was sick of being in this house with nothing to do honestly. "And when can I come down? I don't want to arrive unexpected and then get kicked out."

One of my biggest fears.

Seriously.

"Anytime, I'm usually home everyday with nothing to do," He said this slowly and mock sadly, I can hear the humor in his voice. "I've been fine, still dancing."

I had nothing do to, I was hungry and well I'm doing it.

"How about I come down now? I'm hungry so I'll bring food and make something for us." I said excitedly thinking about the things I could make.

Let me tell you, I'm very good at avoiding things and well this was a perfect excuse!

"Seriously?" He sounded so giddily, so, so, so...Jacob like.

* * *

Empanadas. I was making Empanadas. They were easier to make and I've been craving empanadas like crazy.

Reaching the Black Residence I saw no view of the Rabbit or anyone, reason I knew someone was home because I saw movement through the front window, Billy was looking at me. Waving widely, I cut the engine off, grabbed the two grocery bags and made my way towards the front door.

"I'm here to invade your home!" I announced with a twix hanging from my mouth.

I was hungry okay, a little snack wont hurt me...

Billy shook his head in disbelief but he had a wide smile on his face. "Come in," He rolled to the side and opened the door wider.

"Be prepared to have the feast of your life." I said happily as I grabbed everything I needed; a pot, and olive oil. I brought the rest.

"I haven't had a home cooked meal in a while," Billy said as he rolled in the kitchen and stayed to the side so he wouldn't get in my way.

"Why not?" I asked curiously as cleaned the ground beef.

He sighed, "My wife Sarah died a couple years ago in a car accident,"

Oh god.

OH god.

I'm so heartless.

"I'm—urgh—ugh,—I'm sorry I asked—it was none of my business—I'll stop now." I stammered out.

Please don't cry.

Please don't cry.

Please don't cry.

Please don't cry.

He laughed out, "Your rambling. Its totally fine, it happened a while back. She was beautiful, intelligent, humble. She would of loved you." He said to me, but it was like he wasn't really here his eyes looked distant like he was remembering her.

Like how I probably look when I think about—

_Slap_.

_Slap._

_Slap._

Rubbing my red wrist, I sighed and put the ground beef in a deeper bowl and waited for it to turn brown.

"How are you doing in school?" Billy asked suddenly.

I began to cut the onions into little pieces, "I graduated early, I'm like super smart." I said sarcastically, but good-naturally.

"Seriously? That's amazing? When are you going to college? What College?" He asked excited—for me.

I shrugged, "I think I'm waiting a year until I go to college until I'm stable," You know, professors don't like having emotionally unstable students just snapping at them. "I'm looking into Dartmouth, I mean its pretty far but my mom went to Dartmouth. Follow the family legacy right?"

Grabbing a wooden spoon I stirred the ground beef until it broke up, I added the onions next.

"An Ivy league college? Those must cost a fortune." He said seriously.

"I know, but who knows. I might just find myself a Quileute man and stay in La Push for the rest of my life." I said jokily.

Billy's face was covered in amusement but was wiped away when he heard the familiar sound of the monster truck. Frowning, I turned the fire down from the stove and made my way towards the window and looked out. It was pouring outside and Bella sat in her car looking around—for Jacob I'm sure.

Scoffing I moved the curtain back in place and went back to the kitchen.

"Billy there's a pest outside." I called out to him as he took over my place by the window.

He sighed, annoyed. "What is she doing here?" He asked exasperated.

Stirring in the tomato sauce, olives, Sofrito, Sazón, garlic, oregano and black pepper. I lowered the heat to medium-low and simmer until the mixture thickened. "We both already know why _she's_ here."

He turned around and made his way towards the kitchen, "Are you not on good terms with her?" He asked curiously.

I shrugged, "I guess you can say that." I said lamely.

He raised an eyebrow, he was such an old lady, "She told me something about her boyfriends family that I didn't like." I said simply.

From my peripheral vision I saw Billy's expression harden, like he knew the secret as well but when I turned around he had a soft smile on his face. I gave him a sweet smile and continued what I was doing.

Everyone kept hiding something from me, and I was getting tired of it.

When the ground beef looked good, I turned the fire off and let another pan with oil heat up. I made balls of ground-beef I covered them in flour and put them softly in the oil. I had like ten done when the front door opened and entered a soaking wet Jacob.

He looked so different. So, so, so different.

His long black hair was cut off, it was very short. His face seemed to have hardened subtly, tightened...aged. Like me. His neck and his shoulders were different, too, thicker somehow. The open, friendly smile was gone. He looked troubled. His shoulders rose in a deep breath and his gaze snapped to me. His eyes were the same, beautiful brown they always been. His troubled expression seem to wash away and he smiled widely at me. I just looked at him neutrally.

"Hey Percy," His voice got deeper, how was that fucking possible.

"Hello," I said coolly as I continued doing what I was doing before. I could feel Billy watching our encounter curiously. Jacob frowned at my tone, but in his eyes I could tell that he knew why I was acting this cold with him.

"How have you been?" He asked as he approached me slowly. He kept staring at me, it was unnerving.

I shrugged, "Fine, you? What have you been up too?" No emotion behind the words I was speaking. I had nothing to say. He ignored us. If he ignored us so quickly, we didn't mean a damn thing. Meaning that I didn't care. That's how quick you can lose me. No second chances, no questions asked.

He shoved his hands in his jean shorts, how didn't I notice this? He wasn't wearing a goddamn shirt and his body was just—Jesus. They were so, perfect. (I'm referring to his abs)

MY BODY ISN'T WORKING.

"I've been fine. I'm sorry I've been ignoring you, I had—"

"Mono, yeah I heard." I cut him off. Excuses. Excuses.

He cleared his throat, "Yeah..."

I was done, cleaning the empty pot and pan. I stacked the empanadas in one plate and put them on the kitchen table. I grabbed four empanadas and wrapped them in a napkin.

I had to leave. I pretended to look at my phone's time, I couldn't even see because my phone died. I thought I left it charging last night but I apparently didn't so yeah.

"I got to go." I said sadly—not really but a girl had to pretended.

Billy's face fell and from the corner of my eye so did Jacob's, "Why? Eat one with us at least,"

I shook my head sadly, "No can do, I have an appointment that I have to get to." That was partially true.

"The doctors? Are you okay?" Jacob asked urgently, concern lacing his tone.

I shook my head, "No, therapy."

Both Blacks look like they wanted to ask me questions but I grabbed my keys and stood in front of the door.

"Thanks for having me Billy, I'll try to come back soon." I said sweetly.

Probably not.

He smiled at me sadly, "Alright, be safe."

Before I walked out I heard a distinctive, "Be safe Percy."

He probably didn't hear me, "Goodbye Jacob." I said finally.

One my drive back to Charlie's I heard a heartbreaking howl that sent shivers down my back.

"Oh shut up," I grumbled under my breath.

* * *

"Any more nightmares?" Dr. Rogers asked casually.

"Nah," I lied as I crossed my arms behind my head and leaned against the chair. She wrote something down.

"How are you? Relationship wise, any best friends? Are you close with your cousin? Good relationship with your uncle?"

"No best friends," I said in a monotonous voice, I looked up at the ceiling, "I don't like my cousin, she's full of shit," I tapped my foot repeatedly, "And my uncle and I barely see each other."

"Have you visited your parents grave yet?" She asked.

"No." I snapped.

"It's a good way to get over it, Persephone." She scolded, I rolled my eyes.

"I don't want to get _over_ it," I said harshly. "I want to remember them not forget what happened. They deserve to be remembered."

She wrote something down in her stupid note pad.

"So you're afraid of forgetting them?"

"I guess," I said bored, as I checked my nails out.

"I'm instructing you to a class, you pick. I can feel the pent up aggression coming off of you." She said nicely.

I stood up in uproar, "No! That's a waste of time! C'mon you can be serious!" I asked in disbelief.

She raised an eyebrow at me, "Calm down," She scolded.

I threw my hands up in the arm, "I am calm! But when your accusing me that I'm upset I get upset! I'm not angry! I don't have _pent up aggression _I'm perfectly fine!" I spit out.

"Kick-boxing, I heard is amazing..."

**A/n: I'm glad you guys are asking questions and all it means a lot. Up to this point, no imprints have been made ;) **


	9. I'm feelin' expensive today

_"Hey Persephone?" a familiar voice called out. _

_"Yes, Mama?" Ten year old me answer back. _

_It was like I was watching a movie from afar, I remember this scene, I remember it perfectly. I remember it as the scene I couldn't remember, it was a huge blank. That's how I remembered it, as a huge blank. _

_Their stood my mother, we were in the kitchen it must have been a Saturday since my mother was in the kitchen. She usually worked in the mornings while my Dad worked at night. I always had a parent with me, no babysitter—thank god. _

_"What do you want to eat today?" She asked sweetly as she lifted me and placed me on the granite counter, a surprising motion because I was this chubby ten year old while my mother was this skinny woman. _

_My mother is—was, beautiful. She stood at 5'4 so she was pretty short, she had long straight thick blond hair that reached her waist, and vibrant Hetrochromia eyes, one blue eye and one green eye. She was a curvy woman, and was well built. She was a very attractive woman. She also had a beautiful smile that brought happiness all around and these adorable dimples— that I inherited from her, that made her look so much younger. _

_My ten year-old self frown and tapped her chin in thought, "Carrots," Ten year old me said finally. I at the time was going through a vegetable phase were that was all I ate, but my dad would everyday spoil me and buy me fast food, thus me becoming chubby. _

_My mothers deep dimples showed as she laughed lightly at me, "Honey you can't eat carrots for breakfast. What about pancakes?" She asked as she got the mix out from the top. _

_Ten year old me nodded furiously, "And then carrots?" Ten year old me asked a minute later. _

_She laughed, "Yes, sweetie." _

_"What are my two favorite girls doing today?" A deep husky voice thundered out. _

_My throat closed up at the sight of seeing my two parents together. They were so beautiful together, such a dynamic duo that was paired together. They were fairly young when they had—my mom was Seventeen while my father was eighteen, but my father finished high school at the age of sixteen so he was in college. They arranged their schedules so mom could finish high school. _

_My father was handsome, even at the age of Twenty-eight. He was tall, 6'3 with broad shoulders and a well defined chest. He was so charismatic, but he could be the biggest asshole to people. He had dark brown hair that reached the back of his neck and light brown eyes, that when they hit the sun changed colors. At this time he was growing out his bread so every time he gave one of us a kiss it would tickle. _

_"Pancakes," Ten year old me said excitedly as she clapped her hands together, "And then carrots." _

_His let a chuckle out and grabbed me and spun me around, "What's with this obsession with vegetables! You're such a hamster." He laughed out as he put me down finally. _

_"Excuse me, I'm not a hamster." Ten year old me argued. "I'm a praying Mantis." _

_He stared at me in disbelief, but amusement was clear in his eyes, "A Praying mantis?" _

_Ten year old me nodded, "Did you know that in Khoi and San traditional myths they referred to Praying mantis's as gods. Therefore I am a god." Ten year old me said proudly with a dimpled smile—no teeth showing. _

_"When did you get so smart?" He asked as he ruffled my curly blonde hair. _

_"She got Daddy's smarts," Mom said smartly as she pecked my dad on the cheek. _

_Before she could worry about the pancakes, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into his arms, "Give daddy some sugar," He whispered against her lips. She smirked and gave him a kiss. _

_Ten year old me grimaced, she jumped off the counter and stood by the stove as my parents indulged in a game of tug of war—in there mouths of course. _

_The pancakes were burning and little me just stood their helplessly. It wasn't until the age of fourten that I was taught how to use a kitchen and right now, little me looked freaked out. _

_"Please stop," Little me begged the fire. _

_My parents removed their self's from the kitchen and were out in the porch doing things. The pancake was now black and the fire was feasting on it, smoke was coming off the black piece of goodness. _

_Little me whimpered, "Move, move." And the most oddest things happened, the pan moved. I didn't touch it, It was suspended over the fire. Letting a scream out in fright, little me fell back and the pan fell also and hit me on my little ten year old leg. Little me screamed in pain. _

_My parents ran in and ran towards a wailing me. My father turned the fire off while my mother pull my pajamas over my knee to get a good look at the burn. It was getting all blister-y and red, it looked like it hurt. Looking at my current self, I looked down at my legs and didn't see a mark—what the... _

_"She's gonna have a mark, " Dad said hastily as he grabbed a glass of water and handed it to me. _

_My mother intervened and grabbed the glass of water that was for little me and placed it on the floor, "No she wont," She said with a sad smile on her face. _

_"You're gonna do that thing aren't you?" He said. _

_My mother lifted her pointer and middle finger up and the water from the glass floated up and followed, she moved her fingers in a circle and the water followed, little me and current me stared in awe. She moved her fingers toward little me's wound and the moved over it gently, soothing the burn since little me stopped crying and looked relived. The red went away and the blister was no longer there. My other moved her fingers up and fisted her hand making steam come from the water that was no longer there. _

_"She can't know yet, Nadia." My dad scolded. _

_"But their resurfacing," She argued back. _

_"She's too young." He said finally. _

_She sighed sadly and looked me straight in the eyes, little me looked alarmed and afraid. _

_"Mama?" I whispered out. _

_"Shh, this isn't going to hurt." She cooed out, Her eyes dilated. "You won't remember what happened today, okay sweetie. What happened today in the morning never happened." _

_"I won't remember anything that happened today, what happened in the morning never happened." Little me said monotonously. Current me just stared in shock. _

_"Oh god no." I said in horror. _

_"What happened?" Little me asked suddenly, out of the trance my mother put me in. _

_She smiled and helped little me up, "Nothing, go play upstairs, I'll prepare breakfast." Little me smiled and ran upstairs. _

_My dad patted my mothers back, "Its for the best, Nadia." _

I shot up quickly, I was covered in sweat and I was breathing heavy. This was not a dream, I knew it. I knew it! I could feel it.

Wasn't exactly sure what to call this, a nightmare or a lost memory.

Lets pick or.

Sitting up straight a ran my fingers through my sweaty hair, looking at my clock in read eleven-thirty, and it was Friday, woo pay day.

No I don't have job, my parents have me really set up though. If they were to die—which they have, if I was under the age of eighteen I was too receive a thousand from my mother's will and a thousand from my father's will every two weeks. A bit too much if I do say so myself, but today I felt expensive.

Which was funny because you can't feel expensive.

I need to indulge in a hobby or something. Maybe a pet...

Oh.

* * *

"Hello, welcome to Shake-a-paw. How may I help you?" The lady at the register said sweetly as I walked in.

I coughed awkwardly, "Just looking," I muttered.

Seriously, I was! I was just looking.

Okay, Maybe I wasn't.

When I walked in I was dead set on buying a cat maybe, but looking around all I saw was puppies. I didn't have to drive far, surprisingly there was a pet store in forks, but it was fairly short on cats.

I was tempted on buying all these puppies, they were so so cute. I can't. I cooed at every puppy that was awake.

Seriously.

I did.

I was really tempted on buying a dog right now.

Okay, I doing it.

The way this German Sheppard is looking at me in breaking my heart.

For as long as I could remember I've had a soft spots for German Sheppard's. Two years ago when I was fourteen we visited Guatemala a Central American country that was bordered by Mexico, Honduras, El Salvador, and Belize. My mother was setting a Dimitrova Enterprises building there and My dad and I came along and went sight seeing.

We met a couple who own two older pair's of German Sheppard's that recently had puppy's and sold all except one. I kept going over to play with the puppy that my parent's ended up buying it off of them. His name was Tikal—after the Mayan Ruins.

Sadly, I couldn't keep him because we had to get paper work and shots done for Tikal and we didn't have the time since we only stayed for two weeks. We ended up giving Tikal back to the couple and going back home with a sobbing me.

"Excuse me?" I called out politely to the worker.

The lady at the register approached me with a smile on her face, her name tag read Anna, "How may I help you?" She said brightly.

I pointed at the German Sheppard, "I want him." I said simply.

She frowned, "How old are you Ms.?" She asked.

I smiled sweetly, "I'm Sixteen and emancipated. Can I buy him now?" I snapped out.

Showing her the papers she paled and nodded, "Okay, I'll get him out." She said shakily as she left.

My new puppy was this little black and tan German Sheppard, he looked so sad in the cage he was in. It made me so sad how his eyes lit up when I tried to get his attention.

Looking around I grabbed a leash, a collar, two dog bowls, dog food, Training Pads, a bone—what else does a puppy need? Oh, toys. I grabbed that and put it on the counter.

Charlie's going to have a field day.

Heh, Heh.

Anna came back looking flustered with a fidgety dog—aw he's just like his new mama. She handed him to me and he stopped moving and looked at me with his chocolate brown eyes, His tongue was out as he breathed loudly.

"Hi buddy," I cooed as I petted his head.

He yip and licked my chin.

What will his name be?

Uh.

Uh.

Uh.

Oscar?

No.

Jesus?

Tempting but no.

Joker?

No, No.

Azazel?

No.

"Hey Gus." I cooed out finally.

After paying for everything, I stuffed all the things in the trunk and placed Gus on the passenger seat.

* * *

When I arrived a Charlie's his cruiser was there and so was Bella's truck. Sulking slightly, I grabbed Gus, and all his things that I bought him and opened the door. Bella was in the kitchen cooking while Charlie sat on his recliner watching baseball.

The door made a creaking noise as it opened and Charlie and Bella turned around and looked at Gus who was waving his tail happily. Charlie raised an eyebrow.

"What is that in your hands?" he asked calmly.

Calm before the storm, eh.

I smiled nervously, "This is Gus, he's a German Sheppard. He's a little baby." I cooed at the end as I scratched his head.

He scratched his head, "Why do you have a puppy in your hands?"

Lie.

"My therapist suggested that I should have a hobby or a friend, so this is my new friend."

"You do have a friend, Jacob." He argued.

"He's not my friend, he's Bella's." I cut in.

He frowned, "How did you even get a dog? Don't you have to be eighteen and older?" He asked.

Oh shit.

"Yeah..." I bit my lip. "I'm emancipated apparently!"

His faced turned a different color, was he angry? "You're WHAT!"

I laughed and slowly made my way towards the stairs, "Yep, emancipated. Heh." I rubbed the back of my neck.

He paused the game and stood up, "When did you do it?" he asked.

"I didn't," I argued."My mother had it done and available, it was to be set in motion if her and dad were to die before I turned eighteen."

He deflated, "Oh," he said embarrassed. "Um, take care of the dog and clean up after him." he sat back down and resumed the game.

"Cool." I said simply as I made my way to my room.

I set up the training pads and put them in every corner, I put Gus on the floor for him to explore. I filled his bowls with food and water and placed those in the corner. I threw his toys on the floor so he can have them available at anytime. I hid the bone.

Oh.

I forgot a bed.

Fuck.

Oh well, he'll sleep with me.

Gus raised his leg and peed on the corner of the door, on the training pad. I smiled cutely and cooed.

"Aw, my little baby." I spoke in a baby voice as I cooed and made kissy noises. Gus yipped and ran in circles and gave me a cute little bark. That sent me into a frenzy and made me pick him up and cuddled against him. He growled playfully and bit my hand, not hard enough to hurt but hard enough to get my attention.

Suddenly there was a knock on my door, "come in," I called out.

The door opened and entered a flustered Bella, she looked at me and gave me a shy smile. Gus growled at her, I rubbed his head proudly.

"I'm sorry," She rushed out, I looked at her oddly. "I'm sorry I put you in harms way that day with Laurent, I was being selfish and I didn't realize that you could of died also...if it weren't for those wolves."

I looked at her emotionless, "Its whatever." I rolled my eyes. "Its not like we died, right?"

She bit her lip and nodded, "Yeah," she sat in the corner of my bed. "I think I know why Jacob is ignored us."

I leaned against the wall that my bed was pushed against. "Do tell."

"Okay, when I first arrived to Forks, I met Jacob. With a group of friends we went to La Push, and I saw Jacob there. He said something odd about the Cullen's, some legends that related to them. I flirted with him a bit to tell me about the legends and he did," I chuckled when she said she flirted, she gave me a quick glare and continued. "Their people, the Quileute's are descended from wolves."

"Wolves?" I said shocked.

I mean if vampires existed I'm pretty sure human-turning-into-wolves existed also.

"Yeah." She said finally.

"Okay.." I looked at her expectantly. "What are we going to do about it?"

She looked at me in shock, "You believe me?"

"Yeah Captain Trouble. If vampires existed then this was probably real too." I said.

"Tomorrow, I'm going over to find Jacob again, all tell him that its okay that he's a wolf." She said, hurt clouding her eyes.

"Alright," I said. She looked at me suspiciously.

"After putting you in harms way, you are being awfully accepting of this." She narrowed her eyes.

I shrugged, "Yeah because nobody warned me I was going to be in harms way. Now that I'm aware I can leave a will." I gave her a sarcastic smile.

She rolled her eyes, "Hey before you leave, turn my TV on please." I said sweetly.

She turned the TV on and left without a word. I grabbed Gus and held him against my chest, "She's crazy," I whispered in his ear.

He licked my cheek and laid comfortably on my pillow. Ben 10 was on and I didn't even like Ben 10.

"Where is the remote?" I asked out loud to myself.

The remote was very far from me actually, and I didn't want to get up to get it. I groaned loudly.

"Come to me," I cried out as I raised my hand with my palm open.

As if.

"OW!" I cried out as something hit my hand.

Looking at the object it was the—oh my god. It was the remote. My head began to throb in pain. I raised my hand up and concentrated on it lifting up and the remote followed.

"Oh my god." I whispered out.

**A/n: this is a slow built story guys, this is a romance yes but we still haven't introduced the Cullen's to Percy. It will happen soon though ;) review, fav, follow, all that good stuff. Currently edited this in French class hueue. **


	10. Biscuit head and Bubble Boy

I agreed to go to La Push with Bella, but I didn't agree to go at no five in the goddamn morning. Not really caring about what I was wearing I slipped on a pair of big sweats ad tucked those in my tan colored uggs, I wore a black tank top with a black hoodie over it. I looked like a cranky burnt potato with a side of hash brown, aka Gus.

Gus had his little cute black collar on and I was carrying the leash and the bone in my hand. Gus took a poopy on the floor so I had to clean that up too—little douche. Gus and I currently sat in the passenger seat of the monster truck falling asleep—I can't help it! I'm always tired.

We pulled up to the Black's house, Bella looked like she was on a mission while I looked like I wanted to _abort _the mission. I can't believe Jacob's a wolf.

I'm insane.

The house was dark, no lights in the windows, but Bella obviously didn't care that it was fucking seven in the goddamn morning. Her little pale ass fist thudded against the front door, I stood behind her with my eyes hooded, I cradled Gus against my chest like a newborn baby and mind you he was actually asleep—_that could have been me_.

"Come in," Bill said after a minute, and a light flicked on.

She twisted the knob; it was unlocked. Billy was leaning around an open doorway just off the little kitchen, a bathrobe around his shoulders, not in his chair yet.

"We ruined the man's happy time Bella, abort mission." I hissed in her ear.

She waved me off. When he saw who it was, his eyes widened briefly, and then his face turned stoic. I really couldn't blame him.

"Well, good morning, Bella, Percy. What are you two doing up so early?"

I fell against his couch and cuddled closer to Gus, "I was forced," I said muffled.

"Hey, Billy. I need to talk to Jake—where is he?" Bella said.

"Umm...I don't really know," Billy lied, you could hear it in his voice.

"Do you know what Charlie is doing this morning?" Bella demanded.

"Should I?"

Hey! What was Charlie doing?

"He and half the other men in town are all out in the woods with guns, hunting giant wolves."

Billy remained silent.

"Plot twist," I sung out.

"So I'd like to talk to Jake about that, if you don't mind," Bella continued.

Sitting up, since I was wide awake now I stared at them both, with Gus still asleep in my arms. "I'd bet he's still asleep," he finally said, nodding towards the tiny hallway off the front room. "He's out late a lot these days. Kid needs his rest—probably you shouldn't wake him."

"I second that!" I said.

"It's my turn," Bella muttered under her breath as she stalked towards the hallway.

Groaning I got out of the couch and looked at Billy apologetically, "Sorry about her," I rubbed my eyes with my free hand. "She's crazy."

He gave me a small grin and looked at Gus curiously, "Who might that be?"

I smiled at the sleeping pup in my arms, "This is my new baby, Gus." I said happily as I rubbed his belly.

Before he could say anything Bella stepped back out and shut the door quietly behind her and marched outside. Narrowing my eyes, I followed behind her despite Billy's protest.

Outside stood Paul, Embry, Jared, and Sam in there cut-off wearing, no shirt owning glory and Bella was running straight towards them.

"What is your problem!" I groaned out as I followed behind her quickly.

"What did you do?" Bella demanded as she approached them.

They all stared at her confused, I face-palmed with my empty hand and stood behind her. She pushed Sam back and Jared stepped forward, anger lacing his eyes.

Sam pointed at him in warning, "Easy," He growled out.

"He didn't want this!" Bella yelled.

Paul suddenly got in her face, "What did we do, huh? What did he tell you?" He growled out with a predatory grin.

I pushed Bella behind me and stood in front of her with a wide-awake and growling Gus, "Chill out, Biscuit face." Not my greatest comeback but you can't really blame me alright. "She's just worried for Jacob."

Sam pulled Paul back, "Both of you calm down."He demanded.

"I am calm, goddamit!" I cried out angrily. Bella pushed me behind her, taking back her place.

"Tell me—he tells me nothing because he's scared of you!"

Rolling my eyes, I ran my fingers over Gus's head. Paul, Embry, and Jared laugh at her accusation. Bella turned red in anger and punched Paul in the face.

"Oh my fucking shit!" I said shocked as Paul began to breath heavy and shake. I took a step back, Bella realizing what she unleashed, stepped back also.

"Bella, Persephone get back," Sam warned.

Paul began to growl and shake even more, "Paul, calm down now!" Sam ordered.

"Too late," Jared said with a smile.

Paul fucking combusted, literally. I'm being so serious. He turned into a fucking Silver wolf that was currently growling at Bella. Gus was whimpering and growling. Bella turned around and ran while I stood far enough away that I didn't have to run away.

"Bella!"

Turning around I saw Jacob jumping off his porch and running towards Bella, I thought he was going to embrace her but no, he jumped over her making Bella fall to the ground and watching what unraveled, Jacob exploded into a rusty brown wolf—the same one from the meadow. He began to attack Paul viciously.

Bella looked shocked while I found myself in another supernatural predicament. "God-fucking-damit." I sighed.

The two fighting wolves tumbled into the forest and I could no longer see them. Sam looked back at the two of us, "Take Bella and Persephone back to Emily's place," He said as he jogged in the forest.

I bet a looked like Paris Hilton with a dog in my hands everywhere I went. Well I'm becoming a Paris Hilton.

"Get the wolves out of the bag," Embry said sarcastically as he and Jared made there way towards us.

"Hey," Embry said as he smiled at me brightly.

"...Uh, hey?" I said flabbergasted. I still haven't digested what just happened. Jared laughed and petted Gus who yipped happily—little traitor.

"So wolves?" I squeaked out, they both chucked and nodded, "What's next? Banshees?!"

* * *

Embry opened the truck door and inhaled. "Mmm, Emily's cooking." Jared jumped out the back of the truck and headed for the door, but Embry stopped him with one hand on his chest. He looked at us meaningfully and cleared his throat.

"About Emily, Sam's fiancé. Don't stare, it bugs Sam." Embry said.

Bella and I stared in confusion, "Why would I stare?" Bella trailed off as Embry and Jared walked inside. Shrugging I followed.

The front room, like Billy's house, was mostly kitchen. A young woman with satiny copper skin and long straight crow-black hair was standing at the counter by the sink, popping big muffins out of a tin and placing them on a paper plate.

I could feel my stomach grumbling. I sighed happily at the smell.

"You guys hungry?" she asked in a melodic voice, she turned around to face us, a smile on half of her face.

The right side of her face was scarred from hairline to chin by three thick, red lines, livid in color though they were long healed. One line pulled down the corner of her dark, almond-shaped right eye, another twisted the right side of her mouth into a permanent grimace. Even with the scars, she regardless was still gorgeous. I smiled widely, not intimidated by the scars.

"Oh," Emily said, surprised. "Who's this?"

"Bella Swan, "Jared told her, shrugging. "Who else."

"Leave it to Jacob to find a way around," Emily muttered as she stared at Bella, "So you're the vampire girl?"

Bella stiffened, "Yes. Are you the wolf girl?"

She laughed, as did Embry and Jared. She turned her attention to me, "And this is?"

Before he could introduce me I approached her and gave her a kiss on each cheek and a hug. "I'm Percy Swan, the greater and cooler cousin." I said with a smile on my face.

She hugged me back and smiled, cautious of Gus.

"Where's Sam?" She asked

"Bella, er, surprised Paul this morning." Jared said as he stuffed his face.

Emily rolled her good eye, "Ahh Paul," She sighed. "Do you think they'll be long? I was just about to start the eggs."

"Don't worry," Embry told her. "If they're late, we won't let anything go to waste."

Emily chucked, and then opened the refrigerator, "No doubt," She agreed. "You girls hungry? Go ahead and help yourself to a muffin."

"Gladly," I said as I grabbed one of the biggest ones and took a huge bite, I moaned loudly. "Jesus, so good."

Embry nudged Jared and they both laughed, I rolled my eyes. Gus whimpered in hunger and nudged me. I pouted but took a piece off and gave it to him, he chomped loudly.

_"Jake,_ didn't say anything to me." Bella started off.

"That's a wolf thing," Embry said as he chewed loudly, "Alpha's order, gotta obey even if we want to or not. Check it out we can hear each other's thoughts."

"Could you shut up!" Jared said loudly, "These are trade secrets! Dammit! These chicks runs with vampires!"

I raised a hand, "Correction sir, I've never ran with vampires, _ever_. I'm pretty sure I can't anyways, Its physically impossible. They're fast."

Emily giggled behind Jared, "Yeah?" He asked. "Well we're faster. Freaked out yet?"

I scoffed and shook my head. "Not the first monster I've met." Bella said.

"Well, you're my second. So you hold a dear place in my heart." I said tenderly as I placed my free hand over my heart.

They both laughed, Sam walked in and made his face towards Emily. "Jake's right. You're good with weird." He directed that comment towards Bella.

I ended up taking five more bites out of my muffin and giving it to Gus because he was hungry. Sam kissed Emily lovingly and kissed each of her scars, it was adorable but I felt like I was intruding so I looked away.

Jacob and Paul walked up the porch and walked in, they were playfully shoving each other. "Sorry." Paul apologized to Bella.

Right here folks.

He then faced me and gave me a cocky smile, "Sorry, _biscuit head_."

I pouted, "Trust me I'm way better at my comebacks, I don't know what happened back there!" I defended.

"Stunned by my good looks?" Paul said as he motioned his hands towards his body.

I scoffed, "You wish, bubble boy."

From my peripheral vision I saw Jacob motion Bella and I towards him, Bella followed while I stayed, I rather not join the little love triangle they had going on. Even if Edward wasn't in Bella's life, it was like he was. I sighed. Love triangles, so impractical.

"Percy?" Jake called out.

I gave him a strained smile, "I'll stay here, I actually enjoy the company of wolf-turning hot-heads." I motioned to Paul.

Paul laughed and pulled a seat out for me to sit. Jacob grimaced and walked away, following Bella. I sat down and stared at them.

"So do you guys have a mating season like dogs or do you get sudden urges to pee in corners? Do you guys know how to train a puppy to not poop in random places? Because that would be useful..."

* * *

"Come on," I whispered as I raised my hand waiting for the cardboard box to follow.

I could move objects. I'm was telekinetic—the official term. I haven't told anyone about because, that's just crazy talk.

Breathing in, I cleared everything from my mind. Opening my eyes with new determination, I raised my hand again and thought about it moving up.

And it did.

Twirling my hand, the cardboard box followed. Since all these hand gestures made me silly, I put my hands down and concentrated with the box still levitating. It didn't waver, it stayed suspended in the air. I laughed in disbelief and made the box come to me.

Opening the flaps, inside the box were photo albums, from the day my mother found out she was pregnant with me and until two months ago. Sighing angrily, I pushed the box off the bed. I heard some glass breaking but ignored it. Gus was running on the floor, growling at his rubber toy.

I concentrated on that and made it move, Gus growled louder and ran towards it, we he was about to bite it I moved it to the left. He growled while I laughed loudly at his frustration.

After finding out about the Pack, Bella really hasn't had the chance to hang out with Jacob sine the pack was currently hunting down Victoria.

Bella has been distant, like always. Nothing could be done about that. Everyone has given up it seems.

Fidgeting, I connected my iPod to my speakers and played Hurt by Nine inch Nails. Huh. The accuracy.

Laying in bed, the haunting voice of Trent Reznor making my thoughts jumble.

_"You are special, my dear."_

_"You will see in time."_

_"We love you princess."_

God why?


	11. Reckless Bella, Nice Percy

I really do sleep a lot, my longest record so far has been...three in the afternoon? Four I think. But I really just slept until five, that was a all time low. I don't know why I'm so tired, once I hit puberty at the age of thirteen I've been so tired as if I don't have enough energy. Imagine how much of a hassle school was.

I'm glad that I leave food and water available for Gus, if not he would die of starvation. Getting up from bed, I cleaned the poop up from the floor and replaced the pee stained training pads with new ones. Yawning loudly, I opened the attic door so Gus could run out and do whatever he usually does.

Taking a quick shower, I brushed my teeth and my wet hair. I slipped on a black camisole, and a pair of blue ripped jeans. I don't know why I tried anymore, its not like I'm going anywhere.

I really need to stop this habit and start waking up at a _normal_ time. Thank god that Charlie was at work half of the time, if not he would of yelled his ass off and Bella—she didn't seem to care so.

Walking downstairs, I braided my blonde hair to the side and made myself a sandwich. I ate that pretty quickly since you know, I was dead to the world for a while. Sipping on some orange juice I picked the phone up when I heard the phone ring.

"Hello?"

Someone cleared there throat, "Hey, Persephone...it's Charlie," He sounded sad, like he's been crying. I frowned in confusion. "I won't be home in a while. Uh, remember Harry?"

His voice cracked at the end, I bit my lip. "Yeah..." I trailed off.

"He died recently, from a heart attack...I'm with his family right now, they need the moral support." He sniffed and paused for a minute. "I know you're the youngest and you've endured a lot but could you take care of Bella for me."

Closing my eyes and rubbing my temples, I agreed. "Sure, yeah." I grumbled.

He sighed in relief, "Thank you. I'm sorry I've put you through a lot of stress with Bella, you've lost ya' parents and you don't deserve all the stress I've put on you, kiddo." He apologized.

Clenching my fist I nodded as if he was in front of me, "Its fine." I said shortly. "What's family for..."

He told me to take care, and that there was money in the cookie jar if I wanted to order food, he soon he hung up and I was left alone. I made my way towards the living room and found Gus tugging at the couch pillow, rolling my eyes I chucked the pillow far away and Gus followed.

Grabbing the remote I turned the TV on and watched some Degrassi, since that was the only good thing on. I kept fidgeting like always as I watched the show, I changed positon like two-hundred times actually.

Don't you ever get that uneasy feeling that you weren't the only one in the room, like suddenly the space you were in was suddenly limited because someone else joined and you could feel there burning stare on you. Turning around I suspected to not see anyone standing their but would you look at that! A female!

She had to be a vampire, she was short, pale, and a blood-sucker! She was around 5'0, she had subtle curves and she looks like a goddamn fairy—so fragile looking but that was not the case. She had these beautiful topaz eyes, alerting me that she fed on animals, she actually fit in the description of Alice, from the Cullen's. I glared at her and stood up.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I demanded as I burned holes with my gaze.

She looked at me confused. "Who are you?" She asked in her musical ass voice.

I rolled my eyes, "Sorry, princess, this is not how it works. You are in my uncles home! You are not allowed to ask me questions." I hissed out. "Now, I'll ask again. What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Bella," She said softly. "Is she okay? Please don't tell me she's dead," The last part she whispered quietly to herself, but I heard her perfectly.

I laughed harshly, "Your so full of yourselves. No, Bella is not dead, she's off doing Bella things." I looked at her curiously. "How did you even get in here?"

She looked at me shocked, as if surprised that I heard her last comment, I ignored her expression. "The door was open." She said simply, as _if._

I crossed my arms in front of me chest, "Maybe you should leave before Bella arrives." I suggested.

She looked at me with a new found determination, "Absolutely not! That is my best-friend and I refuse to leave her before getting a chance to speak to her."

I gave her a almost predatory grin, "You use the term 'best-friend' so lightly," I commented. "If you were best-friends you wouldn't have abandoned her like you and your family did."

She flinched at my harshness but she knew it was true. Suddenly the door slammed opened and entered a shivering and shocked Bella. She looked at Alice in confusion as if she was really seeing her. Realization set in and she slammed into her. "Alice, oh Alice!" She cried.

Alice returned the hug, relief and confusion clouding her face, "Bella?"

Bella began to sob loudly, Alive pulled her towards the couch and pulled her into her lap. She rubbed her back comfortingly while I stared at the scene in shock.

She just accepted Alice just like that back into her life!

No questions asked! Nada!

How fucking pathetic.

Turning around I beckoned Gus towards me and he followed me to the kitchen. I jumped on the counter and sat there, I could hear what they were talking about from here.

Very surprising.

"I saw you _jump_ off a cliff, Bella!" Alice stressed out the jumped.

Bella sucked a deep breathe in, "For recreational purposes." She muttered.

"I thought you died!" Alice said abruptly.

Bella cleared her throat, "I'm fine," She said lamely.

I just shook my head while I heard this. How fucking foolish of her.

"I saw a vision of you!" the vampire explained, distressed that Bella was so calm about this.

"Did you...did you...did you _tell_ him?" Bella muttered out, concerned.

"No," Alice paused. "He only calls in once a few months. He said he wants to be alone."

They were both silent. How melodramatic of them.

"Bella, what's that god awful wet dog smell." Alice said disgusted.

"That could be Gus, Percy's new dog." Bella suggested.

I gasped. My dog did not stink!

"About her, who is she?" Alice asked curiously. I rolled my eyes again.

"She's my cousin, her father was my uncle. She's sixteen." She explained subtly.

Explain my whole life story while your at it.

"No its not that type of smell." Alice argued as she took a deep breathe in.

The front door slammed open and I immediately knew who it was. Bella's shadow—Jacob.

Alice must of turned around because she hissed lowly, "Bella, werewolves aren't good company to keep!"

"Speak for yourself." Jacob said lowly.

Sighing, I jumped off the counter and made myself present.

"I had to see you were safe," Jacob said as he looked at my approaching form and Bella. Alice stood up in outrage.

"Well, I'm not going to hurt her!"

Jacob scoffed, "No, your just a harmless Cullen," He pushed me behind him, I let it happen because...I didn't have a reason. "We're talking about the other blood sucker."

Alice furrowed her eyebrows and looked at Bella in disbelief, "Victoria?"

"Yeah, she's been around." Bella nodded.

"I didn't see that," She muttered. "I didn't see you get pulled out of the water." She furious gaze landed on Jacob. "I can't see passed you and your pack of mutts!"

Jacob growled and leaned forward, I grabbed him arm and tried to stop him, "Do make me upset." He warned. I rubbed his arm soothingly and the shakes stopped, he looked at me gratefully but I still had a emotionless mask on. I let him go and stepped away.

"Guys, calm down." Bella said as she stood up to supposedly try to stop a fight between a vampire and a werewolf. Bella gave Alice a look and pulled her outside. Sighing I went back to the kitchen with Jacob following.

"When are you going to stop ignoring me?" He asked. as he looked at me.

Sighing, I shrugged. "I don't know."

He sighed sadly and nodded, "I'm so sorry Percy," He apologized. "You've lost so much and I've made it worst by ignoring you and not helping you out like a true friend.

I shook my head and laughed sarcastically, "I don't want pity, Jacob." I looked at him under my lashes. "I'm fine."

He glowered down at me, "You are not fine!" He shouted. "I can see your pain and it hurts me to see you in such pain."

I looked at him confused. "It hurts you?" I asked. "How does that even work!?"

He approached me and put his huge ass hands on my shoulders, "If you feel pain, I feel pain." He whispered.

I laughed quietly, "That sounds like a huge commitment."

He gave me a grin. I sighed and leaned against the sink, he walked closer and leaned his forehead against mine. I swallowed nervously.

What was he doing?

Jacob began to bend his face towards mines, and I was still absolutely undecided.

Should I push him off? Or decline?

"Stop it," I whispered as I placed my hands on his warm chest. "You don't want this. You don't feel this way towards me." I closed my eyes and pushed him away. "You are letting your emotions cloud your judgment. You know who you want." He knew who I was referring too.

I couldn't lead this guy on, I felt nothing towards him. I didn't _love_ him.

He moved away, but still stared at me. The shrill ring of the phone made us both jump, I sighed—discreetly happy for the disruption and answered the phone.

"Swan Residence."

It was quite for a couple of seconds, "Is Charlie available?"

I furrowed my eyebrows, this mans voice was so perfect like. "Nah, he's planning funeral." I said glumly.

The person on the other line suddenly hung up, I looked at the phone in disbelief, "Rude." I snapped as I put the phone back in its place.

"Who was that?" Jacob asked curiously. I shrugged.

"I don't know, he didn't give a name."

Bella suddenly ran back inside and upstairs, Alice followed behind she stood motionless, I looked at her confused.

"What's going on?" I asked her.

"Edward thinks Bella's dead, and he's going to get himself killed." She explained distressed.

"And you told Bella this I'm sure. Where is he going? To the Volturi?" I asked, I was pretty calm as I asked her these questions.

She looked at me shocked, that I knew about the most important people in her world but she nodded numbly, "Yes."

I nodded and closed my eyes, contemplating on what I should do. Sighing I ran upstairs to my room and packed a bag with some outfits, my wallet, and my passport and papers.

_"I know you're the youngest and you've endured a lot but could you take care of Bella for me."_

For Charlie.

I ran back downstairs and met Bella, Alice, and a frantic Jacob. "I'm coming." I announced as I followed Bella.

"You can't!" Alice protested as she looked at me in fear.

"I can! Charlie asked me to take care of her and that's what I'm doing. Sorry." I smiled sweetly.

Bella looked at me with unshed tears and she got in the passenger seat, Alice was already seated in the drivers.

"You are not going!" Jacob roared.

I opened the car door and got in, "I am and I will! Take care of my baby Gus!" I cried out as the car drove off.


	12. Let me seduce you with money

We made our flight with seconds to spare, and then the actual torture began. The plane sat idle on the tarmac while the flight attendants strolled—so casually— up and down the aisle patting the bags in the overhead compartments to make sure everything fit. The pilots leaned out of the cockpit chatting with them as they passed. Alice hand was on Bella's shoulder to stop her from bouncing up and down here sit, but for me that couldn't be stopped.

I really need to start taking my medicine.

Nah.

"Its faster than running," Alice reminded Bella in a low voice.

Finally the place began to roll lazily from the gate, building speed with a gradual steadiness. Alice began to talk to someone named Jasper on the phone.

"I can't be sure, I keep seeing do different things, he keeps changing his mind...a killing spree through the city, attacking the guard, lifting a car over his head in the main square...mostly things that would expose them—he knows that's the fastest way to force a reaction..."

"No, you can't." Alice voice dropped till you could barely hear her.

I had the window seat so I looked down at the landscape below me. "Tell Emmett no...Well, go after Emmett and Rosalie and bring them back...Think about it, Jasper. If he sees any of us, what do you think he will do?"

She nodded. "Exactly. I think Bella is the only chance—if there is a chance...I'll do everything that can be done, but prepare Carlisle; the odds aren't good." She laughed then. "I found her Jasper."

I felt her gaze on my back, immediately knowing she was talking about me. Frowning I played with my fingers. "Yes, I will, with my life. I promise." She hung up and leaned back in her seat with her eyes closed.

I looked at Bella, "Tell me everything, Alice." She begged. "I don't understand. Why did you tell Jasper to stop Emmett, why can't they come help us?"

"Two reasons," She whispered, her eyes still closed. "The first I told him. We could try to stop Edward ourselves—if Emmett could get his hand on him, we might be able to stop him long enough to convince him you're alive. But we can't sneak up on Edward. And if he sees us coming for him, he'll just act that much faster. He'll throw a Buiclc through a wall or something, and the Volturi will take him down."

"Tat's the second reason of course, the reason I couldn't say to Jasper. Because if they're there and something happens to—Emmett and Jasper will fight them. I can't lose my brothers like that." Her eyes begging for her to understand.

Things are getting way to emotional for me.

"Who are these Volturi?" I demanded in a whisper. "What makes them so much more dangerous than Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and you?" It was hard to imagine something scarier than that.

She took a deep breath, "How much did Bella tell you?"

"She just said they were an old, powerful family—like royalty. That you didn't antagonize them unless you wanted to die."

"You have to understand," She said, her voice slower, more measured now. "We Cullen's are unique in more ways that you know. It's abnormal for so many of us to live together in peace. It's the same for Tanya's family in the north, and Carlisle speculates that abstaining makes it easier for us to be civilized, to form bonds based on love rather than survival or convenience. Our kind travel alone, or in pairs, as a general rule. Carlisle's family is the biggest in existence, as far as I know, with the one exception. The Volturi."

"There were three of them originally, Aro, Caius, and Marcus."

"I've seen them," Bella mumbled. "In the picture n Carlisle's study."

Alice nodded. "Two females joined them over time and the five of them make up the family. I'm not sure, but I suspect that their age is what gives them the ability to live peacefully together. They are well over three thousand years old. Or maybe it's their gifts that give them extra tolerance. Like Edward and I, Aro and Marcus are...talented"

"Or maybe its just their love of power that binds them together. Royalty is an apt description."

"But if there are only five—" she cut me off.

"Five that make up the family," She corrected. "That doesn't include their guard."

Bella took a deep breath in. "That sounds...serious."

"Oh it is," She assured. "There were nine members of the guard that were permanent, the last time we heard. Others are more...transitory. It changes. And many of them are gifted as well—with formidable gifts, gifts that make what I can do look like a parlor trick. The Volturi chose them for their abilities, physical, or otherwise." She nodded to herself. "They don't get into too many confrontations. No one is stupid enough to mess with them. They stay in their city, leaving only as duty calls."

"Duty?" I wondered.

They are royalty for a reason. Over the millennia, they have assumed the position of enforcing our rules—which actually translates to punishment transgressors. They fulfill that duty decisively."

My eyes popped wide with shock. "There are vamp rules?"

Alice rolled her eyes, "It's not that complicated. There's only one core restriction—an if you think about it, you can probably figure it out for yourself."

Bella shrugged clueless, I guessed. "Keep your existence a secret?"

"Bingo."

"Could you pick a more conspicuous care to steal, Alice?" Bella complained as Alice weaved through the city of Florence.

The Tuscan landscape just flashed pasted with blurring speed. This was my second trip here. Alice driving seemed to frighten Bella but I was having fun—I just didn't express it.

Alice eyes glazed but she maintained control of the car.

"What do you see?" Bella asked concerned.

"They...they refused him!" Alice said in disbelief.

"So..?" I trailed off.

"He's going to make a scene, show himself to the humans."

I groaned, and hit my head behind Alice cushioned seat. I was sweating like crazy, I'm so glad I changed before I got off the plane. I didn't exactly pick the clothes, I just shoved whatever I saw in plain sign. Too bad. I packed three skirts and a Bralet. My obvious summer clothes. So I just wore my black pleated skirt with the floral Bralet. I had to put on a pair of shoes before I ran out with Bella and what was in the living room stowed under the couch were my heeled combats.

Thank you Jesus that I'm graceful in heels.

I was ready to fuck some vampires up.

Not really. I'm probably going to die and leave my poor baby Gus.

I LOVE YOU GUS.

At least I look cute as I die. Death by bed-bug, a true story written by Persephone Swan.

We began the steep climb and the road grew congested. As we wound higher, the cars became too close together for Alice to weave insanely between them anymore. We slowed to a crawl behind a little tan Peugeot.

"Alice," Bella moaned. The clock on the dash seemed to be speeding up.

"It's the only way in," She tried to soothe. But her voice was too strained to comfort.

The cars continued to edge forward, one car length at a time. The dun beamed down brilliantly, seeming already overhead. The cars crept one by one toward the city. As we got closer, I could see cars parked by the side of the road with people getting out to walk the rest of the way. At first I thought it was just impatience but then we came around a switchback, and I could see the filled parking lot outside the city wall, the crowds of people walking through the gates. No one was being allowed to drive through.

"Alice," Bella whispered urgently.

THE TENSION IS KILLING ME.

"I know," She said, her face was chiseled from ice.

The color red was everywhere. Red shirts, red hats, red flags, dripping long ribbons beside the gate, whipping in the wind. So much fucking red. St. Marcus festival?

"Bella, Percy." Alice spoke quickly in a fierce, low voice. "I can't see what the guard here will decide now. If this doesn't work, you're going to have to go in alone. You are going to have to run. Just keep asking for the Palazzo dei Prori, and running in the direction they tell you. Don't get lost."

Must be our lucky day. I know exactly where that is.

"I know where it is, it's by the clock tower." I said hurridly.

They looked at me shocked, Alice nodded. "I'll go around and try to find a secluded spot behind the city where I can go over the wall. Edward will be under the clock tower, to the north of the square. There's a narrow alleyway on the right, and he'll be in the shadow there. You have to get his attention before he can move into the sun."

Bella nodded furiously.

Alice was near the front of the line. A man in a navy blue uniform was directing the flow of traffic, turning the cars away from the full lot. They U-turned and headed back to find a place beside the road.

Then it was Alice's turn.

The uniformed man motioned lazily, not paying attention. Alice accelerated, edging around him and heading for the gate. He shouted something at us, but held his ground, waving frantically to keep the next car from following our bad example.

The man at the gate wore a matching uniform. As we approached him, the throngs of tourists passed, crowding the sidewalks, staring curiously at the pushy, flashy Porsche.

The guard stepped into the middle of the street. Alice angled the car carefully before she came to a full stop. The sun beat against the window, and she was in shadow. I swiftly reached in front of the seat and grabbed something from my guard came around the car with an irritated expression, and tapped on her window angrily. She rolled the window down halfway, and I watched him do a double take when he saw the face behind the dark glass.

"I'm sorry, only tour buses allowed in the city today, miss," he said in English, with a heavy accent. He was apologetic, now, as if he wished he had better news for the strikingly beautiful woman.

"It's a private tour," Alice said, flashing an alluring smile. I reached my hand out the window, into the sunlight. I took his hand, still raised from tapping the car window, and pulled it into the car. I put something into his palm, and folded his fingers around it.

His face was dazed as he retrieved his hand and stared at the thick roll of money he now held. The outside bill was a thousand dollar bill. "Is this a joke?" he mumbled.

My smile was blinding. "Only if you think it's funny."

He looked at me, his eyes staring wide. I glanced nervously at the clock on the dash. If Edward stuck to his plan, we had only five minutes left. "We're in a wee bit of a hurry," I hinted, still smiling.

The guard blinked twice, and then shoved the money inside his vest. He took a step away from the window and waved us on. None of the passing people seemed to notice the quiet exchange. Alice drove into the city, and we sighed in relief.

The street was very narrow, cobbled with the same color stones as the faded cinnamon brown buildings that darkened the street with their shade. It had the feel of an alleyway. Red flags decorated the walls, spaced only a few yards apart, flapping in the wind that whistled through the narrow lane.  
It was crowded, and the foot traffic slowed our progress. "Just a little farther," Alice encouraged Bella was gripping the door handle, ready to throw myself into the street as soon as she spoke the word.

She drove in quick spurts and sudden stops, and the people in the crowd shook their fists at us and said angry words that I was glad I understood. She turned onto a little path that couldn't have been meant for cars; shocked people had to squeeze into doorways as we scraped by.

We found another street at the end. The buildings were taller here; they leaned together overhead so that no sunlight touched the pavement—the thrashing red flags on either side nearly met. The crowd was thicker here than anywhere else. Alice stopped the car. Bella had the door open before we were at standstill.

She pointed to where the street widened into a patch of bright openness. "There—we're at the southern end of the square. Run straight across, to the right of the clock tower. I'll find a way around—"

Her breath caught suddenly, and when she spoke again, her voice was a hiss. "They're everywhere?"

Bella froze in place, but she pushed her out of the car. "Forget about them. You have two minutes. Go, Bella, go!" she shouted, I climbed out of the car as she spoke.

I didn't pause to watch Alice melt into the shadows. I didn't stop to close my door behind me. I shoved a heavy woman out of my way and ran flat out, head down, paying little attention to anything but the uneven stones beneath my feet. I looked behind to see if Bella was keeping up.

Coming out of the dark lane, We was blinded by the brilliant sunlight beating down into the principal plaza. The wind whooshed into me, flinging my hair into my eyes and blinding me further. It was no wonder that I didn't see the wall of flesh until I'd smacked into it.

"Mi scusi! Merda! (_Excuse me! Shit!_) " I cussed in Italian.

There was no pathway, no crevice between the close pressed bodies. I pushed against them furiously, fighting the hands that shoved back. I heard exclamations of irritation and even pain as I battled our way out. The faces were a blur of anger and surprise, surrounded by the ever-present red. A blond woman scowled at me, and the red scarf coiled around her neck looked like a gruesome wound. A child, lifted on a man's shoulders to see over the crowd, grinned down at me, his lips distended over a set of plastic vampire fangs. I gave him a grin and a wink.

The throng jostled around me, spinning me the wrong direction. I was glad the clock was so visible, or I'd never keep my course straight. But both hands on the clock pointed up toward the pitiless sun, and, though I shoved viciously against the crowd, I knew we were too late. We weren't halfway across.

"Bella run!" I roared to her.

But there was a break in the crowd—I could see a bubble of space ahead. I pushed Bella urgently toward it, not realizing till I bruised my shins against the bricks that there was a wide, square fountain set into the center of the plaza.

Bella flung her leg over the edge and ran through the knee-deep water. It sprayed all around her as she thrashed my way across the pool. The fountain was very wide; it let her cross the center of the square and then some in mere seconds. She didn't pause when she hit the far edge. I ran after her, the long way because I was not getting wet. I glanced up at the clock again.

A deep, booming chime echoed through the square. It throbbed in the stones under my feet. Children cried, covering their ears. And I heard Bella start screaming as I ran. "Edward!" She screamed.

The clock tolled again. I ran past a child in his mother's arms—his hair was almost white in the dazzling sunlight. A circle of tall men, all wearing red blazers, called out warnings as I barreled through them. The clock tolled again.

On the other side of the men in blazers, there was a break in the throng, space between the sightseers who milled aimlessly around me. My eyes searched the dark narrow passage to the right of the wide square edifice under the tower. I couldn't see Bella anymore—there were still too many people in the way. The clock tolled again. It was hard to see now. Without the crowd to break the wind, it whipped at my face and burned my eyes.

A little family of four stood nearest to the alley's mouth. The two girls wore crimson dresses, with matching ribbons tying their dark hair back. The father wasn't tall. It seemed like I could see something bright in the shadows, just over his shoulder. I hurtled toward them. The clock tolled, and the littlest girl clamped her hands over her ears. The older girl, just waist high on her mother, hugged her mother's leg and stared into the shadows behind them. As I watched, she tugged on her mother's elbow and pointed toward the darkness. The clock tolled. And then I saw Bella push her sparkling boyfriend out of the way. I stopped running and laughed in disbelief. I walked my way towards them.

"She's not dead," I interrupted. "And neither are you!"

He kept mumbling about how this was hell and that is wasn't that bad with Bella around. How fucking delusional.

Bella struggled in his arms, and his brow furrowed in confusion.

"What was that?" he asked politely.

"We're not dead, not yet! But we have to get out of here before the Volturi—"

Comprehension flickered on his face as Bella spoke. Before she could finish, he suddenly yanked both of us away from the edge of the shadows, spinning us effortlessly so that our backs was tight against the brick wall, and his back was to u as he faced away into the alley. His arms spread wide, protectively, in front of us. I peeked under his arm to see two dark shapes detach themselves from the gloom.

"Greetings, gentlemen," Edward's voice was calm and pleasant, on the surface. "I don't think I'll be requiring your services today. I would appreciate it very much, however, if you would send my thanks to your masters."

What type of BDSM do they have going on here?

Can I maybe join?

Hueu. Just playing.

"Shall we take this conversation to a more appropriate venue?" a smooth voice whispered menacingly.

"I don't believe that will be necessary." Edward's voice was harder now. "I know your instructions, Felix. I haven't broken any rules."

"Felix merely meant to point out the proximity of the sun," the other shadow said in a soothing tone. They were both concealed within smoky gray cloaks that reached to the ground and undulated in the wind.

"Let us seek better cover."

"I'll be right behind you," Edward said dryly. "Bella, why don't you and your friend go back to the square and enjoy the festival?"

"No, bring the girls," the first shadow said, somehow injecting a leer into his whisper.

"I don't think so." The pretense of civility disappeared. Edward's voice was flat and icy. His weight shifted infinitesimally, and I could see that he was preparing to fight.

"No." Bella mouthed the word from my peripheral vision.

"Shh," he murmured.

"Felix," the second, more reasonable shadow cautioned. "Not here." He turned to Edward. "Aro would simply like to speak with you again, if you have decided not to force our hand after all."

"Certainly," Edward agreed. '"But the girls goes free."

"I'm afraid that's not possible," the polite shadow said regretfully. "We do have rules to obey."

"Then I'm afraid that I'll be unable to accept Aro's invitation, Demetri."

"That's just fine," Felix purred. I could see that Felix was very big, tall and thick through the shoulders.

"Aro will be disappointed," Demetri sighed.

"I'm sure he'll survive the letdown," Edward replied.

Felix and Demetri stole closer toward the mouth of the alley, spreading out slightly so they could come at Edward from two sides. They meant to force him deeper into the alley, to avoid a scene. No reflected light found access to their skin; they were safe inside their cloaks.

Edward didn't move an inch. He was dooming himself by protecting us, aka not me because I'm just here as some side dish, he was truy protecting Bella.  
Abruptly, Edward's head whipped around, toward the darkness of the winding alley, and Demetri and Felix did the same, in response to some sound or movement too subtle for my senses.

"Let's behave ourselves, shall we?" a lilting voice suggested. "There are ladies present."

Alice tripped lightly to Edward's side, her stance casual. There was no hint of any underlying tension. She looked so tiny, so fragile. Her little arms swung like a child's.

Yet Demetri and Felix both straightened up, their cloaks swirling slightly as a gust of wind funneled through the alley. Felix's face soured. Apparently, they didn't like even numbers.

"We're not alone," she reminded them.

Demetri glanced over his shoulder. A few yards into the square, the little family, with the girls in their red dresses, was watching us. The mother was speaking urgently to her husband, her eyes on the five of us. She looked away when Demetri met her gaze. The man walked a few steps farther into the plaza, and tapped one of the red-blazered men on the shoulder.

Demetri shook his head. "Please, Edward, let's be reasonable," he said.

I was way out of my element here.

"Let's," Edward agreed. "And we'll leave quietly now, with no one the wiser."

Demetri sighed in frustration. "At least let us discuss this more privately."

Six men in red now joined the family as they watched us with anxious expressions.

Edward's teeth came together audibly. "No."

Felix smiled.

"Enough."

The voice was high, reedy, and and came from behind us. I peeked under Edward's other arm to see a small, dark shape coming toward us. By the way the edges billowed, I knew it would be another one of them. Who else?

At first I thought it was a young boy. The newcomer was as tiny as Alice, with lank, pale brown hair trimmed short. The body under the cloak—which was darker, almost black—was slim and androgynous. But the face was too pretty for a boy. The wide-eyed, full-lipped face would make a Botticelli angel look like a gargoyle. Even allowing for the dull crimson irises. Her size was so insignificant that the reaction to her appearance confused me. Felix and Demetri relaxed immediately, stepping back from their offensive positions to blend again with the shadows of the overhanging walls.

Edward dropped his arms and relaxed his position as well—but in defeat.

"Jane," he sighed in recognition and resignation.

Alice folded her arms across her chest, her expression impassive.

"Follow me," Jane spoke again, her childish voice a monotone. She turned her back on us and drifted silently into the dark.

Felix gestured for us to go first, smirking.

Alice walked after the little Jane at once. Edward wrapped his arm around Bella's waist and pulled her along. I just followed suit, alone.

Great.

"Well, Alice," Edward said conversationally as we walked. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised to see you  
here."

"It was my mistake," Alice answered in the same tone. "It was my job to set it right."

"What happened?" His voice was polite, as if he were barely interested. I imagined this was due to the listening ears behind us.

"It's a long story." Alice's eyes flickered toward me and away. "In summary, she did jump off a cliff, but she wasn't trying to kill herself. Bella's all about the extreme sports these days."

Bella flushed and turned her eyes straight ahead. I could imagine what he was hearing in Alice's thoughts now. Near-drowning's, stalking vampires, werewolf friends…I smiled lightly.

"Hm," Edward said curtly, and the casual tone of his voice was gone.

There was a loose curve to the alley, still slanting downward, so I didn't see the squared-off dead end coming until we reached the flat, windowless, brick face. The little one called Jane was nowhere to be seen. Alice didn't hesitate, didn't break pace as she strode toward the wall. Then, with easy grace, she slid down an open hole in the street. It looked like a drain, sunk into the lowest point of the paving. I hadn't noticed it until Alice disappeared, but the grate was halfway pushed aside. The hole was small, and black.

"It's all right, Bella," Edward said in a low voice. "Alice will catch you."

I eyed the hole doubtfully. I imagine he would have gone first, if Demetri and Felix hadn't been waiting, smug and silent, behind us. Bella dropped, and then it was us.

"You see, I'm wearing a skirt and all my lady parts will just show so maybe I could stay here—"

"Nope. No can do." Felix said smugly. I nodded.

"Yeah, I guessed." I crouched down, swinging my legs into the narrow gap.  
"Alice catching me?" I asked Edward, he nodded.

"How the hell is her little ass going to catch me?" I was stalling, and they all knew.

"Stop stalling, Percy. I'm right here," she reassured me. Her voice came from too far below to make me feel better. Edward took my wrists—his hands felt like stones in winter—and lowered me into the blackness.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Drop her," Alice called.

Edward let me fall.

It was silent and short. The air whipped past me for just half a second, and then, with a huff as I exhaled, Alice's waiting arms caught me. She stood me upright. It was dim, but not black at the bottom. The light from the hole above provided a faint glow, reflecting wetly from the stones under my feet. The light vanished for a second, and then Edward was a faint, white radiance beside me. He put his arm around Bella, holding her close to his side, and began to tow her swiftly forward. The sound of the heavy grate sliding over the drain hole behind us rang with metallic finality.

"That was really fun," I whispered to Alice. I don't even know why I was whispering when every vampire in the room could hear me perfectly. I wished I could ask what was going to happen now. I wanted desperately to know how we were going to die—as if that would somehow make it better, knowing in advance.

The path beneath our feet continued to slant downward, taking us deeper into the ground, and it made me claustrophobic. I couldn't tell where the light was coming from, but it slowly turned dark gray instead of black. We were in a low, arched tunnel. Long trails of ebony moisture seeped down the gray stones, like they were bleeding ink.

We hurried through the tunnel.

At the end of the tunnel was a grate—the iron bars were rusting, but thick as my arm. A small door made of thinner, interlaced bars was standing open. Edward ducked through and hurried on to a larger, brighter stone room. The grille slammed shut with a clang, followed by the snap of a lock.

Jane waited by the elevator, one hand holding the doors open for us. Her expression was apathetic. Once inside the elevator, the three vampires that belonged to the Volturi relaxed further. They threw back their cloaks, letting the hoods fall back on their shoulders. Felix and Demetri were both of a slightly olive complexion—it looked odd combined with their chalky pallor. Felix's black hair was cropped short, but Demetri's waved to his shoulders. Their irises were deep crimson around the edges, darkening until they were black around the pupil. Under the shrouds, their clothes were modern, pale, and nondescript.

Not bad, Fabio.

The elevator ride was short; we stepped out into what looked like a posh office reception area. The walls were paneled in wood, the floors carpeted in thick, deep green. There were no windows, but large, brightly lit paintings of the Tuscan countryside hung everywhere as replacements. Pale leather couches were arranged in cozy groupings, and the glossy tables held crystal vases full of vibrantly colored bouquets. The flowers' smell reminded me of a funeral home.  
In the middle of the room was a high, polished mahogany counter. There sat a lady, she was tall, with dark skin and green eyes. She was every bit as human as I was. I couldn't comprehend what this human woman was doing here, totally at ease, surrounded by vampires.

She smiled politely in welcome. "Good afternoon, Jane," she said. There was no surprise in her face as she glanced at Jane's company.

Jane nodded. "Gianna." She continued toward a set of double doors in the back of the room, and we followed.

As Felix passed the desk, he winked at Gianna, and she giggled. I rolled my eyes.

On the other side of the wooden doors was a different kind of reception. The pale boy in the pearl gray suit could have been Jane's twin. His hair was darker, and his lips were not as full, but he was just as lovely. He came forward to meet us. He smiled, reaching for her. "Jane."

"Alec," she responded, embracing the boy. They kissed each other's cheeks on both sides. Then he looked at us.

"They send you out for one and you come back with ….three," he noted, looking at us. "Nice work."

Does this little douche consider us halves? WHAT A DOUCHE.

She laughed—the sound sparkled with delight like a baby's cooing.

"Welcome back, Edward," Alec greeted him. "You seem in a better mood."

"Marginally," Edward agreed in a flat voice. I glanced at Edward's hard face, and wondered how his mood could have been darker before.

Alec chuckled, and examined Bella as she clung to Edward's side. "And this is the cause of all the trouble?" he asked, skeptical.

Edward smiled. Alec turned his gaze on me.

"And what's your role in this?" he asked, amused.

I smiled sheepishly, "I'm just the side dish," I face-palmed, wrong term for the wrong time. "Urgh, maybe I shouldn't have used that term?"

Demetri and Felix laughed, while Jane and Alec cracked a smile.

"Dibs." Felix called casually from behind me.

Edward and I turned, Edward growled while I pointed at myself. "You dare speak to me as if I am a substance to fulfill your hunger?" I said with a British accent.

This was my coping mechanism. I totally joke around when I'm about to die.

Just kidding.

I'm just freaking the fuck out.

I frowned and slapped my knee in frustration, "Dammit, all these puns will be the death of me." AHA! Another one.

Felix chuckled, "Dibs, indeed." He repeated almost to himself.

"Aro will be so pleased to see you again," Alec said, as if nothing had passed.

"Let's not keep him waiting," Jane suggested.

Edward nodded once.

We walked for a bit more and then they opened these huge doors open.


	13. Is that some kind of STD?

Two stories up, long window slits threw thin rectangles of bright sunlight onto the stone floor below.

There were no artificial lights. The only furniture in the room were several massive wooden chairs, like thrones, that were spaced unevenly, flush with the curving stone walls. In the very center of the circle, in a slight depression, was another drain.

That's probably where the dead bodies go.

Don't take my work, I don't know a damn thing.

The room was not empty. A handful of people were convened in seemingly relaxed conversation.

The murmur of low, smooth voices was a gentle hum in the air. As I watched, a pair of pale women in summer dresses paused in a patch of light, and, like prisms, their skin threw the light in rainbow sparkles against the sienna walls.

The exquisite faces all turned toward our party as we entered the room. Most of the immortals were dressed in inconspicuous pants and shirts—things that wouldn't stick out at all on the streets below. But the man who spoke first wore one of the long robes. It was pitch-black, and brushed against the floor.

For a moment, I thought his long, jet-black hair was the hood of his cloak.

"Jane, dear one, you've returned!" he cried in evident delight. His voice was just a soft sighing.

He drifted forward, and the movement flowed with such surreal grace. I was astonished as he floated closer and I could see his face. It was not like the unnaturally attractive faces that surrounded him (for he did not approach us alone; the entire group converged around him, some following, and some walking ahead of him with the alert manner of bodyguards). I

I couldn't decide if his face was beautiful or not. I suppose the features were perfect. But he was as different from the vampires beside him as they were from me. His skin was translucently white, like onion skin, and it looked just as delicate—it stood in shocking contrast to the long black hair that framed his face.

I felt a strange, horrifying urge to touch his cheek, His eyes were red, the same as the others around him, but the color was clouded, milky; I wondered if his vision was affected by the haze.

He glided to Jane, took her face in his papery hands, kissed her lightly on her full lips, and then floated back a step.

"Yes, Master." Jane smiled; the expression made her look like an angelic child. "I brought him back alive, just as you wished."

"Ah, Jane." He smiled, too. "You are such a comfort to me."

He turned his misty eyes toward us, and the smile brightened—became ecstatic.

"And Alice and Bella, too!" he rejoiced, clapping his thin hands together. "This is a happy surprise! Wonderful!"

His gaze landed on me, he tilted his head to the side like a confused puppy. "And who might you be, my dear?" He asked.

"Percy Swan." I murmured, with a polite smile.

He clapped in delight, "Sisters?"

I grimaced at the thought. "No, cousins." God bless.

That didn't denture his expression.

He turned to our hulking escort. "Felix, be a dear and tell my brothers about our company. I'm sure they wouldn't want to miss this."

There's more of them?

Oh sweet god on the throne with a pogo stick.

"Yes, Master." Felix nodded and disappeared back the way we had come.

"You see, Edward?" The strange vampire turned and smiled at Edward like a fond but scolding  
grandfather. "What did I tell you? Aren't you glad that I didn't give you what you wanted yesterday?"

"Yes, Aro, I am," he agreed.

"I love a happy ending." Aro sighed. "They are so rare. But I want the whole story. How did this happen? Alice?" He turned to gaze at Alice with curious, misty eyes. "Your brother seemed to think you infallible, but apparently there was some mistake."

"Oh, I'm far from infallible." She flashed a dazzling smile. She looked perfectly at ease, except that her hands were balled into tight little fists. "As you can see today, I cause problems as often as I cure them."

"You're too modest," Aro chided. "I've seen some of your more amazing exploits, and I must admit I've never observed anything like your talent. Wonderful!"

Alice flickered a glance at Edward. Aro did not miss it.

"I'm sorry, we haven't been introduced properly at all, have we? It's just that I feel like I know you already, and I tend get ahead of myself. Your brother introduced us yesterday, in a peculiar way. You see, I share some of your brother's talent, only I am limited in a way that he is not." Aro shook his head; his tone was envious.

"And also exponentially more powerful," Edward added dryly. He looked at Alice as he swiftly explained. "Aro needs physical contact to hear your thoughts, but he hears much more than I do. You know I can only hear what's passing through your head in the moment. Aro hears every thought your mind has ever had."

Fuck my asshole.

I DON'T LIKE THIS GAME ANYMORE.

Alice raised her delicate eyebrows, and Edward inclined his head. Aro didn't miss that either.

"But to be able to hear from a distance…" Aro sighed, gesturing toward the two of them, and the exchange that had just taken place. "That would be so convenient."

Aro looked over our shoulders. All the other heads turned in the same direction, including Jane, Alec and Demetri, who stood silently beside us. Felix was back, and behind him floated two more black-robed men. Both looked very much like Aro, one even had the same flowing black hair. The other had a shock of snow-white hair—the same shade as his face—that brushed against his shoulders.

Their faces had identical, paper-thin skin.

"Marcus, Caius, look!" Aro crooned. "Bella is alive after all, And she brought her cousin along, and Alice is here with her! Isn't that wonderful?"

No it really isn't.

Neither of the other two looked as if wonderful would be their first choice of words. The dark-haired man seemed utterly bored, like he'd seen too many millennium of Aro's enthusiasm. The other's face was sour under the snowy hair.

Their lack of interest did not curb Aro's enjoyment.

"Let us have the story," Aro almost sang in his feathery voice.

The white-haired ancient vampire drifted away, gliding toward one of the wooden thrones. The other paused beside Aro, and he reached his hand out, at first I thought to take Aro's hand. But he just touched Aro's palm briefly and then dropped his hand to his side. Aro raised one black brow.

I wondered how his papery skin did not crumple in the effort.

Edward snorted very quietly and then raised in eyebrow in interest, and Alice looked at him, curious.

"Thank you, Marcus," Aro said. "That's quite interesting."

I realized, a second late, that Marcus was letting Aro know his thoughts. Marcus didn't look interested. He glided away from Aro to join the one who must be Caius, seated against the wall. Two of the attending vampires followed silently behind him—bodyguards, like I'd thought before. I could see that the two women in the sundresses had gone to stand beside Caius in the same manner.

The idea of any vampire needing a guard was faintly ridiculous to me, but maybe the ancient ones were as frail as their skin suggested.

Aro was shaking his head. "Amazing,"' he said. "Absolutely amazing."

Alice's expression was frustrated. Edward turned to her and explained again in a swift, low voice. "Marcus sees relationships. He's surprised by the intensity of ours...And Percy's."

Excuse me what.

I raised an eyebrow, "Relationship with who?" I asked lowly, I scoffed after. "Me, in a relationship? Please."

Then Caius turned his angry gaze on me. I bit my lip nervously but didn't look away from the challenge. His red milky eyes widen in shock and quickly went back to his angry face.

Okay...

Aro smiled. "So convenient," he repeated to himself. Then he spoke to us. "It takes quite a bit to surprise Marcus, I can assure you."

I looked at Marcus's dead face, and I believed that.

"It's just so difficult to understand, even now," Aro mused, staring at Edward's arm wrapped around Bella.

It was hard for me to follow Aro's chaotic train of thought. I struggled to keep up. "How can you stand so close to her like that?"

"It's not without effort," Edward answered calmly.

"But still—_la tua cantante!_ What a waste!"

Edward chuckled once without humor. "I look at it more as a price."

Aro was skeptical. "A very high price."

"Opportunity cost."

Aro laughed. "If I hadn't smelled her through your memories, I wouldn't have believed the call of anyone's blood could be so strong. I've never felt anything like it myself. Most of us would trade much for such a gift, and yet you…"

"Waste it," Edward finished, his voice sarcastic now.

Sassy.

I wonder if he heard that.

Edward nod if you heard me.

Its either he's ignoring me or he can't hear me because he didn't nod. I pouted subtly.

Aro laughed again. "Ah, how I miss my friend Carlisle! You remind me of him—only he was not so angry."

"Carlisle outshines me in many other ways as well."

"I certainly never thought to see Carlisle bested for self-control of all things, but you put him to shame."

"Hardly." Edward sounded impatient. As if he were tired of the preliminaries. It made me more afraid; I couldn't help but try to imagine what he expected would follow.

"I am gratified by his success," Aro mused. "Your memories of him are quite a gift for me, though they astonish me exceedingly. I am surprised by how it… pleases me, his success in this unorthodox path he's chosen. I expected that he would waste, weaken with time. I'd scoffed at his plan to find others who would share his peculiar vision. Yet, somehow, I'm happy to be wrong."

Edward didn't reply.

"But your restraint!" Aro sighed. "I did not know such strength was possible. To inure yourself against such a siren call, not just once but again and again—if I had not felt it myself, I would not have believed."

Edward gazed back at Aro's admiration with no expression.

"Just remembering how she appeals to you…" Aro chuckled. "It makes me thirsty."

Edward tensed.

"Don't be disturbed," Aro reassured him. "I mean her no harm. But I am so curious, about one thing in particular." He eyed me with bright interest. "May I?" he asked eagerly, lifting one hand.

"Ask her," Edward suggested in a flat voice.

"Of course, how rude of me!" Aro exclaimed. "Bella," he addressed my cousin, directly now. "I'm fascinated that you are the one exception to Edward's impressive talent—so very interesting that such a thing should occur! And I was wondering, since our talents are similar in many ways, if you would be so kind as to allow me to try—to see if you are an exception for me, as well?"

She turned back to Aro and raised her hand slowly in front of her. It was trembling. He glided closer, and I believe he meant his expression to be reassuring. But his papery features were too strange, too alien and frightening, to reassure. The look on his face was more confident than his words had been.

Aro reached out, as if to shake her hand, and pressed his insubstantial-looking skin against Bella's. Aro's face altered as I watched. The confidence wavered and became first doubt, then incredulity before he calmed it into a friendly mask.

"So very interesting," he said as he released her hand and drifted back. His gaze landed back on me, oh great. He approached me.

"May I?" he asked, not as eagerly as he was before. I took a subtly step back.

"Eh, I rather n—" Whoosh. He was in my face suddenly, and was holding my hand against his. "Oh, sure. Why not."

I was pretty upset.

He furrowed his eyebrows and looked disappointed. "Nothing. I see, nothing." He turned around and walked away.

God bless you Jesus and your mom.

Caius looked smug for a bit, but when he caught me staring he frowned and looked away. What the hell is his problem?

Aro continued to drift with a thoughtful expression. He was quiet for a moment, his eyes flickering between the three of us. Then, abruptly, he shook his head.

"A first," he said to himself "I wonder if they are both immune to our other talents… Jane, dear?"

"No!" Edward snarled the word. Alice grabbed his arm with a restraining hand. He shook her off.

Little Jane smiled up happily at Aro. "Yes, Master?"

Edward was truly snarling now, the sound ripping and tearing from him, glaring at Aro with baleful eyes. The room had gone still, everyone watching him with amazed disbelief, as if he were committing some embarrassing social faux pas. I saw Felix grin hopefully and move a step forward. Aro glanced at him once, and he froze in place, his grin turning to a sulky expression.

Then he spoke to Jane. "I was wondering, my dear one, if Bella and Percy are immune to you."

I rubbed my temples, I can feel a headache coming up. "Cool, I love a good science experiment." I murmured to Bella.

Even till death, I could say I was still a sarcastic bitch.

Caius ghosted in our direction, with his entourage, to watch.

Jane turned toward us with a beatific smile.

"Don't!" Alice cried as Edward launched himself at the little girl.

Before I could react, before anyone could jump between them, before Aro's bodyguards could tense, Edward was on the ground. No one had touched him, but he was on the stone floor writhing in obvious agony.

Jane was smiling only at him now, and it all clicked together. What Alice had said about formidable gifts, why everyone treated Jane with such deference, and why Edward had thrown himself in her path before she could do that to us.

"Stop!" Bella shrieked, her voice echoing in the silence, jumping forward to put herself between them. But Alice threw her arms around her in an unbreakable grasp and ignored her struggles. No sound escaped Edward's lips as he cringed against the stones.

"Jane," Aro recalled her in a tranquil voice. She looked up quickly, still smiling with pleasure, her eyes questioning. As soon as Jane looked away, Edward was still.

Aro inclined his head toward us.

Jane turned her smile in our direction. I smiled rudely back.

"He's fine," Alice whispered in a tight voice. As she spoke, he sat up, and then sprang lightly to his feet. His eyes met ours, and they were horror-struck. At first I thought the horror was for what he had just suffered. But then he looked quickly at Jane, and back to us—and his face relaxed into relief.

I looked at Jane, too, and she no longer smiled. She glared, her jaw clenched with the intensity of her focus.

Nothing happened.

Edward ran back to our side.

Aro started to laugh. "Ha, ha, ha," he chuckled. "This is wonderful!"

Jane hissed in frustration, leaning forward like she was preparing to spring.

"Don't be put out, dear one," Aro said in a comforting tone, placing a powder-light hand on her shoulder. "They confounds us all."

Jane's upper lip curled back ever her teeth as she continued to glare, at me specially. Aw, I'm special to her.

"Ha, ha, ha," Aro chortled again. "You're very brave, Edward, to endure in silence. I asked Jane to do that to me once—just out of curiosity." He shook his head in admiration.

Edward glared, disgusted.

"So what do we do with you now?" Aro sighed.

Edward, Bella, and Alice stiffened. This was the part they'd been waiting for. "I don't suppose there's any chance that you've changed your mind?" Aro asked Edward hopefully. "Your talent would be an excellent addition to our little company."

Edward hesitated. From the corner of my eye, I saw both Felix and Jane grimace. Edward seemed to weigh each word before he spoke it. "I'd… rather… not."

"Alice?" Aro asked, still hopeful. "Would you perhaps be interested in joining with us?"

"No, thank you," Alice said.

"Bella?" He asked.

My cousin shook her head politely.

"And you, Percy?" Aro raised his eyebrows.

I stared at Aro blankly. Was he joking? Or was he asking me if I wanted to stay for dinner?

Caius who broke the silence. "What?" he demanded of Aro; his voice, though no more than a whisper, was flat.

"Caius, surely you see the potential," Aro chided him affectionately. "I haven't seen a prospective talent so promising since we found Jane and Alec. Can you imagine the possibilities when she is one of us?"

Caius looked away with a caustic expression. Jane's eyes sparked with indignation at the comparison.

"She cannot join, and you know why, Aro." This time Marcus talked, he sounded so tired and voided of any type of life. It was depressing.

"No, thank you. But thanks for the offer." I said politely.

Aro sighed. "That's unfortunate. Such a waste."

Edward hissed. "Join or die, is that it? I suspected as much when we were brought to this room. So much for your laws."

The tone of his voice surprised me. He sounded irate, but there was something deliberate about his delivery—as if he'd chosen his words with great care.

"Of course not." Aro blinked, astonished. "We were already convened here, Edward, awaiting Heidi's return. Not for you."

"Aro," Caius hissed. "The law claims them."

Edward glared at Caius. "How so?" he demanded. He must have known what Caius was thinking, but he seemed determined to make him speak it aloud.

Caius pointed a skeletal finger a Bella, but not me. "She knows too much. You have exposed our secrets." His voice was papery thin, just like his skin.

"There are a few humans in on your charade here, as well," Edward reminded him, and I thought of the receptionist below.

Caius's face twisted into a new expression. Was it supposed to be a smiled.

"Yes," he agreed. "But when they are no longer useful to us, they will serve to sustain us. That is not your plan for this one. If she betrays our secrets, are you prepared to destroy her? I think not," he scoffed.

"I wouldn't—," Bella began, whispering. Caius silenced her with an icy look.

"Nor do you intend to make her one of us," Caius continued. "Therefore, she is a vulnerability. Though it is true, for this, only her life is forfeit. You may leave if you wish."

Edward bared his teeth.

"That's what I thought," Caius said, with something akin to pleasure. Felix leaned forward, eager.

"Unless…" Aro interrupted. He looked unhappy with the way the conversation had gone. "Unless you do intend to give her immortality?"

Edward pursed his lips, hesitating for a moment before he answered. "And if I do?"

Aro smiled, happy again. "Why, then you would be free to go home and give my regards to my friend Carlisle." His expression turned more hesitant. "But I'm afraid you would have to mean it."

Alice stepped away from us, forward toward Aro. We turned to watch her. Her hand was raised like his. She didn't say anything, and Aro waved off his anxious guard as they moved to block her approach. Aro met her halfway, and took her hand with an eager, acquisitive glint in his eyes.

He bent his head over their touching hands, his eyes closing as he concentrated. Alice was motionless, her face blank. I heard Edward's teeth snap together. No one moved. Aro seemed frozen over Alice's hand.

The seconds passed and I grew more and more stressed, wondering how much time would pass before it was too much time. Before it meant something was wrong—more wrong than it already was. Another agonizing moment passed, and then Aro's voice broke the silence.

"Ha, ha, ha," he laughed, his head still bent forward. He looked up slowly, his eyes bright with excitement. "That was fascinating!"

Alice smiled dryly. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"To see the things you've seen—especially the ones that haven't happened yet!" He shook his head in wonder.

"But that will," she reminded him, voice calm.

"But you can't seem to see dear Persephone, can you?" Aro stressed my name out.

I looked up at him, he smiled at me in delight. Why was I in Alice's vision? That means more time with them. Oh no, no, no.

"Named after the goddess, queen of the underworld, and wife of Hades." He said with a child-like smile. I gave me a polite smile.

"I can't see her, only sometimes. But she will be turned in the future." Alice reminded.

"Aro," Caius complained.

"Dear Caius," Aro smiled. "Do not fret. Think of the possibilities! They do not join us today, but we can always hope for the future. Imagine the joy young Alice alone would bring to our little household…Besides, I'm so terribly curious to see how Bella and Persephone turn out!"

Aro seemed convinced.

"Then we are free to go now?" Edward asked in an even voice.

"Yes, yes," Aro said pleasantly. "But please visit again. It's been absolutely enthralling!"

"And we will visit you as well," Caius promised, his eyes suddenly half-closed like the heavy-lidded gaze of a lizard. "To be sure that you follow through on your side. Were I you, I would not delay too long. We do not offer second chances."

Edward's jaw clenched tight, but he nodded once.

Caius smirked and drifted back to where Marcus still sat, unmoving and uninterested, but he stared at me. "_Et alterum ex duobus._" Marcus murmured. Everyone in the room gasped, and from the way Marcus looked at me, this comment was directed towards me.

Is this some type of STD?

Am I contaminated?

Felix groaned.

"Ah, Felix." Aro smiled, amused. "Heidi will be here at any moment. Patience."

"Hmm." Edward's voice had a new edge to it. "In that case, perhaps we'd better leave sooner rather than later."

"Yes," Aro agreed. "That's a good idea. Accidents do happen. Please wait below until after dark, though, if you don't mind."

"Of course," Edward agreed.

"And here," Aro added, motioning to Felix with one finger. Felix came forward at once, and Aro unfastened the gray cloak the huge vampire wore, pulling from his shoulders. He tossed it to Edward.

"Take this. You're a little conspicuous."

Edward put the long cloak on, leaving the hood down.

Aro sighed. "It suits you."

Edward chuckled, but broke off suddenly, glancing over his shoulder. "Thank you, Aro. We'll wait below."

"Goodbye, young friends," Aro said, his eyes bright as he stared in the same direction.

"Let's go," Edward said, urgent now.

Demetri gestured that we should follow, and then set off the way we'd come in, the only exit by the look of things. I looked back and caught the gaze of Caius, Alice pulled me swiftly along her.

"Not fast enough," she muttered.

I stared up at her, but she only seemed chagrined. It was then that I first heard the babble of voices—loud, rough voices—coming from the antechamber.

"Well this is unusual," a man's coarse voice boomed.

"So medieval," an unpleasantly shrill, female voice gushed back.

A large crowd was coming through the little door, filling the smaller stone chamber. Demetri motioned for us to make room. We pressed back against the cold wall to let them pass.

The couple in front, Americans from the sound of them, glanced around themselves with appraising eyes. "Welcome, guests! Welcome to Volterra!" I could hear Aro sing from the big turret room.

The rest of them, maybe forty or more, filed in after the couple. Some studied the setting like tourists. A few even snapped pictures. Others looked confused, as if the story that had led them to this room was not making sense anymore.

I noticed one small, dark woman in particular. Around her neck was a rosary, and she gripped the cross tightly in one hand. She walked more slowly than the others, touching someone now and then and asking a question in an unfamiliar language. No one seemed to understand her, and her voice grew more panicked.

I already understood what was happening.

Edward set us at a pace that had us running to keep up. But we still couldn't get through the ornate door at the end of the hallway before the screaming started.


	14. Let's vote vamps

_Bella POV _

Edward led me through the open front door into the dark house and flipped the lights on. The room was just as I'd remembered it—the piano and the white couches and the pale, massive staircase. No dust, no white sheets.

Edward called out the names with no more volume than I'd use in a regular conversation. "Carlisle? Esme? Rosalie? Emmett? Alice?" They would hear.

Carlisle was suddenly standing beside me, as if he'd been there all along. "Welcome back, Bella," He smiled. "What can we do for you this morning?" I imagine, due to the hour, that this is not a purely social visit?"

I nodded. "I'd like to talk to everyone at once, if that's okay. About something important."

I couldn't help glancing up at Edward's face as I spoke. His expression was critical, but resigned. When I looked back to Carlisle, he was looking at Edward, too.

"Of course," Carlisle said. "Why don't we talk in the other room?"

Carlisle led the way through the bright living room, around the corner to the dining room, turning on the lights as he went. The walls were white, the ceilings high, like the living room. In the center of the room, under the low-hanging chandelier, was a large polished oval table surrounded by eight chairs. Carlisle held out a chair for me at the head.

I'd never seen the Cullen's use the dining room table before—it was just a prop. They didn't eat in the house.

As soon as I turned to sit in the chair, I saw that we were not alone. Esme followed Edward, and behind her the rest of the family filed in.

Carlisle sat down on my right, and Edward on my left. Everyone else took their seats in silence. Alice was grinning at me, already in on the plot. Emmett and Jasper looked curious, and Rosalie smiled at me tentatively. My answering smile was just as timid. That was going to take some getting used to.

Carlisle nodded towards. "The floor is yours."

I swallowed. Their gazing eyes made me nervous. Edward took my hand under the table. I peeked at him, but he was watching the others,, his face suddenly fierce.

"Well," I paused. "I'm hoping Alice already told you everything that happened in Volterra?"

"Everything," Alice assured me.

I threw her a meaningful look. "Even about how Persephone knows?"

She paused. I assume not. I looked back at everyone.

"My cousin knows about you, she knows everything." I couldn't decide who's expression was the worst. Rosalie's outraged face, or Jasper's glare.

"I know, I said I wasn't going to ever tell," I rushed out,, trying to defend myself. "She was with me, I was almost attacked by Laurent, and she knew I knew what was going on—she's really good at reading people even when she wasn't surrounded by a lot of people in her life. I couldn't just not tell her. I was the reason she could of almost died, and she deserved to know."

Carlisle was the first to talk, "Laurent? He was in Denali with Irina." I shook my head sadly.

"His eyes were red," I said. "He said...Victoria was looking for me."

Everyone looked appalled, as if they expected to not hear from the vengeful red-head. "If she going to tell?" Rosalie snapped out instead.

I shook my head. "No she said she won't. She doesn't want to be sucked in the supernatural life, that's all."

Rosalie looked surprised. "At least we have one smart Swan." She mused out loud.

"Rosalie," Her best-friend—Emmett warned softly. She rolled her eyes.

"Alright, so the reason I came here for," I tried to order my thoughts. "So, I have a problem. Alice promised the Volturi that I would become one of you. They're going to send someone to check, and I'm sure that's a bad thing—something to avoid.

"And so, now, this involves you all. I'm sorry about that." I looked at each of their beautiful faces, saving the most beautiful for last. Edward's mouth was turned down into a grimace. "But, if you don't want me, then I'm not going to force myself on you, whether Alice is willing or not."

Esme opened her mouth to speak, but I help up one finger to stop her.

"Please, let me finish. You all know what I want. And I'm sure you know what Edward thinks, too. I think the only fair way to decide is for everyone to have a vote. If you decide you don't want me, then...I guess I'll go back to Italy alone. I can't have them coming here." My forehead creased as I considered that.

There was the faint rumble of a growl in Edward's chest. I ignored him.

"Taking into account, then, that I won't put any of you in danger either way, I want you to vote yes, or no on the issue of me becoming a vampire."

I half-smiled on the last word, and gestured toward Carlisle to begin.

"Just a minute," Edward interrupted.

I glared at him through narrowed eyes. He raised his eyebrows at me, squeezing my hand.

"I have something to add before we vote."

I sighed.

"About the danger Bella's referring to," He continued. "I don't think we need to be overly anxious."

His expression, become more animated. He put his free hand on the shining table and leaned forward.

"You see," He explained, looking around the table while he spoke, "there was more than one reason why I didn't want to shake Aro's hand there at the end. There's something they didn't think of, and I didn't want to clue them in." He grinned.

"Which was?" Alice prodded.

"The Volturi are overconfident, and with good reason. When they decide to find someone, its not really a problem. Do you remember Demetri?" He glanced down at me.

I shuddered. He took that as a yes.

"He finds people—that's his talent, why they keep him.

"Now, the whole time we were with any of them, I was picking their brains for anything that might save us, getting as much information as possible. So I saw how Demetri's talent works. He's a tracker—a tracker a thousand times more gifted than James was. His ability is loosely related to what I do, or what Aro does. He catches the...flavor? I don't know how to describe it...the tenor...of someone's mind, and then he follows that. It works over immense distances.

"But after Aro's little experiments, well..." Edward shrugged.

"You think he won't be able to find me," I said flatly.

He was smug. "I'm sure of it. He relies totally on that other sense. When it doesn't work with you, they'll all be blind."

"And how does that solve anything?"

"Quite obviously, Alice will be able to tell when they're planning a visit, and I'll hide you. They'll be helpless," He said with fierce enjoyment. "It will be like looking for a piece of straw in a haystack!"

He and Emmett exchanged a glance and a smirk.

This made no sense. "But they can find you," I reminded him.

"And I can take care of myself."

Emmett laughed, and reached across the table toward his brother, extending a fist.

"Excellent plane, my brother," He said with enthusiasm.

Edward stretched out his arm to smack Emmett's fist with his own.

"No," Rosalie hissed.

"Absolutely not," I agreed.

"Nice." Jasper's voice was appreciative.

"Idiots," Alice muttered.

Esme just glared at Edward.

I straightened up in my chair, focusing. This was my meeting.

"Alright, then. Edward has offered an alternative for you to consider," I said coolly. "Let's vote."

I looked toward Edward this time; it would be better to get his opinion out of the way. "Do you want me to join your family?"

His eyes were hard, and black as flint. "Not that way. You're staying human."

I nodded once, keeping my face businesslike, and then moved on.

"Alice?"

"Yes."

"Jasper?"

"Yes," He said, voice grave. I was a little surprised—I hasn't been all sure of his vote—but I suppressed my reaction and moved on.

"Rosalie?"

She hesitated, biting down of her full, perfect bottom lip. "No."

I kept my face black and turned my head slightly to move on, but she held up both her hands, palms forward.

"Let me explain," She pleaded. "I don't mean that I have any aversion to you as a sister. It's just that...this is not the life I would have chosen for myself. I wish there had been someone there to vote no for me."

I nodded slowly, and then turned to Emmett.

"Hell, yes!" He grinned. "We can find some other way to pick a fight with this Demetri."

I was still grimacing at that when I looked at Esme.

"Yes, of course, Bella. I already think of you as part of my family."

"Thank you, Esme," I murmured as I turned toward Carlisle

I was suddenly nervous, wishing I had asked for his vote first. I was sure that this was the vote that mattered most, the vote that counted more than any majority.

Carlisle wasn't looking at me.

"Edward," He said.

"No, " Edward growled. His jaw was strained tight, his lips curled back from his teeth.

"It's the only way that makes sense," Carlisle insisted.

"You've chosen not to live without her, and that doesn't leave me a choice."

Edward dropped my hand, shoving away from the table. He stalked out of the room, snarling under his breath.

"I guess you know my vote." Carlisle sighed.

I was still staring after Edward. "Thanks."

But the question on my mind was, what about Persephone? Why didn't the Volturi question her like they did to me? What was that word they called her?


	15. Hit me with your best shot!

**A/N: We are now in Eclipse people, and Percy is very close on meeting Jasper and Emmett ;) **

"Shh," I shushed her as I placed a finger on top of her lips to shut her up. "Don't speak, I know just what your thinkin'"

Bella rolled her eyes and slapped my hand away. Rolling my eyes I grabbed the note and ran my fingers across the page, feeling the dents where Jacob has pressed the pen to the paper so hard that it had nearly broken through. I could picture him writing this, scrawling the angry letters in his rough handwriting, slashing through line after line.

_Don't give yourself a brain hemorrhage, Jacob. _

I grimaced at the smell of something burning. "Bella, your Dad is burning the food again." I called out as Bella walked into the kitchen and took out a jar of spaghetti sauce, that Charlie must of stuck in the microwave.

"What did I do wrong?" Charlie demanded. I coughed to hide a laugh.

"You're supposed to take the lid off first, Dad. Metal's bad for microwaves." She removed the lid as she spoke.

Charlie watched with pursed lips. "Did I get the noodles right?"

I stood up and looked in the pan on the stove. "Stirring helps," I said mildly. I found a spook and tried to de-clump the mushy hunk that was scalded to the bottom.

Charlie sighed.

"So what's all this about?" Bella asked curiously.

He folded his arms across his chest and glared out the back windows into the sheeting rain. "Don't know what you're talking about," He grumbled.

I grinned.

"Did I miss something? Since when do you make dinner?" Bella asked Charlie. "Or try to make dinner, I should say."

Charlie shrugged. "There's no law that says I cant cook in my own house."

"You would know," I replied, as I pointed to his badge that was pinned to his leather jacket.

"Ha. Good one." He shrugged out of the jacket as if my acknowledging it reminded him that he still had it on, and hung it on the peg reserved for his gear. His gun belt was already slung in place. He hasn't been wearing it to the station for a few weeks . There had been no more disturbing disappearances to trouble the shit town of Forks, Washington.

I noticed Bella glance at the clock repeatedly, something she did every few minutes around this time. Jacob Black—former best friend of Bella Swan has betrayed her in the worst way possible, with her father. A betrayal he had devised in order to get Bella grounded so that she couldn't spend time with her Boyfriend Edward Cullen. A pretty good plan if I do admit it myself.

Edward was now allowed to see the princess from seven till nine-thirty p.m., always inside the confines of her home, and under the supervision of Charlie's unfailing crabby glare. Sometimes I found join too, but Edward paid me twenty bucks to stop making his girlfriend uncomfortable.

I suggested to Charlie that he should take Bella's door down since Edward spends almost every night in her room, trust me I didn't know a thing about this until one night I barged in on them doing stuff. Bella fought tooth and nail and ended up wining, and I ended up pouting.

The Cullen's have been back for two weeks now and I have yet to meet them. Its not like I want to meet them but come on, I know your secret I might as well meet all of you. Its for the best.

Gus yipped and scratched my legs in attention, rolling my eyes I grabbed a dog treat from my pocket and gave it to him. He growled happily and trotted to the living room with the treat in tow. Billy dropped Gus off yesterday since Jacob has been avoiding Bella.

"I want to talk to you."

"What do you need, Dad?"

Charlie chewed his lip. "Well, its about Jacob."

Her faced hardened. "What about him?" She asked through stiff lips.

"Easy, Bells. I know you're still upset that he told on you, but it was the right thing. He was being responsible."

"Responsible," She repeated, scathingly, rolling her eyes. "So, what about Jacob?"

Charlie's face was suddenly wary. "Don't get mad at me, okay?"

"Mad?"

"Well, its about Edward, too."

He eyes narrowed.

Charlie's voice got gruffer. "I let him in the house, don't I?"

"You do," She admitted. "For brief periods of time. Of course, you might let me out of the house for brief periods now and then, too," She continued, jokingly of course.

"Well, that's kind of where I was heading with this..." And his face stretched into an unexpected eye crinkling grin; for a second he looked twenty years younger.

"I'm confused, Dad. Are we talking about Jacob, or Edward, or me being grounded?"

The grin flashed again. "Sort of all three."

"And how do they relate?" She asked, cautious.

"Okay." He sighed, raising his hands as if in surrender. "So I'm think maybe you deserve a parole for good behavior. For a teenage, you're amazingly non-whiney—like Persephone."

He earned a defensive Hey from me.

"Seriously? I'm free?"

I slammed my hands against the kitchen table, non-threating of course. "What type of cop are you! You can't do that! She needs to be grounded for several more years dammit!" I objected.

I was ignored. Charlie held up one finger. "Conditionally."

"Fantastic." She groaned.

"Bella, this is more of a request than a demand, okay? You're free. But I'm hoping you'll use that freedom...judiciously."

"I want orange juice." I stated as I got up and looked through the fridge.

"What does that mean?"

He sighed again. "I know you're satisfied to spend all of your time with Edward—"

"I spend time with Alice, and Percy, too," She interjected.

"No she doesn't." I said lamely from the fridge.

"See? You have other friends besides the Cullen's, Bella. Or you used to."

"When was the last time you spoke to Angela Weber?" He threw at her.

"Friday at lunch," She answered immediately.

"Outside of school?" Charlie asked.

"I haven't seen anyone outside of school, Dad. Grounded, remember? And Angela has a boyfriend, too. She's always with Ben. If I'm really free," She added, heavy on the skepticism, "Maybe we could double."

I rolled my eyes in disgust and grabbed a bottle of orange juice and sat back down.

"Okay. But then..." He hesitated. "You and Jake used to be joined at the hip, and now—"

She cut him off. "Can you gget to the point, Dad? What's your condition—exactly?"

"I don't think you should dump all your other friends for your boyfriend, Bella." He said in a stern voice. "It's not nice, and I think your life would be better balanced if you kept some other people in it. What happened last September..."

She flinched.

What happened?!

"Well," He said defensively. "If you'd had more of a life outside of Edward Cullen, it might not have been like that."

"It would have been exactly like that," She muttered.

"Maybe, maybe not."

"The point?" She reminded him.

"Use your new freedom to see your other friends, too. Keep it balanced."

She nodded slowly. "Balance is good."

"And please get Percy some friends, she does nothing with her life." Charlie groaned out.

I stood up. "Hey! I do to a lot of things!" I said defensively.

He raised an eyebrow. "_Like_?"

"...sleep."

* * *

Seattle was no joke, I don't know what's going on but it must be intense. The police think its Gang activity but I doubt it.

It might even be that Victoria chick that Bella mentioned.

Bored I let my eyes wander and I began to practice with the whole telekinetic thing.

Staring hard at the nightstand, I imagined it levitating. I smiled brightly as I watched it stay in place. Making sure it stayed in placed I let my eyes wander, my eyes landed on my calendar and my concentration ended, dropping the nightstand nosily.

"Oh shit!" I cussed as I got out of my bed and slipped on a pair of vans and grabbed my keys and money. I had a therapy appointment!

Running downstairs, I spotted Bella and Edward in the kitchen filling out college applications and Charlie watching the game as he petted Gus. Charlie looked at me confused.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

I looked at him like he lost him mind, it was Thursday. He knew where I was going. "Therapy?"

He shook him head. "You are not going, I talked to Dr. Rogers and we decided that until everything in Seattle gets cleared up, you're allowed to go."

I looked at him suspiciously and approached him. "Seriously?"

He gave me a tiny smile. "Yes, everything is taken care of until all of this blows over."

I smiled gratefully. "I'm going out for a drive, okay?"

He nodded and turned his attention back on the game. I turned to the two love birds. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" I said happily as I skipped outside, leaving two embarrassed teens.

* * *

I allowed myself the simple pleasure of driving around, I've always liked to drive around with the windows down and the music at a not too loud but not to low volume. I enjoyed the simple things in life.

Sighing, I parked the car at the edge of the highway and cut the engine. Opening the door, I slip on top of my car and laid there. The sun was going down, and I had a perfect view of the sun going down until it was engulfed by the huge trees.

Cars zoomed by as I laid on top of my car in my thoughts.

Nobody seemed to realize that I wasn't okay, I really wasn't and I wasn't going to admit it. I'm way to headstrong to admit that I'm crumbling inside and I have nobody. Its like I have a huge hole punched in my chest.

The worst thing in life is losing your parents, the people that raised you. You know that you will lose them later in life but I lost them so...so...early. I felt so empty. I...a drop of water hit my cheek, looking up I realized that it was beginning to rain, I stayed in place.

At the age of ten, just imagining losing my parents made me cry uncontrollably. I felt so alone and so lost. I depended on them and now I was left with nobody. Nobody will ever care for me like my parents have and that made the mental wound in my heart open up wider.

I just wanted someone to ask me if I'm okay and help me.

Biting my lip, I jumped off the hood of my car and walked into the street. I stood in the middle of the road waiting for a car to approach me.

I was being careless and I was living in the moment. A very reckless move.

A pair of headlights was beginning to get closer and closer to me, it was a huge semi. Positioning my self I waited patiently.

_"Mom, when I'm older I'm going to take care of you and Dad. Even if I'm married, you guys will always come first." I stated. _

_My Dad smiled at me and tickled me. "We better!" _

My eyes began to water, blurring my vision. But I could tell that the semi was getting closer because of the lights blinding me.

"Hit me," I whispered.

_"Are you Daddy's little girl?" Asked my Dad as he placed me on the horse on the carousel. _

_I gave him a dimpled smile and nodded. "Duh, I love my Daddy. He always comes first." _

"Hit me," I said a little louder.

_"Why did you name me Persephone, Mom? My teacher said that's the name of a god or something." I asked curiously from the backseat. _

_"Persephone is the goddess of the underworld in Greek mythology. She is the daughter of Zeus and Demeter, goddess of the harvest. Persephone was such a beautiful young woman that everyone loved her, even Hades, the king of the underworld wanted her for himself. One day she was whisked away by Hades and taken to the underworld. She liked it there and liked her position as a goddess and Hade's wife. Her mother, Demeter mourned for her Daughter. Persephone liked her position but she couldn't take seeing her mother upset. So there was a deal made. Every spring Persephone would leave the underworld and come back, she brought flowers in her wake. And she brought hope, rebirth, and harmony. And each fall when she leaves again for the Underworld below, her mother mourns and winter comes, while she waits for her return." _

"Hit me," I yelled. The semi a couple feet away.

_"So that's why we have spring and winter?" I asked. _

_My mother smiled at me. "Yes." _

"**HIT ME!**" I roared.

_"Persephone, you brought us hope, too." _

**A/n: Cliff-hanger :o, And new story name, I bet you guys noticed that! Thanks for all the love guys, it means a lot. Fav, follow, Review, all that good stuff ;)**


	16. An eternal virgin

"Yeah, okay, yeah, no."

I spun out of the way before the semi could hit me, the driver pressed the horn angrily and yelled cusses at me before driving off.

"Oh shut up, you pussy." I murmured as I crossed the street back to the car.

Wait you guys all thought I was going to—NO! Suicide is not the key, children. But adrenaline is. Don't give me that judgmental look, I do what I want when I want alright?

_Whoosh. _

Spinning around I came eye to eye with—oh.

Oh.

My.

Fucking.

Shit.

This is bad, really bad.

She's looking at me as if I'm fucking food. _Bitch I might be._

Bright red eyes peered down at me curiously, she was around 5'6 and had red hair that was long and tousled, giving her the appearance of a flame. She reminded me of a cat, she had this feline quality about her.

This was Victoria, the one Bella mentioned.

Oh my Jesus.

I smiled warily. "Hi,"

She gave me a predatory grin and circled me. "So you're Bella Swan's sister."

"Uh, okay, god no. I'm her cousin."

The didn't see to denture her, her eyes twinkled. "You are aware of my kind, no?"

_Bitch I might be._ "Yes, I am." I said instead.

She stopped in front of me and approached me. "You seem fun, I don't want to kill you. Maybe I'll turn you." She mused out loud.

Girl bye. You crazy.

I backed up, a very stupid move. I was now stuck between a crazy vindictive bitch and my beautiful car. Fuck my ass.

"I rather not," My voice squeaked at the end as her face got closer to mines. We were so close, I could feel the cold radiating off of her.

"I'm not a lesbian!" I shouted suddenly. We were that close. I have nothing against lesbians, trust me, what I do have against is crazy red headed vampires invading my PERSONAL SPACE.

She gave me a blinding smile, Jesus how are her teeth so white. Who is her dentist because I need to make an appointment. "Yes, I'll turn you."

I freaked out, I really did. I'm not proud of my actions.

"Please don't. I wont even make a good vampire okay—hey, back up—I'm not ready, I'm still a virgin goddamit! I don't want to be a virgin for life! I don't want to have an impenetrable hymen for the rest of eternity! I'M NOT READY, VICTORIA. GOD YOU'RE SO SELFISH."

I'm not proud at all, and I was very serious during my whole rant. I would of laughed if I wasn't in such a threatening position. She looked like she was about to say something when her gaze went over my shoulder and into the woods.

Why the fuck do I feel safe? JESUS EXPLAIN TO ME WHY I FEEL SAFE! I AM NOT IN A SAFE ATMOSPHERE DAMMIT. I should of let the semi hit me, honestly.

I should have let it hit me.

"Victoria, move away from the girl,"

What is this? The Avengers? The hell. These were the Cullen's I assume—I mean the topaz colored eyes where just all up in your face and blinding, they were really nice actually. There were six of them, all standing all over the place, they weren't in some type of formation—thank god.

The one that spoke must have been Carlisle Cullen—the father and leader figure of there whole coven. He was pretty tall, 6'2 maybe? He had movie-star good looks, collar-length blonde hair, he was well-toned from what I can see. He was such a DILF.

The female next to him didn't look like she deserve to be here, she looked like she deserved to be at home in the kitchen making food—not a sexist joke. She looked so maternal something you see in mothers. She looked appalled that little ole me was about to die at the hands of Ms. Victoria. She had caramel brown hair, she had a heart-shaped face, she was small—well her body, she looked around 5'6, she was slender but curvy. This must be Esme Cullen—the mother figure.

"Ah, You have returned, this makes things much more fun," She winked at me.

The two other guys who were near me growled threateningly at her.

The one closest to me was huge, 6'5 or taller, but damn. He had dark brown, almost black curly hair. He had an imposing frame, he was extremely muscular. He looked like he was twenty. He had this innocent quality to him, that you don't see often in a grown man. He was very attractive. This must be Emmett Cullen.

The one second closest to me was also tall, but not taller than Emmett. He looked around nineteen, maybe even twenty. He had honey blond hair that reached his collar—I bit my lip. He was around 6'3, and had a medium frame to him, slender but muscular. God dammit. From the way the street light was hitting him, I could see the shimmer of scars on his body. If only I could see them up close. This was Jasper Hale.

Emmett and Jasper were both so damn attractive. I need to stop thinking like this, I could almost die.

The other two remaining was Alice Cullen—we all know her, and Rosalie Hale—pft, if I was a lesbian she would totally be on my to-do list. She had long wavy blond hair that fell down her back. She was strikingly beautiful, and had a stunning statuesque physique. Love me.

They were all so devastatingly beautiful, and I just looked like a hash brown. I'm really craving a hash brown right now...

Victoria leaned in and pecked my cheek and ran off before anyone could see her. I touched my cheek in surprise, my mouth dropped into an o.

Oh my shit.

THE BITCH JUST PECKED ME.

"Yeah, no. We are not doing this." I said to myself as I paced repeatedly.

Nope. I refuse. I will not become Bella—COULD FABIO ONE AND TWO STOP STARING AT ME LIKE THAT I'M TRYING TO BE UPSET. Holy papa, touch my body—No! A wave of calm hit me and I stopped pacing, I looked at Jasper.

"Don't do that! I have the right to freak out!" I pointed at him accusingly.

His eyes twinkled with amusement—oh those eyes, and he raised his hands up in surrender.

I dropped in a rock position and held my knees against my chest as I rocked back and forth.

I WAS FREAKING THE FUCK OUT!

"Oh my shit, oh my shit." I chanted. I stood up suddenly and gripped my hair from my roots as I stared at the path that Victoria ran away from.

"I was almost turned," I whispered to myself.

Carlisle stepped towards me cautiously. "Calm down, Persephone. You're safe now," He said soothingly.

"I can't calm down!" I threw my hands up in the air. I pointed to the path that Victoria used to escape. "She just—oh fuck—She said she was going to!—There has to be some kind of police for this!—The Volturi! Yeah!—I feel threatened! Call them!" I was hysterical.

_Whoosh._

Emmett scooped me in his arms and held me against his chest, rocking me back and forth like some baby—I let this happen because I was totally fine with any type of comforting contact right now. "Calm down." He whispered in my ear, I shivered.

_Whoosh._

Waves of calm hit me and my breathing slowed down to a normal rate and my heart began to beat normally. "Calm down, Darlin'" I heard Jasper whisper in my ear.

Waves of lethargy hit me.

"That's her isn't it?" I heard a motherly like voice ask.

Jasper—how did I know that? Began to touch my hair comfortingly. "Yes." Emmett stated.

"She's beautiful," It was all a distant whisper from there.

* * *

Three almost death by vampires. This was a new record for me. I haven't decided yet if I'm proud about that or I should see help.

Waking up, I felt great. I felt really great and that was a surprise because I never felt this great after a good nights rest. Opening my eyes I didn't see the wood caving in ceiling that I was used too, and the bed wasn't as hard as the one I owned, this bed was pretty damn soft actually. I wasn't covered in my usual dark purple covers, instead I was covered in nice clean blinding white covers.

"Where the hell am I—_Oh_!" I have never jumped out a bed so fast in my life.

Emmett and Jasper apparently were laying with me, one vampire on each side. Trust me I don't mind having attractive men surrounding me but I was a little out of it.

Standing up straight, I ran my fingers through my bed hair and gave them a smile. "Hi,"

They both gave me a dimpled smile—oh my stars. "Hello," They said.

There voices were so...so...fuck me. Jasper smirked in my direction.

He can feel emotions and manipulate them, remember.

I looked outside the glass wall and it was bright out, oh, oh.

Charlie was going to be really mad.

"Don't worry, Alice called Charlie and told em' that you were staying over, to bond." Jasper explained.

Charlie is 100% gullible.

"And that whole thing," I swallowed nervously. "That whole thing with Victoria actually happened?"

They both growled, and I assumed that it did. I climbed onto the bed again and sat Indian style as I faced them. I rubbed my head. "Holy shit." I whispered.

My life was hectic now. First I lost my parents, and now I'm surrounded by the supernatural—something I did not want.

"omf." My position at the end of the bed suddenly changed and I was back in the position I was in when I woke up, surrounded by hot men. I lav it.

"Don't worry, nothing will ever happen to you, ever." Emmett promised in my ear.

"Why would you promise something like that to me? I'm nobody." I said. I wasn't trying to bring myself down, but in the Cullen family I was a nobody, I held no ties to them. They growled again.

"You are important," Jasper growled.

I stared at both of them in disbelief. I began to move from my position when Jasper's hand shot out and pushed me back down gently.

"Just because your brother is dating Isabella Swan—my cousin, by default that does not make me important." I said harshly. I do not need a second family, I had a family and there gone now.

"That is not what we meant, darlin'." Jasper said. I didn't realize it until now that they were both—holy hell, are they purring?

"Are you _purring_?" I asked incredulously. The purring increased, confused at the foreign concept I placed my palms on their chest and felt the vibrations.

And at that very moment, I felt a connection toward them, both of them. Steel cables connected us, and I felt the need to be with them, I felt a loyalty and possession towards them. I knew that from here after they will protect me and love me, and I them.

Such commitment scared me and at the moment I was petrified. As if they could sense it, the purring increased, and I felt calm. Okay things are moving way to fast, I'm scared.

Looking at my imaginary clock that resided on my wrist I laughed, a scared laugh that squeaked at the end. "Eh, look at the time, I got to run. Things to do, people to see."

I managed to get up, and I was so, so, close to the door when Emmett stood in front of me, blocking me from leaving. I stomped my little foot and pouted. He gave me a bright, dimpled smile that made me swoon—holy papa. I felt a presence behind me and I immediately knew it was Jasper.

I WAS BEING CORNERED.

Attack!

I wouldn't mind being attacked by two attractive vampires...

Okay, yeah. I really need to leave.

I cocked my hip to the right, crossed my arms in front of my chest and raised an eyebrow at Emmett. "Are you going to move, or not?" I asked impatiently.

His beautiful, beautiful smile grew. They were mocking me! "I like my position very much, so no."

I bit my lip, and nodded. "Then you shall face a great challenge, my son."

_Why was I talking like Gandalf?_

I let a battle cry out and launched myself on top of him.

"You hold no control in this realm, puny mortal!" I roared as I pounded my fist on his back. Emmett ended up throwing me over his shoulder as he walked downstairs, Jasper followed behind us chuckling, I pointed at him.

"This is not a game, mortal man. You will face my wrath!" He laughed even more.

I began to shake because this oaf of a man that was carrying was laughing. Sighing, I let myself be carried. I leaned my head against my hand.

Oh my, oh my. I was pretty straightforward, but this was bad but I couldn't pass it up. We reached the living room and everyone was there, including Bella—hey wasn't she suppose to use her new found freedom to not hang out with the Cullen's? SHE LIE.

I palmed Emmett's butt and he jumped slightly. "Huh, would you look at that. Emmett have you ever been told that you have buns of steel?"

Emmett let a roar of laughter out, and he passed me to Jasper. "Eep!" I squeaked out as I felt someone grasp my butt tightly before situating me on Jasper's lap.

HE JUST COPED A FEEL.

Same.

Everyone stared at us three in amusement while Bella stared confused. I was confused, too.

Never in my sixteen year's of living have I ever been this inviting with anyone—two men, regardless. I was always so cautious, never so nice and accepting. I didn't like this, but I did like it.

I'M SO CONFUSED.

The purring began again.

I'm scared.

**A/n: What scene would you guys like to see next? **


	17. All these no's and you still wont stop

"I started giving out my invitations," Bella told me as she led me to the Cullen's kitchen where Esme started to cook.

"That's really cool, who are you inviting?" I asked—I wasn't into the whole graduating thing since I never had the chance to graduate from school like a normal teen.

She stuck her hand in her book bag and rummaged through it for a minute before taking two envelopes out. She handed both of them to me.

In chicken scratch one said Charlie and the other said—oh, it said my name. I looked up at her and she was smiling at me shyly, I gave her a genuine smile.

I don't know why such a little thing like a graduation invitation exhibited such an emotion from me, but it did. It was one of those things that made your throat close up and make you tear a little bit. Maybe I was happy that somebody thought about me.

"Thank you." I said sincerely.

"Are you in school, Persephone?" Esme asked politely.

I shook my head. "No, Mrs. Cullen. I already graduated." I told her.

"Esme, call me Esme—everyone does," She chastised jokingly. "How old are you dear?"

"I am sixteen." I replied.

She looked at me shocked, and proud? "And you graduated? Oh you must be very smart!" She praised.

I waved my hand, and pointed at her. "Flattery will get you nowhere, Esme." I said jokingly.

Parents love me! They really do. I'm polite and I speak to them like normal people, you know how usually teens find it awkward to meet parents and stuff? That isn't me, I treat them like I treat everyone, just a little more politely.

She laughed joyfully. "Where did you live before you came to Forks?" She asked curiously.

I situated myself on the stool. "Well, I didn't really live in one place honestly. That's why I was home-schooled. My mother was a business woman and my father was a Surgeon so we moved a lot." I explained.

Esme caught on to the was and smiled at me sullenly. "I'm sorry." She said, apologetically.

I shrugged. "Not your fault, people die everyday." And that ended that topic quickly.

"Are you going to college?" She asked.

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm taking a year off, and then I'm off to Dartmouth." I said proudly.

She smiled proudly. "That's amazing."

When Esme handed us a sandwich each I stared confused, I was waiting for some type of breakfast meal.

"Its four in the afternoon, Darlin'."

Whipping my head to the side I narrowed my eyes at him. "Are you sure your not a mind reader?" I asked him suspiciously.

He gave me a sexy grin. "Positive." He declared as he stood next to me.

A couple of minutes with these people and I'm already getting pet names. Despite my sudden calmness, I was still irritated and having a pet name assigned to me, implicated that there would be a long-term connection, irked me even more. I angrily bit into my sandwich.

"You okay there, Seph?" Emmett asked as he entered the kitchen and patted my head. I slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me," I looked at him seriously. "I'm famous."

His face broke out into a grin, showing his cute little dimples. I swooned—don't tell anyone.

Edward walked in the kitchen and tried too hug Bella but she shrugged him off. "Don't touch me, I'm still mad at you."

I raised an eyebrow. "Someone's in the doggy house." I murmured to myself, but since the world hates me and I'm surrounded by enhanced hearing vampires, Emmett snickered while Jasper chuckled, but it soon converted into a growl when Edward threw a glare at me.

This is really odd.

"Seeing your mom will be good for you." Edward tried to sooth Bella.

She scoffed. "I know you want to see your mother, Bella—you've been talking about her in your sleep. Worrying actually."

"I have?"

He nodded. "But, clearly, you were too much of a coward to deal with Charlie, so I interceded on your behalf.?

"Interceded? You threw me to the sharks!"

He rolled his eyes. "I don't think you were in any danger."

"I told you I didn't want to fight with Charlie."

"Nobody said that you had to."

She glowered at him. "I can't help myself when he gets all bossy like that—my natural teenage instincts overpower me."

"Same." I agreed.

He chuckled. "Well, that's not my fault."

She stared at him, speculating. "Does this sudden urge to see Florida have anything to do with the party at Billy's place?"

I stopped them. "Woah, woah, woah, whoa. Hold up—Billy is having a party?" I asked surprised.

Billy's definition of party was beer, the game, food, the game, and Beer. But it was still fun going. _I'm going for the food._

Bella nodded, and I clapped gleefully. "He invited us?" I was smiling hard. She nodded again.

"We _have _to go!"

"No." Guess who said that. Just guess. Emmett and Jasper, that's who.

"Excuse me, I am not a toy car, you don't control me. If I want to go I'm going." I stated.

"It's not safe." Emmett gritted out.

I stared at him appalled and got off the stool. These people barely know me and they are trying to control me? Yeah no. No way Jose.

"Oookay, Count Deepak. I am outta here."

No progress was made. One step, I made one step and I was suddenly swept off my feet and found myself back in the living room, stuck in a man sandwich on the couch.

You learn to not fight things like this because you wont win. I mean I weigh like 130 pounds and I'm 5'0, I have the strength of a squirrel and my diet consists of junk food and orange juice. Me against these two vampires was just _stupid__ a_nd a waste of energy.

Rosalie wasn't in the room, Carlisle was on the couch reading a book—ignoring us completely, and Alice was doing something on the floor.

But something was on my mind.

"Carlisle," I called out softly. He closed his book and his gentle gold eyes met mines, he smiled at me.

"Yes?"

I began to bite my nails. "What's gong to happen about the Victoria thing?" I asked.

He frowned. "Emmett and Jasper will take care of you, as Edward takes care of Bella. I do not know as to why she wants to turn you, but Emmett and Jasper will be with you to prevent that." He informed me.

My eyes narrowed suspiciously. Why them? I voiced my thought.

"Because they are equipped to take care of you properly." He knew something else though, but I let it slid. I'll worry about it later.

I clapped my hands happily. "So what are we doing, my dear vampires who won't let me leave?"

I chucked the XBox controller out the window.

"Hey! Why did you do that for!" Emmett asked mock-angrily, he knew exactly why I did it. I looked at Jasper for help, but I could see he wasn't any since he was trying not to smile behind his hand.

"Okay, may I just add that Emmett cheated—"

He winked at me. "God, I love it when you say my name." He whispered to me.

I gaped. "I—uh—um—heh." I sat back down, with red coloring my cheeks. Emmett raised his hand up and high-fived Jasper who was chuckling.

"You still cheated." I pouted.

He grinned at me. "I did not. You just can't handle your cars."

I shot up, with my eyes narrowed as I pointed at him. "YOU WON BECAUSE YOU MADE JASPER SEND ME A BUNCH OF AMUSEMENT AND I COULDN'T STOP LAUGHNG!" I flailed my arms around. "That's fucking cheating, you-you asshole!"

Rosalie who was just entering, shook her head. "I can't believe what I'm witnessing." She muttered.

I walked up to Emmett and Jasper and pulled there heads down so I can whisper to them—it was pointless since everyone could still hear me. I pointed at Rosalie who looked at us curiously. "That's my baby."

She rolled her eyes and walked away, I held my heart with one hand and raised the other. "My heart is leaving with you, my beautiful Rosebud." I called out. I heard her laugh from somewhere up stairs.

"So that's your baby?" Emmett whispered in my ear—does he sound jealous?

I squeaked and jumped away from him. "Don't do that!" I cried out as I held my erratic beating heart.

"So she is?" Jasper whispered in my ear, this time.

I covered my flaming red cheeks and smiled at them innocently. "Noo. I don't know what your talking about, you guys are crazy..."

They begin to advanced towards me and I had nowhere to run. I raised my hands in surrender. "Listen—you don't have to do this—BACK UP, I'M FAMOUS—HEY! Hands off the merchandise, pal."

"Percy, we have to —oh, uh, go." Bella she walked in the living room, she looked at the scene oddly. I was sorta maybe trying to hide myself behind the couch while Jasper and Emmett were crouched down low on the other side of the couch. I stood up straight.

"Heh, Hi. Lets go!" I sung out as I skipped over to her. I hugged her like I haven't seen her in days and glared at Emmett and Jasper from her shoulder.

Letting her go, I spun my car keys and waved at them. "Ta-ta boys!"

And as I left I felt like I was leaving half of my heart with both of them.

* * *

The TV was loud when we got inside.

"Could you come in here Bella? You too Percy." Charlie called.

My feet dragged as I took the five necessary steps. Gus jumped from Charlie's lap and barked excitedly at me, I petted him happily.

"What's up, Dad?" Bella asked.

"Did you have a nice time tonight?" He asked. He seemed ill at ease. I looked for hidden meanings in his words.

"Yes," She said hesitantly.

"What did you do?"

She shrugged. "Hung out with Alice, watched Percy play Xbox with Emmett and then get mad that she lost."

"I did not get mad! He cheated!" I cut in.

Bella and Charlie rolled their eyes.

Charlie hit the mute button—an unusual action.

"Look, there's something I need to say." He frowned looking very uncomfortable.

We both sat still, waiting. He met Bella's gaze and then mines for a second before shifting his eyes to the floor.

"What is it, Charlie?" I asked.

He sighed, "I'm not good at this kind of thing. I don't know how to start.."

We waited again.

"Okay, Bella. Here's the thing." He got up from the couch and started pacing back and forth across the room, looking at his feet all the time. "Percy, I just want you to listen okay, even if your not partaking in any of these _actions_."

"You and Edward seem pretty serious, and there are some things that you need to be careful about. I know you're an adult now, but you're still young, Bella, and there are a lot of important things you need to know when you...well, when you're physically involved with—"

I stood there with my mouth open. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

MY EARS!

"Oh, please, please, no!" Bella begged, jumping up to her feet. "Please tell me your not trying to have a sex talk with us, Charlie."

OH MY GOD.

OH MY GOD.

He glared at the floor. "I am your father and your uncle! I have responsibilities. Remember, I'm just as embarrassed as you are. Just remember to wear a condom. Take the pill. Don't get pregnant or catch an STD. Cover your stump before you hump, before you attack her, wrap your whacker. Don't be silly, protect your willy—"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Everyone in the room was blushing. Oh my god this was so embarrassing.

"I'm a virgin, Charlie. Holy shit, this is embarrassing." I cried out as grabbed Gus and ran upstairs.

Nope. Never again.

It was around Seven in the afternoon when I was approached by Bella, and she was being rebellious—I'm so proud of her.

"Let's go visit, Jake." She whispered to me.

"Isn't Edward going to get mad?" I pointed out.

"I don't care."

I smirked at her widely, I jumped out of my bed and slid on my pair of uggs, and stuffed a tired Gus in my hoodie.

"Lets go," I said excitedly as I followed her downstairs.

Charlie looked up from the game, instantly suspicious.

"You care if we go see Jake tonight?" She asked breathlessly. "We won't stay long."

As soon as she said Jake's name, his expression relaxed into a smug smile. "Sure, kid. No problem. Stay as long as you like."

"Thanks, Dad." She said as she darted out the door and I followed.

Bella was acting like a damn fugitive, she couldn't help but looking over her shoulder a few times as we jogged to her truck. We got in the car, and she stuck her keys in the ignition. She twisted them hard to the left, but instead of roaring deafeningly to life, the engine just clicked. She tried again with the same results. I scooted closer to her and tried myself and, nada.

Son of a gun.

"Gah!" Bella gasped in shock and in return making me yell in shock. I followed her line of vision and found that we weren't alone in the cab.

Edward sat very still, a faint bright spot in the darkness, only his hands moving as he turned a mysterious black object around and around. He stared at the object as he spoke.

"Alice called," He murmured. I scooted closer to Bella, we were so close that I was literally on her lap.

"He's like one of those porcelain china dolls," I shivered.

"She got nervous when your future rather abruptly disappeared five minutes ago."

We stared at him shocked.

"Because she can't see the wolves, you know," He explained in the same low murmur. "Had you forgotten that? When you decide to mingle your fate with theirs, you disappear too. You couldn't know that part, I realized that. But can you understand why that might make me a little...anxious? Alice saw you disappear, not the type of disappear that she see's when you're with Percy, she couldn't even tell if you'd come home or not. Your future got lost, just like theirs."

"We're not sure why this is. Some natural defense they're born with?" He spoke as if he were talking to himself now, and I was annoyed.

Climbing over Bella, I was about to pull Bella towards my car when Edward said something. "I would be careful. Emmett and Jasper wouldn't like to know that you're hanging around with one of the most dangerous predators."

I turned around and glared at him. "First of all, you're an asshole. Second of all, they don't control me."

With my lips mashed together, I left Bella with her boyfriend, and stomped inside the house, slamming the door.

"What's wrong?" Charlie demanded from the couch.

"The truck won't start." I growled, as I took Gus out of my hoodie and held him like a baby.

"Want me to look at it?" He asked.

I shrugged, "Bella is looking at it." I grumbled.

"Want to use my car?"

I was tempted to say yes, I've never drove a police cruiser and I always wanted to but something inside me told me that I was going to be stopped half way before I could reach La Push.

"No, thank you. I'm tired." I murmured. "Night."

_"They lied to us, Bree. The sun, the sun...it doesn't burn us, we sparkle! Can you believe that!" The boy looked around seven-teen, he had bright red eyes—vampire. He had thick curly black hair, he was lean but muscular. _

_The Bree girl looked at him is disbelief, she was small 5'1, and looked around my age, she had long dark brown hair, and she had red eyes too. _

_"Are you going to tell, Riley?" _

_The scene changed, Diego was talking to someone—Riley, I presume. He had blond hair, and was muscular and tall, 6'3. His eyes were red. _

_"Riley! The sun doesn't burn us! It makes us sparkle! We can be in the sun!" Diego said excitedly. _

_Riley frowned, it looked like he knew this already. _

_The scene changed again. It was Victoria, Riley and Diego in the scene. _

_"So you know?" Victoria purred out. _

_Diego nodded cautiously. She shook her head. "Too bad." _

_She lunged and ripped Diego's head off, and his other limbs. "You could of made it far, kid." _

_**A/n: WHOOO! Hey guys, finally finished finals. I just have two more days of school and then I'll dedicate my time to this story. ****Follow, Fav, Review! All that good stuff.**_


	18. Kol, Kol, freezing freezing

_Riley, Diego, Victoria, Fire. _

_Burning limbs. Scream. _

A hand waved in front of my face, I yelled in surprise and slapped the hand away. I looked to the right and saw Charlie looking at me with amusement lacing his expression. I rolled my eyes.

"You okay there, Percy?" He asked, amused.

Well, I certainly was not amused.

"Yes, Charlie," I rolled my eyes again.

We just left the airport after dropping Bella and Edward at the airport, Bella was going to visit her Mother before graduation, I didn't understand the urgency behind that since she could still visit her after graduation. They were leaving for the weekend, leaving Charlie and I stuck together. Great.

He grinned. "I'm going down to Billy's," He started off. "You want to come. Jake really wants to see ya."

_"No." Jasper and Emmett growled out. _

_"Excuse me, I am not a toy car, you don't control me. If I want to go I'm going." I stated. _

_"It's not safe." Emmett gritted out. _

Frowning, I ignored the heaviness in my heart and nodded. "Sure, why not."

That's how I found myself standing awkwardly in front of Emily's house as Charlie went inside to deliver to Billy on our way there. I leaned against the hood of the cruiser and waited for Charlie.

The front door bursts open and Jared, Paul, Embry and Quil pile out, shoving the last of their meal down their throats. I grinned widely. They all smiled at me.

"Hey! Look who's back!" Embry said happily.

"What up, Percy?" Quill said.

I smiled widely and pointed at him. "Quil! You too?" I was happy for him.

He sighed. "Yeah. Me too. Glad you're here. You and your cousin better go visit Jacob. We need a break from Jake's obsessive inner monologue—"

"I wish Percy would call—" Paul said this, mimicking Jacob.

"Maybe I should call Percy—" Embry said, also mimicking Jacob.

"Maybe I should call Percy and hang up." Quil said, joining in.

"Maybe I should call Percy, say something, and then hang up—" Jared finished.

I laughed with the guys, and nodded. "Well, if he's home I'll probably see him." I stated. I winked at them. "Don't worry, I'll get him off yall backs."

They laughed again. Charlie walked with two bowels of food and smiled at me. "Ready to go?" I nodded and got back in the cruiser, I waved goodbye to the guys.

Before Charlie could cut the engine, Jacob was standing in the door, his face blank with shock. I heard him gasp as I stepped out.

"Percy?"

I smiled awkwardly. "Hey, Jake."

"Percy!" he yelled back, and his sun breaking smile blinded me for a bit. "I can't believe it!"

He ran to the car and half-yanked me through the open door.

"I guess, I'll leave ya to it," I heard Charlie mumble as he walked inside the Black Residence.

"Wow, its good to see you here!"

"Can't...breathe," I gasped.

He laughed and put me down.

"Welcome back," He said, grinning. And the way he said the words made it sound like welcome home.

I know I'm hot but come on. I'm way to full of myself, sometimes.

We started walking, too keyed up to stay still in the house. Jacob was practically bouncing as he moved, and I had to remind him a few times that my legs weren't ten feet long.

Our exuberance lasted through the first few topics of conversation: How we were doing, what we were up to, and did I know about Bella—that's when I stopped the conversation and asked.

"Know what about, Bella?" I was almost afraid to asked.

He rolled his eyes. "Of course she wouldn't tell you," He muttered under his breath. "The leech is going to change her." He said.

My eyes almost fell out of my head. After everything, she still wanted to be with him, forever! I stood up straighter, oh shit, that's why she was in such a hurry to visit her mother. He was going to change her after graduation.

"Are you kidding me?!" I hissed out

He kicked a rock out of the way angrily. I sat down on a piece of driftwood. "Wow," I breathed out. He scoffed and sat down next to me.

"Yeah."

We sat there in silence, until some kid across the beach began to make farting noises and Jacob began to laugh, I rolled my eyes, but I had a smile on my face.

"Grow up, Jacob." I laughed.

"I wish I could," he murmured quietly.

I stared at him, trying to make sense of his response. "What?"

Jacob chuckled. "One of those many strange things about being what I am."

"You...can't...grow?" I asked blankly. "You're what? Not...aging? Is that a joke?"

"Nope," He popped his lips on the P.

What type of shit is this! What the hell! So everyone around me won't age? What type of messed up shit is that!

"You are not aging?" I growled through my teeth. Jacob tugged my arm gently, trying to make me sit. "None of us are..." He said uncertainty.

"Am I the only one who has to get old?!" I threw my hands up in the air. "What kind of world is this!?"

"Take it easy, Percy."

"Shut up, Jacob. Just shut up! This is so unfair!"

"Did you seriously just stamp your foot? I thought girls only did that on TV."

I stared at him, unimpressed. I think I'm getting my period soon, I don't know why I'm so moody over such a topic as simple as age.

"Let me explain,"

I glowered for a second, but then sat back down.

"When we get enough control to quit . . . ," Jacob said. "When we stop phasing for a solid length of time, we age again. It's not easy." He shook his head, abruptly doubtful. "It's gonna take a really long time to learn that kind of restraint, I think. Even Sam's not there yet. 'Course it doesn't help that there's a huge coven of vampires right down the road. We can't even think about quitting when the tribe needs protectors. But you shouldn't get all bent out of shape about it, anyway, because I'm already older than you, physically at least."

"What are you talking about?"

"Look at me, Percy. Do I look sixteen?"

I glanced up and down his mammoth frame, trying to be unbiased. "Not exactly, I guess."

"Not at all. Because we reach full growth inside of a few months when the werewolf gene gets triggered. It's one hell of a growth spurt." He made a face. "Physically, I'm probably twenty-five or something."

"Goddamn."

He laughed, and we stood up and continued walking again.

* * *

_Bing _

_Bing _

Everyone who was focused on the game turned their heads quickly and glared at me, Jacob who sat neck to me scoff, I gave everyone an overly happy smile and walked out.

Taking my phone out, I looked at the screen and I saw that I have received a text message from—well would you look at that, my cousin Kol.

_Call me when you can. - K _

Frowning, I clicked on his contact number and waited for it to ring. He picked up and all I heard was a lot of noise like he was somewhere busy.

"_Watch it asshole_—Hey, Persephone!—_Didn't I say watch it._" Hearing the accented voice of my cousin made me smile, what made me smile harder was how aggravated he sounded. I leaned against Jacob's garage.

"Ello, Where are you?" I laughed out.

He huffed from the other line, and it suddenly got quiet around him. "Forks," He asked.

"Oh thats—_boy what__?!_"

He sighed, I bet there was a shit-eating grin on his face though. "I said Forks, do you need to get a hearing test done or something? You're barely 16."

"Oh shut up. You're 16, too." I hissed.

He whistled loudly. "So are you going to open the door?"

Weird thing about him, he always know where your at, like literally always. It's creepy how he knows your exact location when you never told him. I pulled my hair aggravated.

"I'm not home, asshole." I heard movement from the other line.

"Do you think your uncle would be mad if I borrowed one of his beers?" He asked, as I heard him open the fridge. I stomped my foot and before I could answer I heard the sound of a beer bottle opening and him chugging it down.

"Kol," I said angrily. "You can't just sneak in my uncle's house and _invade_!"

I could practically envision him rolling his eyes. I heard the stairs creek and I knew he was going upstairs. One of the doors creaked opened.

"Oo, lala, granny panties. What type of bra size is this? Training bra's training bra? This is obviously not your room."

I hit my head repeatedly against the garage door. "I live in the attic, shit." I said exasperated. I heard him walk up another pair of stairs.

He laughed loudly. "Now this is your room, mmm, 36DD my favorite." God he's such an asshole.

"Get out of my bra drawer, Kol! Jesus. What are you even doing here!"

He mumbled something to lowly for me to hear. "What? Can't I just visit my favorite cousin?" He asked innocently as I heard him plop down on my bed.

Knowing that he wasn't going to tell me anything I let the topic drop. I sighed and scratched my head. "I'll be there in a few."

"Hurry up, _älskling_." He hung up. (Love)

Letting a deep breath, I quietly snuck in Jacob's garage and search for my motorcycle.

In it's nasty maroon color it stood in the dark of his garage proudly. I mounted it and switched it on. It rumbled loudly, smiling I took off.

* * *

Charlie was going to be so mad. I feel it. I feel it.

I hid the bike behind a bush by the side of the house and made my way inside quickly since I felt someone staring at me. I entered my room and found Kol laying in my bed, in just his boxers as he petted my dog with one hand and held the remote in the other. Growling, under my breath I slipped off my shoes and jumped in bed with him.

He pulled me closer and continued to change the channel. I looked up at him, he ignored my stare as his icy blue eyes—identically similar to mines, remained focused on the TV.

"I know I'm gorgeous but could you refrain from starring so hard at me?" I scoffed and slapped his muscular chest playfully.

He grinned but his gaze still remained on the TV. Something was wrong. When something was bothering him he would avoid your gaze, but he would still joke around with you, he just wouldn't look you in the eyes.

"Are you going to at least tell me what's wrong?" He sighed heavily and looked at me.

"You always seem to know when I'm upset don't you?" He ran his fingers over my face as he twisted his body and faced me completely, I mirrored him.

"I suppose," I dragged out lazily as he began to play with my hair. He grinned at me, his dimples peeking out from each side of his cheeks.

"How are you going to tell your uncle that I'm staying here?" He asked boredly as he stared at the ceiling.

I took my bra off and slipped under the covers and got comfortable. I turned the lights off and cuddled against Kol. We used to do this when we were kids, I missed.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

**A/n: WHOOO! Hey guys, a new character! Kol! Pictures of my characters are in my bio so check that out! Follow, Fav, Review! All that good stuff. And Bree and Diego are orignal characters, if you read the short life of bree tanner than you would know. **


	19. Protection Detail

**A/n: Really long chapter, guys! Get ready!**

"Where were you? How did you leave?"

I was wearing this cute apron, as I stood by the stove making pancakes, bacon, and eggs. Charlie stared at me suspiciously as he chewed his bacon thoughtfully. I smiled widely and gave him another cup of coffee.

"I came back here, and I had a friend drop me off," I said slowly as I took a gulp of orange juice.

His eyes narrowed. "Who was that friend? Why did you suddenly come home?"

Oh my god can he please stop, jesus. I frowned and tried to look as sad as I could, his expression softened.

"My cousin—he was kicked out, and I had to rush home, Paul Lahote, who was casually driving by saw me outside looking stressed and asked me if I needed a ride home and I agreed. Kol met me here and he's currently sleeping on the floor in my room, can he please stay?" I begged as I fell on my knees and wrapped my arms around his waist as I looked at him tearfully under my lashed.

Charlie's face turned red and tried to gently pry me off of him, I held on tighter and made my eyes water even more. He looked at me shocked and patted my back comfortingly.

"Yes, he can stay, just please get off of the floor," He begged awkwardly.

Giving him a huge smile, I jumped up and arranged a plate for Kol. I usually wasn't a morning eater, I'm usually never hungry at this time. I grabbed the plate and a cup of black coffee and walked upstairs. Gus was in the living room chewing on his bone. Walking inside my room, I found Kol wide awake watching the news.

I handed him the plate and sat next to him as I watched the news.

"The number of missing's and killings are reaching an all time low, the police is going absolutely insane on trying to find the murderer. Some speculate that its gang violence, and some think we have a murderer on the lose. We advise everyone to stay away from Seattle when the sun goes down. If you have seen of these faces please call the hotline down below. "

_Bree Tanner _

_Riley Biers. _

_Diego Sandoval _

_Fred Summers _

_Alicia Mercado _

"Persephone? Persephone?! Are you okay?" Kol began to shake me. I just stared blankly at the screen. I knew. I saw Diego die in my dreams, I saw Victoria and Riley kill him. I saw them. It wasn't just a dream, it was fucking real.

Snapping out of it, I smiled. "I'm fine," I said as I stood up and walked into the bathroom.

"Don't lie to me," He said lowly.

Turning around I touched my heart with my hand and stared at him. "Me? Lie? Why would you accuse me of such things." I turned back around and slammed the door shut.

* * *

"Bellaaaaaa! I missed you!" Eh, not really. I grabbed Bella by the shoulder and hugged her tightly, Edward stood in front of me staring at Kol who stood behind me.

Vampire bait chuckled. "You suffocating me with your boobs!" She said muffled. Smiling I let her free and gave her a very innocent smile. She rolled her eyes and caught the eye of Kol, she raised an eyebrow at me as a silent question.

Taking two unnecessary steps back I pulled Kol down so he could be closer. Kol gave Bella a charming smile and took her hand and gave the top of her hand a kiss as he stared at her under his eyelashes, I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Kol to try flirting with my cousin.

"Dimitrova. Kol Dimitrova." Wow, that's so James Bond of him, woohoo. I'm being very sarcastic. Bella blushes and gave him a shy smile.

"Bella Swan." She said politely back. I noticed pale face flare his nostrils angrily so I not very gently pushed my two cousins away.

"Okay, stop embarrassing the girl." I said breaking them up.

"Who are you to Persephone?" Edward suddenly asked as he came up from behind Bella and wrapped him arm protectively around her waist. Sort of possessively if you ask me. From the corner of my eye I saw Kol's eyes flare angrily but he maintained that obnoxious smirk on his face. Dear god.

Bella glared at Edward for being rude.

"Her secret lover, what's it to you?" He sneered out. Edward looked at him harder—he was trying to read his mind I think, I said try behind he looked like he was straining himself. Edward looked Kol in the eye and scrunched his face up in recognition.

"I'm Edward Cullen. Have we met before?" He said this politely, as if he wasn't rude just a second ago.

Kol grimaced. " I've met a lot of people. And you don't particularly stand out." He turned on his heel and walked back inside. I rolled my eyes.

"Percy, who is that?" Bella asked curiously. I sighed.

"That's my cousin—second cousin actually, if you want to get technical. My mother's cousin son, he's staying with me. Don't give me that look, Cullen—Kol staying in my room with me so he won't be a problem." I said this pretty rudely at the end since Edward kept giving me disapproving looks.

Pft. Like I cared.

"Jasper and Emmett won't like that." Edward commented.

I gave him a sweet smile and spun in a circle as if I was searching for somebody. "Well, would you look at that. I'm looking for all the fucks I give, and I'm out of them. Come tomorrow and I might have more in stock." I turned on my heel and walked back inside.

"I'm bored." Kol declared two hours later as he aimlessly went through TV Channels.

"Same." I said as I played with my hair absently as I looked outside my window.

My cousin scoffed. "Can you move away from the window? You're not Rapunzel, you can't be a princess so stop trying." He said this playfully but I took it to heart, just a little.

_"Hey, Princess." My dad greeted as fourteen year old me walked downstairs for breakfast._

_I smiled widely, my braces shined in the light. I approached my father and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Hey, Daddy."_

"I guess," I said plainly as I moved away from the window and plopped down on the floor in front of my bed. I heard Kol sigh.

"I apologize," He murmured.

"What are you apologizing for? You haven't offended me." I said simply as I stared at the television, but I wasn't really paying attention.

"You know why I am apologizing, Persephone." He said sternly.

"People die everyday," That seems to be the excuse for everything nowadays. "I just decide to bitch about it constantly. I'll get over it."

He switched the TV off and got off of bed and faced me. "Let's do something." He suggested, I rose an eyebrow.

"Like what? There is nothing to do in this stupid town." I said dully as I stared at him with no expression.

He smirked and gave his hand to me, I rolled my eyes and grabbed it. He pulled me up and grabbed my purse and car keys. He handed the purse to me and he kept the car keys, and proceeded to pull my downstairs. My eyes caught one of the clocks as we speeded downstairs and it read 7:00pm. Reaching the first floor we found Charlie in the living room watching a game, he looked at us curiously. Kol dropped my hand and approached Charlie.

"Hello, sir. I'm Kol Dimitrova, Percy's cousin. It's a pleasure to meet you and thank you so much for letting me stay here." I rolled my eyes.

Don't be fooled people, he's usually never this nice, only when he wants to make a good impression. And by the looks of it, Charlie has fallen straight into his trap.

Charlie stood up and took Kol's hand and gave him a firm handshake. Charlie's eye twinkled with something, happiness and recognition. I stared at him oddly. He never met Kol before, or anyone from my mother's side of the family. Eh, maybe I'm just stressing this a wee bit too much.

"It's not a problem. Where are you two going?" He asked curiously as he sat back down.

I was yanked to Kol's side and held firmly against him. "My dear cousin doesn't seem to leave the house often and she's been living here for about five months and she has yet to do anything or experience anything in this town. So it is my duty to take her out today before she converts into living a hermit life."

Charlie's eyes sparkled with amusement and he turned his attention back to the game. "Don't bring her home too early now," He called out as we walked out.

"Nooo, don't do this!" I said stoically but on the inside I was very amused.

Kol got in the drivers seat and I got in the passenger seat, he turned the car on and The black Keys blared out from my stereo.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I looked at him.

He shrugged. "I don't know. This plan sounded way better in my head." I laughed and looked outside the window where I swear I saw the flash of something run by.

Probably some stupid rabbit or something. You would be surprised on how naïve I am on life. I'm over here thinking innocently that it could be a rabbit when it could possibly be Victoria trying to finish the job. Okay, see this is why I'm naïve. I felt my whole mood dampen a little.

"What can two reckless teenagers do at 7:00pm in a small town such as this one?" He mused out loud.

"Go back to their rooms and go to sleep?" I suggested boredly.

He shushed me. "Lets go to McDonalds, I'm hungry." He said.

I sighed and leaned my head against the window. "There's a McDonalds in Seattle and we are not going to waste an hour in driving to Seattle for a damn meal." I said strictly.

* * *

"Welcome, to McDonald's! How may I take your order?"

Kol looked at me with an eyebrow raised, sighing I looked at the menu. "A number five," I said.

My cousin stuck his head the window. "Can I have a number five, large, with a Dr. Pepper. And can I have a number seven large with a Coke."

"That will be $21.53, please drive up."

I grabbed a fifty out of my purse and handed it to Kol as he drove up to the first window. The girl at the window was around our age maybe a year older, she was adorable, I suppose. She had red hair to her shoulders and bright green eyes, and she had freckles sprinkled on top of her cheeks. When she saw Kol as blushed a deep red and Kol leaned on the car window and smirked at her.

"$21.53, sir." She stammered out. I rolled my eyes.

My cousin wasn't ugly by any means but could we hurry this up? Kol handed her the fifty and continued to stare at her, she turned to the cash register and began and handed Kol my change.

"$18.25 is your change, sir." If I wasn't paying attention I would have been robbed, not intentionally of course but you know what I mean. I leaned over Kol and gave—Megan, as it read on her name tag a sweet smile.

"Hello. I'm not cheap by any means but it's come to my attention that your math is incorrect. My change should be $28.47, but you look new to the job so keep the rest." I moved back and sat back in my seat.

Megan looked flustered, and avoided our stare while Kol sighed and drove to the next window. "I can't ever take you out." He groaned out.

Rolling my eyes I gave him a peck on the cheek. "She was way to inexperienced for you, I promise I'll find you someone better."

He gave me a grin and put the two sodas in the cup holder and handed me the big bag of grease and drove off.

We drove for a couple of minutes and parked somewhere where it was only us. I handed him his food and I grabbed mine and began to eat my fries.

"So tell me, why did you come here? When you could of moved in with Katerina, Lysander, Aunt Elisaveta, Aunt Luna-mai or with my father?" He said curiously.

Katerina, Lysander, Elisaveta, Luna-mai, and Kol Senior were my mother's first cousins but we all consider them uncle's instead since we are all so close.

"You know how they are, so...judgmental. They don't care about none of us, all they care about is their children and that's sometimes." I sneered. He took a sip from his coke.

"They were so furious when they found out." He commented.

I already knew what he was taking about, I sighed angrily and nodded. "Of course they were. They are all gold-digging assholes, did they even mourn for him?"

He snorted. "Of course they didn't. They could careless, only us."

Us, meaning my second cousins—Natalie Stone (Luna-mai's daughter), Elijah Smith (Elisaveta's son), Christopher Dimitrova (Lysander's son) and Rosaline Jameson (Katerina's daughter). We were all different ages but we all grew up together, and we grew up loving our Great-Grandfather Nikolai and Great-grandmother Viktoriya, and occasionally Great-Grandfather Viktor and Great-Grandfather Elisaveta, the last two we just consider since Viktor is Viktoriya's older brother and Elisaveta is Nikolai's younger sister.

I'll explain that mess later.

"We were at the funeral and Christopher is just bitching at all of us to look like we care and Natale just blew up and cussed a storm up, Christopher was so embarrassed. I think I cried." He said.

I laughed loudly.

Christopher was very uptight and likes to take the role of leader with the five of us, but we all have strong personalities, we have Swedish and Russian blood, what would you expect?

Kol laughed too and stared at me seriously, I stopped looking and rose an eyebrow. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"You just look so beautiful when you laugh," He said as he bit his burger. I rolled my eyes and mirrored him.

"Shut up."

He raised his hands up in defense. "God I hate girls, I give them compliments and they don't accept 'em." He grumbled. Feeling a tad bad, I nudged him.

"Thank you. " I said sincerely.

"You need a boyfriend." He said suddenly.

At the time I took a huge bite of my sandwich and I was swallowing it when he said that, I could of choked. I could of died! Death by greasy food!

"No, I don't!" I spluttered out. He rolled his eyes.

"You do. You haven't noticed but I have and I've barely been here for two days. You're wasting day by day, and you need some light in your darkness, Persephone."

I avoided his gaze. "When did you become so poetic?"

"I'm being serious." Well he sounded the part.

In the midst of taking a deep breath in I was assaulted with the smell of something burning. I thought it was apart of my imagination so I took another breathe in and the smell of something burning was still there.

_"You could of made it far, kid."_

"Did you hear that?!" I asked Kol as I turned around and faced him. He looked at me hard but he didn't disagree, he knows something. Since he doesn't want to tell me then I have to listen to my heart and see if I get answers.

Opening the car, I began to walk towards where the smell was coming from. I heard the car door open.

"Persephone, no!" He growled out as he caught up to me and pulled me by my arm, making me face him.

"Why!? Why not?! You know something, I can tell and you're not telling me!" I cried out frustrated.

He let me go and stared at me sadly. "This wasn't suppose to happen to you," He grasped my face and closed his eyes, he looked pained. "God, you don't deserve this."

"Deserve what?!" I belted out as I pushed him away.

"I'm sick of everyone staring at me as if they know something! TELL ME!"

Kol sighed. "You won't like it."

"Will you tell me though?" I pushed. He sighed and held his pinky up.

"I promise I will." I wrapped my pinky around his and followed him back to the car.

* * *

**Bella POV **

"If I asked you to do something, would you trust me?" Edward asked, an edge to his soft voice.

We were almost to school. Edward had been relaxed and joking just a moment ago, and now suddenly his hands were clenched tight on the steering wheel, his knuckles straining in an effort not to snap it into pieces.

I stared at his anxious expression - his eyes were far away, like he was listening to distant voices.

My pulse sped in response to his stress, but I answered carefully. "That depends."

We pulled into the school lot.

"I was afraid you would say that."

"What do you want me to do, Edward?"

"I want you to stay in the car." He pulled into his usual spot and turned the engine off as he spoke. "I want you to wait here until I come back for you."

"But . . . why?"

That was when I saw him. He would have been hard to miss, towering over the students the way he did, even if he hadn't been leaning against his black motorcycle, parked illegally on the sidewalk.

"Oh."

Jacob's face was a calm mask that I recognized well. It was the face he used when he was determined to keep his emotions in check, to keep himself under control. It made him look like Sam, the oldest of the wolves, the leader of the Quileute pack. But Jacob could never quite manage the perfect serenity Sam always exuded.

I'd forgotten how much this face bothered me. Though I'd gotten to know Sam pretty well before the Cullens had come back - to like him, even - I'd never been able to completely shake the resentment I felt when Jacob mimicked Sam's expression. It was a stranger's face. He wasn't my Jacob when he wore it.

"You jumped to the wrong conclusion last night," Edward murmured. "He asked about school because he knew that I would be where you were. He was looking for a safe place to talk to me. A place with witnesses."

So I'd misinterpreted Jacob's motives last night. Missing information, that was the problem. Information like why in the world Jacob would want to talk to Edward.

"I'm not staying in the car," I said.

Edward groaned quietly. "Of course not. Well, let's get this over with."

Jacob's face hardened as we walked toward him, hand in hand.

I noticed other faces, too - the faces of my classmates. I noticed how their eyes widened as they took in all six foot seven inches of Jacob's long body, muscled up the way no normal sixteen-and-a-half-year-old ever had been. I saw those eyes rake over his tight black t-shirt - short-sleeved, though the day was unseasonably cool - his ragged, grease-smeared jeans, and the glossy black bike he leaned against. Their eyes didn't linger on his face - something about his expression had them glancing quickly away. And I noticed the wide berth everyone gave him, the bubble of space that no one dared to encroach on.

With a sense of astonishment, I realized that Jacob looked dangerous to them. How odd.

Edward stopped a few yards away from Jacob, and I could tell that he was uncomfortable having me so close to a werewolf. He drew his hand back slightly, pulling me halfway behind his body.

"You could have called us," Edward said in a steel-hard voice.

"Sorry," Jacob answered, his face twisting into a sneer. "I don't have any leeches on my speed dial."

"You could have reached me at Bella's house, of course."

Jacob's jaw flexed, and his brows pulled together. He didn't answer.

"This is hardly the place, Jacob. Could we discuss this later?"

"Sure, sure. I'll stop by your crypt after school." Jacob snorted. "What's wrong with now?"

Edward looked around pointedly, his eyes resting on the witnesses who were just barely out of hearing range. A few people were hesitating on the sidewalk, their eyes bright with expectation. Like they were hoping a fight might break out to alleviate the tedium of another Monday morning. I saw Tyler Crowley nudge Austin Marks, and they both paused on their way to class.

"I already know what you came to say," Edward reminded Jacob in voice so low that I could barely make it out. "Message delivered. Consider us warned."

Edward glanced down at me for a fleeting second with worried eyes.

"Warned?" I asked blankly. "What are you talking about?"

"You didn't tell her?" Jacob asked, his eyes widening with disbelief. "What, were you afraid she'd take our side?"

"Please drop it, Jacob," Edward said in an even voice.

"Tell me, I want to know." I insisted.

Edward sighed. "There was a stupid misunderstanding between Emmett and Paul. Nothing to worry about."

"Man! Listen to you. Slick. Did you lie to get her out of town too? What about Persephone huh? What if red-head came after her instead?" Jacob growled.

"Leave. Now." Edward hissed out.

"She has a right to know. She's the one the red-head wants." He said smoothly.

I froze. "Victoria's back." I whispered out. Edward knew about this! He knew. I turned around and faced Edward. "Alice's vision, it was about Victoria."

"I was trying to protect you," Edward said trying to defended himself, but I wasn't feeling sorry.

"By lying to me?" I sad harshly.

He didn't respond back. What could he say? The deed was done. I turned around and noticed Jacob walking back to his bike.

"Jake, wait up,"

Edward's hand is suddenly on my arm, I barely even moved. I turned to him with controlled anger.

"Edward, you have to trust me." I said lowly.

He suddenly looked distressed. "I do. It's him I don't trust."

I just looked at him. He finally released me and I jog over to Jacob and climb on the back of his bike. Jacob grins and I roll my eyes.

"Hold on tight." He was mocking Edward since he knew that he was listening.

"Lose the grin, Jake. We're just taking a ride."

He kick-starts the bike, and we roar off.

"So what's the story, anyway?" Jacob asked me, kicking a piece of driftwood out of his way with too much force. It sailed over the sand and then clattered against the rocks. "I mean, since the last time we . . . well, before, you know . . ." He struggled for the words. He took a deep breath and tried again. "What I'm asking is . . . everything is just back to the way it was before he left? You forgave him for all of that?"

I took a deep breath. "There was nothing to forgive."

I wanted to skip past this part, the betrayals, the accusations, but I knew that we had to talk it through before we'd be able to move on to anything else.

Jacob's face puckered up like he'd just licked a lemon. "I wish Sam had taken a picture when he found you that night last September. It would be exhibit A."

"Nobody's on trial."

"Maybe somebody should be."

"Not even you would blame him for leaving, if you knew the reason why."

He glared at me for a few seconds. "Okay," he challenged acidly. "Amaze me."

His hostility was wearing on me - chafing against the raw; it hurt to have him angry with me. It reminded me of the bleak afternoon, long ago, when - under orders from Sam - he'd told me we couldn't be friends. I took a second to compose myself.

"Edward left me last fall because he didn't think I should be hanging out with vampires. He thought it would be healthier for me if he left."

Jacob did a double take. He had to scramble for a minute. Whatever he'd been planning to say, it clearly no longer applied. I was glad he didn't know the catalyst behind Edward's decision. I could only imagine what he'd think if he knew Jasper had tried to kill me.

"He came back, though, didn't he?" Jacob muttered. "Too bad he can't stick to a decision."

"If you remember, I went and got him."

Jacob stared at me for a moment, and then he backed off. His face relaxed, and his voice was calmer when he spoke.

"That's true. So I never did get the story. What happened?"

I hesitated, biting my lip.

"Is it a secret?" His voice took on a taunting edge. "Are you not allowed to tell me?"

"No," I snapped. "It's just a really long story."

Jacob smiled, arrogant, and turned to walk up the beach, expecting me to follow.

It was no fun being with Jacob if he was going to act like this. I trailed behind him automatically, not sure if I shouldn't turn around and leave. I was going to have to face Alice, though, when I got home. . . . I supposed I wasn't in any rush.

Jacob walked to a huge, familiar piece of driftwood - an entire tree, roots and all, bleached white and beached deep in the sand; it was our tree, in a way.

Jacob sat down on the natural bench, and patted the space next to him.

"I don't mind long stories. Is there any action?"

I rolled my eyes as I sat next to him. "There's some action," I allowed.

"It wouldn't be real horror without action."

"Horror!" I scoffed. "Can you listen, or will you be interrupting me with rude comments about my friends? "

He pretended to lock his lips and then threw the invisible key over his shoulder. I tried not to smile, and failed.

"I'll have to start with the stuff you were already there for," I decided, working to organize the stories in my head before I began.

Jacob raised his hand.

"Go ahead."

"That's good," he said. "I didn't understand much that was going on at the time."

"Yeah, well, it gets complicated, so pay attention. You know how Alice sees things?"

I took his scowl - the wolves weren't thrilled that the legends of vampires possessing supernatural gifts were true - for a yes, and proceeded with the account of my race through Italy to rescue Edward.

I kept it as succinct as possible - leaving out anything that wasn't essential. I tried to read Jacob's reactions, but his face was enigmatic as I explained how Alice had seen Edward plan to kill himself when he'd heard that I was dead. Sometimes Jacob seemed so deep in thought, I wasn't sure if he was listening. He only interrupted one time.

"The fortune-telling bloodsucker can't see us?" he echoed, his face both fierce and gleeful. "Seriously? That's excellent!"

I clenched my teeth together, and we sat in silence, his face expectant as he waited for me to continue. I glared at him until he realized his mistake.

"Oops!" he said. "Sorry." He locked his lips again.

His response was easier to read when I got to the part about the Volturi. His teeth clenched together, goose bumps rose on his arms, and his nostrils flared. I didn't go into specifics, I just told him that Edward had talked us out of trouble, without revealing the promise we'd had to make, or the visit we were anticipating. Jacob didn't need to have my nightmares.

"Now you know the whole story," I concluded. "So it's your turn to talk. What happened while I was with my mom this weekend?" I knew Jacob would give me more details than Edward had. He wasn't afraid of scaring me.

Jacob leaned forward, instantly animated. "So Embry and Quil and I were running patrol on Saturday night, just routine stuff, when out of nowhere - bam!" He threw his arms out, impersonating an explosion. "There it is - a fresh trail, not fifteen minutes old. Sam wanted us to wait for him, but I didn't know you were gone, and I didn't know if your bloodsuckers were keeping an eye on you or not. So we took off after her at full speed, but she'd crossed the treaty line before we caught up. We spread out along the line, hoping she'd cross back over. It was frustrating, let me tell you." He wagged his head and his hair - growing out from the short crop he'd adopted when he'd joined the pack - flopped into his eyes. "We ended up too far south. The Cullens chased her back to our side just a few miles north of us. Would have been the perfect ambush if we'd known where to wait."

He shook his head, grimacing now. "That's when it got dicey. Sam and the others caught up to her before we did, but she was dancing right along the line, and the whole coven was right there on the other side. The big one, what's-his-name -"

"Emmett."

"Yeah, him. He made a lunge for her, but that redhead is fast! He flew right behind her and almost rammed into Paul. So, Paul . . . well, you know Paul."

"Yeah."

"Lost his focus. Can't say that I blame him - the big bloodsucker was right on top of him. He sprang - hey, don't give me that look. The vampire was on our land."

I tried to compose my face so that he would go on. My nails were digging into my palms with the stress of the story, even though I knew it had turned out fine.

"Anyway, Paul missed, and the big one got back on his side. But by then the, er, well the, uh, blonde . . ." Jacob's expression was a comical mix of disgust and unwilling admiration as he tried to come up with a word to describe Edward's sister.

"Rosalie."

"Whatever. She got real protective, so Sam and I fell back to get Paul's flanks. Then their leader and the other blond male -"

"Carlisle and Jasper."

He gave me an exasperated look. "You know I don't really care. Anyway, so Carlisle spoke to Sam, trying to calm things down. Then it was weird, because everyone got really calm really fast. It was that other one you told me about, messing with our heads. But even though we knew what he was doing, we couldn't not be calm."

"Yeah, I know how it feels."

"Really annoying, that's how it feels. Only you can't be annoyed until afterwards." He shook his head angrily. "So Sam and the head vamp agreed that Victoria was the priority, and we started after her again. Carlisle gave us the line, so that we could follow the scent properly, but then she hit the cliffs just north of Makah country, right where the line hugs the coast for a few miles. She took off into the water again. The big one and the calm one wanted permission to cross the line to go after her, but of course we said no."

"Good. I mean, you were being stupid, but I'm glad. Emmett's never cautious enough. He could have gotten hurt."

Jacob snorted. "So did your vampire tell you we attacked for no reason and his totally innocent coven -"

"No," I interrupted. "Edward told me the same story, just without quite as many details."

"Huh," Jacob said under his breath, and he bent over to pick up a rock from among the millions of pebbles at our feet. With a casual flick, he sent it flying a good hundred meters out into the bay. "Well, she'll be back, I guess. We'll get another shot at her."

I shuddered; of course she would be back. Would Edward really tell me next time? I wasn't sure. I'd have to keep an eye on Alice, to look for the signs that the pattern was about to repeat. . . .

Jacob didn't seem to notice my reaction. He was staring across the waves with a thoughtful expression on his face, his broad lips pursed.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked after a long, quiet time.

"I'm thinking about what you told me. About when the fortune-teller saw you cliff jumping and thought you'd committed suicide, and how it all got out of control. . . . Do you realize that if you had just waited for me like you were supposed to, then the bl - Alice wouldn't have been able to see you jump? Nothing would have changed. We'd probably be in my garage right now, like any other Saturday. There wouldn't be any vampires in Forks, and you and me . . ." He trailed off, deep in thought.

It was disconcerting the way he said this, like it would be a good thing to have no vampires in Forks. My heart thumped unevenly at the emptiness of the picture he painted.

"Edward would have come back anyway."

"Are you sure about that?" he asked, belligerent again as soon as I spoke Edward's name.

"Being apart . . . It didn't work out so well for either of us."

He started to say something, something angry from his expression, but he stopped himself, took a breath, and began again.

"Did you know Sam is mad at you?"

"Me?" It took me a second. "Oh. I see. He thinks they would have stayed away if I wasn't here."

"No. That's not it."

"What's his problem then?"

Jacob leaned down to scoop up another rock. He turned it over and over in his fingers; his eyes were riveted on the black stone while he spoke in a low voice.

"When Sam saw . . . how you were in the beginning, when Billy told them how Charlie worried when you didn't get better, and then when you started jumping off cliffs . . ."

I made a face. No one was ever going to let me forget that.

Jacob's eyes flashed up to mine. "He thought you were the one person in the world with as much reason to hate the Cullens as he does. Sam feels sort of . . . betrayed that you would just let them back into your life like they never hurt you."

I didn't believe for a second that Sam was the only one who felt that way. And the acid in my voice now was for both of them.

"You can tell Sam to go right to -"

"Look at that," Jacob interrupted me, pointing to an eagle in the act of plummeting down toward the ocean from an incredible height. It checked itself at the last minute, only its talons breaking the surface of the waves, just for an instant. Then it flapped away, its wings straining against the load of the huge fish it had snagged.

"You see it everywhere," Jacob said, his voice suddenly distant. "Nature taking its course - hunter and prey, the endless cycle of life and death."

I didn't understand the point of the nature lecture; I guessed that he was just trying to change the subject. But then he looked down at me with dark humor in his eyes.

"And yet, you don't see the fish trying to plant a kiss on the eagle. You never see that." He grinned a mocking grin.

I grinned back tightly, though the acid taste was still in my mouth. "Maybe the fish was trying," I suggested. "It's hard to tell what a fish is thinking. Eagles are good-looking birds, you know."

"Is that what it comes down to?" His voice was abruptly sharper. "Good looks?"

"Don't be stupid, Jacob."

"Is it the money, then?" he persisted.

"That's nice," I muttered, getting up from the tree. "I'm flattered that you think so much of me." I turned my back on him and paced away.

"Aw, don't get mad." He was right behind me; he caught my wrist and spun me around. "I'm serious! I'm trying to understand here, and I'm coming up blank."

His eyebrows pushed together angrily, and his eyes were black in their deep shadow.

"I love him. Not because he's beautiful or because he's rich!" I spat the word at Jacob. "I'd much rather he weren't either one. It would even out the gap between us just a little bit - because he'd still be the most loving and unselfish and brilliant and decent person I've ever met. Of course I love him. How hard is that to understand?"

It's impossible to understand."

"Please enlighten me, then, Jacob." I let the sarcasm flow thick. "What is a valid reason for someone to love someone else? Since apparently I'm doing it wrong."

"I think the best place to start would be to look within your own species. That usually works."

"Well, that just sucks!" I snapped. "I guess I'm stuck with Mike Newton after all."

Jacob flinched back and bit his lip. I could see that my words had hurt him, but I was too mad to feel bad about that yet. He dropped my wrist and folded his arms across his chest, turning from me to glare toward the ocean.

"I'm human," he muttered, his voice almost inaudible.

"You're not as human as Mike," I continued ruthlessly. "Do you still think that's the most important consideration?"

"It's not the same thing." Jacob didn't look away from the gray waves. "I didn't choose this."

I laughed once in disbelief. "Do you think Edward did? He didn't know what was happening to him any more than you did. He didn't exactly sign up for this."

Jacob was shaking his head back and forth with a small, quick movement.

"You know, Jacob, you're awfully self-righteous - considering that you're a werewolf and all."

"It's not the same," Jacob repeated, glowering at me.

"I don't see why not. You could be a bit more understanding about the Cullens. You have no idea how truly good they are - to the core, Jacob."

He frowned more deeply. "They shouldn't exist. Their existence goes against nature."

I stared at him for a long moment with one eyebrow raised incredulously. It was a while before he noticed.

"What?"

"Speaking of unnatural . . . ," I hinted.

"Bella," he said, his voice slow and different. Aged. I realized that he sounded suddenly older than me - like a parent or a teacher. "What I am was born in me. It's a part of who I am, who my family is, who we all are as a tribe - it's the reason why we're still here.

"Besides that" - he looked down at me, his black eyes unreadable - "I am stillhuman."

He picked up my hand and pressed it to his fever-warm chest. Through his t-shirt, I could feel the steady beating of his heart under my palm.

"Normal humans can't throw motorcycles around the way you can."

He smiled a faint, half-smile. "Normal humans run away from monsters, Bella. And I never claimed to be normal. Just human."

Staying angry with Jacob was too much work. I started to smile as I pulled my hand away from his chest.

"You look plenty human to me," I allowed. "At the moment."

"I feel human." He stared past me, his face far away. His lower lip trembled, and he bit down on it hard.

"Oh, Jake," I whispered, reaching for his hand.

This was why I was here. This was why I would take whatever reception waited for me when I got back. Because, underneath all the anger and the sarcasm, Jacob was in pain. Right now, it was very clear in his eyes. I didn't know how to help him, but I knew I had to try. It was more than that I owed him. It was because his pain hurt me, too. Jacob had become a part of me, and there was no changing that now.

From the corner of my eye I saw a slender girl with cropped black hair walk towards us. She would have been gorgeous if she wasn't scowling.

Jacob looked up and frowned when he saw who was coming toward us. "Leah," He addressed.

She rolled her eyes and her gaze locked on me. She didn't like me, I could tell by the way she's glaring at me. "Black." She snapped out. "Your taking over my patrol, I have things to do."

Jacob sighed loudly and nodded. Leah turned around to leave but stopped in front of me. "If you're here to torture, Jacob some more, Feel free to leave." She then turns around and bursts into a light grey wolf and runs off.

"Fun isn't she?"

I gave him an awkward smile. "When did, Leah...you know?" I began.

"Around when her Dad died. Her brother, Seth, also phased. He's only fifteen. One of the youngest we've had. Sam keeps him home studying, but the kid's chomping at the bit. Wish it was Leah who'd stay home."

"Don't be such a guy," I said.

He frowned. "It's not a chick thing. It's a love triangle thing. We all have to live the Leah-Sam-Emily pain fest. Wolf telepathy, remember?"

"Sam...dumped Leah for Emily?" I asked shocked.

"It wasn't like that. Same hates himself for hurting Leah, but...Emily was The One."

"Yeah, I guess sometimes it chooses you." I mumbled.

"It's more than some crush. Sam imprinted on Emily." He sounded fustrasted, like he ddn't want to talk about the topic, but t was inevitable.

"….Do I want to know what that is?"

"Just one more thing we have no control over. Even our damn soul mates are chosen for us. Thanks to your bloodsucking buddies." He said bitterly.

"Come on, you can't blame this on them." I said defensively.

"I sure as hell can. If we weren't wolves, we wouldn't imprint. And we wouldn't be wolves if the damn vampires would stay away. But they keep coming back." He muttered angrily.

I was understanding this. "...And when they do, you change." I said.

"We lose everything. Our lives, our future, our free will. You know Quil imprinted on someone. Claire. She's two years old."

I frowned. "Um...that's just creepy."

He sighed. "You don't get it. There's nothing romantic about it. It's...a spiritual thing. All the same, Quil won't even date anyone for two decades. Until Claire catches up to him. "

"Still a little creepy."

He laughed. "Still not getting it."

"It's like, when you see her..." He stopped, trying to find his words.

"Everything changes. Suddenly it's not gravity holding you to the planet anymore. It's her. Nothing else matters. You would do anything, by anything. For her." His voice full of emotion.

I was almost afraid to ask.

"It sounds like you know the feeling," I whispered.

"I do." He says simply.

Was it selfish that I hoped that he hasn't imprinted on anyone? "Have you...imprinted on someone?"

He looked like he was thinking hard. He stared at me and nodded. I could feel my heart breaking slightly. He wasn't my sun anymore, he was someone else's.

* * *

**Percy POV **

This isn't a surprise, I sleep a lot. I woke up around five and it was getting dark.

On my dresser there was a note.

_You sleep too much, so I'm going out to do manly things. _

_-Kol _

Of course. Rolling my eyes, I rubbed my face as I slowly walked downstairs and into the kitchen. On my way there I noticed Charlie asleep on the couch with a missing person's file on his chest. I grabbed a Banana and ate it quickly. I was hungry okay.

I shivered, and turned around. I felt someone's gaze on me, I swear I did. I don't know if I'm being a tad paranoid but I did. Sighing I threw the banana skin away and jumped when I felt a cold touch on my shoulder. I turned round again and saw nobody.

What the hell?! Letting a shuddered sigh out, I walked around the living room looking for some type of sign that someone was here and I found it. The missing person's file on Charlie's chest was neatly on the table and it wasn't there before.

_"Hello," _

I spun around quickly as the wind made my hair hit my face, I was inside and there was no wind. "Who's there," I whispered out.

_Whoosh. _

I turned around again. And I saw a dark blur. I sprinted to the front door.

_"Why are you leaving?" _

I quickly opened the front door and slammed into Bella who was entering. She glared at me but when she saw my expression it soften.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Looking quickly behind me I pushed her out of the way and sat on the stairs. "Nothing...um...nothing." I muttered as I pulled my hair.

I began to shiver. It was cold outside and I was dressed in sleep shorts and a tank top. Bella stepped inside and threw me a pair of uggs. I grabbed them and slipped them on.

"Edward could at least respect meal times." I heard Charlie say.

Bella and I jumped, startled. "Actually I was with Jake." She said.

"Good." He said pleased.

_Whoosh._

In front of me stood Edward, he looked angry. "Bella, your boyfriends here." I called out.

"I'll just give you two some privacy." Charlie said from inside.

"Do you have any idea how worried I've been," He rushed out, his eyes getting blacker by the minute.

"I was perfectly safe," She tried.

"I nearly broke the treaty to make sure of it" Abruptly he stops talking, he looks down at me and inhales and walks inside the house and inhales again. He looked alarmed.

"I know, I smell like dog" Bella said as she let him in.

He shakes his head. "No. Something's wrong."

He rushed upstairs, Bella looks at me shocked and follows him upstairs.

Biting my nails nervously I stood up and paced. I was so near death, and it scared me. It made me such a hypocrite. I wanted to die the first two months without my family and now I was deathly afraid. God, I was sick.

Edward ran downstairs and pulled me towards the Volvo, Bella shut the front door and followed.

* * *

We were at the Cullen's house, all of us sitting in the living room. Edward was pacing in front of us frustrated, and Alice was stressed since she was so used to seeing everything. Bella was trying to keep up with there movement while I seemed to be doing just fine. I sat in a four person couch by myself, while Bella sat next to Alice and Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, and Edward stood.

"No, Alice, it was a stranger. didn't recognize his scent." He paused.  
That's not helpful, Rosalie."

"Could you guys please, speak out loud?" Bella asked annoyed.

"Sorry." Edward said.

"A nomad passing through?" Esme mused concerned.

"A passer-by wouldn't have left Bella's father alive and Persephone."

I frowned. Suddenly the door bursts open and Jasper and Emmett enter, I felt the instant relif wash over me. Oh god, I'm going to be sick.

"His scent disappeared about five miles south of Bella's house."

"Someone orchestrated this," Edward muttered.

"Victoria?" Carlisle asked.

"No, it has to be the Volturi." Edward said.

_Whoosh._

Emmett and Jasper appeared next to me and looked me over trying to see if I was hurt or not. They growled when they sniffed me and they got closer to me. Almost like they were trying to put there scent on me instead. I could see Bella glaring at me from the corner of my eye, I frowned at this. Whats her deal.

"Checking to see if I've been changed?" Bella asked.

"I don't think it was the Volturi either. I've been watching Aro's decisions." Alice said.

Emmett grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together. "We gotta find this fool and get some answers out of him." He growled.

Instinctively I leaned closer to him and tried to comfort him, he looked down at me and gave me a dimpled smile, my heart fluttered and I smiled back.

"We also need to take shifts at Bella's house," Carlisle said.

Rosalie frowned. "_Another_ protection detail?" She sneered.

"Rosalie," Esme started.

"She's right. You can't watch over me, Dad, and Percy and search for the intruder, and for Victoria, and keep yourselves fed. Your eyes are black, when's the last time you went hunting? You're already too busy protecting me."

"Don't forget Kol, as well." I said to Bella.

Alice looked at me confused. "Who's Kol?" She asked.

Bella spoke for me. "Her cousin, he's staying with her in her room." I glared at her, She didn't have to say it like that. The two males sitting next to me growled quietly, Jasper grabbed my hand and played with my fingers. Bella didn't miss that.

"Where else is he supposed to stay? In your room? I don't think Edward would like that." I sneered.

"I don't think Jacob would like some guy staying in your room either." She sneered back.

I stared at her oddly. Jacob? Why the hell would she bring him up?

"I'm not about to let you fend for yourself." Edward said to Bella.

"I'm not about to let you starve." She threw back. I rolled my eyes.

"And I wouldn't be unprotected, I'll have..." She trailed off and I knew exactly who she was talking about.

"Have who?" Edward said harshly.

"Who else?" I scoffed. Bella threw me a hateful look, I gave her a sweet smile.


	20. Chapter 20

_I look in the mirror at the beginning of each day, and ask myself what mask should I place on my face today._

_No not the sad one it's too revealing, I don't want to show the world my true feelings._

_For the mask that you can see camouflages the true me._  
_It's my public face that I remove each night, when I bare my soul the mirrors light._

_It's the one meant for only my eyes to see it speaks of all my history._

_It tells of my youth and girlish ways, my adolescents and my young woman's dreams._

_It tells of good times of which I had my share of love lost and pain so hard to bear._

_So I choose my mask so carefully, to cover the face that was given to me, the one that was meant for only my eyes to see._

_Charlene Valladares_

* * *

This protection detail makes me very uncomfortable, and afraid, but I obviously won't admit to this. I feel like some doll, honestly. Being tossed around is totally not fun.

Bella would go to La Push when Edward goes hunting, while I would go to the Cullen's and I would have to take my sweet bare able cousin, heh. That was plain sarcasm. Then we would alternate, so Bella could have all the time in the world with her boyfriend.

This protection detail is currently in motion, and I'm currently driving to the Cullen's freaking a little out. Just a little. I'm kidding, more like a lot. I'm going to be alone with Emmett and Jasper. So just us three. And sweet Esme.

I shaved just incase. For Esme of course.

Hehe. I'm playing, but I did shave, because I wanted too. No reason behind it. DON'T JUDGE ME.

I've decided to stop. Decided to stop pushing people away, but trust me it sounds way easier said then done so lets see how this goes.

I reached the little dirt road the led to the house and I began to get a little crazy. Like crazy nervous, why? I don't have a clue. Parking by a huge jeep I jumped out and walked to the front door which was open. Would you look at that, they're so confident as if they won't get robbed.

They probably never gotten robbed in their lives.

Plot twist.

"HONEY! I'M BACK!" My voice echoed loudly inside the beautiful house. Esme suddenly appeared in front of me.

"Hello, Sweetie." She said motherly as she gave me a chaste kiss on the cheek and then a hug. I was taken back slightly, but I recuperated the hug. I could feel my throat closing up just a little at the familiar act. I felt waves of happiness hit me and I knew who that came from.

"Hello, Esme. How have you been?" I asked as we separated. She smiled down at me, remember I'm a small bitch.

"I've been fine, are you hungry?" She asked as she led me to the kitchen.

To get to the kitchen we had to pass the living room and in the living room sat Jasper and Emmett playing some video game.

"Hey, Babe," Emmett called out, eyes glued to the screen.

"Hey, Darlin," Jasper called out, eyes also glued to the screen.

Esme nudged me. "They've been like this since five in the morning," She whispered to me as she looked afraid for their safety. I laughed.

I held a finger up. "Watch this," I whispered.

Lets see if my plan works.

She smiled and watched. I put my hair up in a pony tail and strutted over to them. I stood in front of the television, they both tried to look behind me but I suddenly collapsed on the floor. I heard Esme hide a giggle behind her hand.

Jasper paused the game and they both stared at me as I laid on the floor emotionless, they looked concern for my health.

"Are ye' alright?" Jasper asked. Oh my god. Oh my god. Did you guys hear that? That accent. Jasper must of felt my spike of lust since he threw me a smirk but my expression did not break.

"After laying on this floor for 30 seconds, I have lost my humanity." I said my voice voided of any emotion.

Emmett rolled his topaz eyes and got up and walked over to me where he gently picked me up and sat back down with my head on his lap and my feet on Jasper's lap. They both grabbed their controllers and resumed the game.

I heard Esme laugh at my demise. "Is there anything I should avoid?" She asked from the kitchen.

"I'm allergic to seafood, and nuts." I called out.

Emmett scoffed under his breath, I glared up at him. "Can you not?" I said, he looked down at me and stuck his tongue out and paid attention back to the game.

Bored I began to poke Emmett in the stomach since he was closer to me, he paid no attention to me. I scratched his stomach and he flinched. Plot twist. Holy crap. He looked down at me as if telling me through his eyes to not do it.

I gave him and innocent smile and looked at the screen and saw that Jasper was close to winning. I let my fingers trail to his sides and began to tickle him, he jerked away with a gasp. I could see it in his face that he was trying not to laugh, I caught Jasper's gaze and winked at him, and I tickled him faster. He dropped the remote and began to laugh loudly, I moved my body so I was on top of him tickling him. His eyes sparkled in amusement as he tried to push me off gently, but I kept moving out the way.

"HA! I won!" Jasper yelled in triumph as he pulled me away from Emmett and pulled me into his lap.

Emmett zoomed up and pointed at me. "You made me lose!" He cried out.

I looked around and pointed to myself. "Me? I did no such thing, I'm just a little 5'0 human who is defenseless against two strong vampires."

Jasper nuzzled me neck and I giggled as his hair brushed against my skin, Emmett rolled his eyes and walked closer too me so we were inches away from each other.

"I will get you back," He promised.

I stared at him appalled. "Why would you do such a thing?"

He narrowed his eyes playfully. "I've got my eyes on you."

I raised my hands up innocently. Jasper stood up and offered me his hand, which I took and before he pulled me anywhere I grabbed Emmett's hand too and we were taken to the kitchen where Esme has made pancakes and had blackberries sprinkled on top. Letting their hands go, I squealed happily and skipped to the counter where I sat on a chair and shoved a blackberry in my mouth.

Esme laughed and stared at me eat. "I love blackberries," I sung out happily as I put a lot of syrup on my pancakes.

From the corner of my eyes I noticed Emmett and Jasper leave, they were probably repulsed because of the human food.

"My mom used to grow blackberries and all kinds of fruits in our backyard," I blurted out as I took a bite of my pancake.

The motherly vampire frowned and played with her fingers. "I don't want to sound nosey but.." I knew what she wanted to ask and she was way to nice to just blurt it out.

"Car accident," I said. "Happen two days before my birthday and Christmas. They hit a patch of black ice and drove off a bridge and into a river. I was there too and I almost died, but someone pulled me out apparently since the police found me laying on the edge of the river." I explained.

Jasper sent me love and reassurance. Esme's eyes filled with tears that would never fall and zoomed over to me and pulled me in a hug.

I wasn't crying. I merely had a sudden onslaught of allergies that just suddenly started to kick my ass and make my eyes water; and that was probably the story that I was going to stick to until my last breath. Esme pulled away and wiped my tears.

"Are you okay?" She asked concerned.

I waved her off. "I'm fine, these aren't tears, its just allergies." I said.

She could tell I was lying but let it go and wiped my face of tears.

"Thank you for the food, Esme." I said gratefully as I jumped off the stool and skipped off to find my boys.

Hold.

The.

Fuck.

Up.

Did.

I.

Just.

Oh.

"Hello, Darlin." I turned around and saw Jasper's beautiful face staring down at me with a devilish smirk. The sun appeared and hit his skin making him sparkle and on his forearms I noticed silver bite marks. I grabbed his arm and inspected them closer.

He tenses up and tried to pull away. "Don't," I whispered as I ran my fingers gently over them. He sighed and closes his eyes and unfolded his shirt so it could cover him, I slapped him hands away, even if it hurt a little and grasped his face in my hands.

"Don't hide from me," I whispered as I stood on my tippy toes trying to get face to face with him. He sighed and ran his fingers through my hair.

"You don't deserve to see such gruesome sights." He muttered.

I pulled a strand of his blond hair. "It is not gruesome." I said defensively, as I looked back down at his scars, they weren't gruesome at all, they were beautiful and I liked them. I had an odd fascination with scars honestly. My eyes flickered back to him and I gave him a smirk. "They're pretty badass actually."

He lets a laugh out and I could see the relief in his eyes, as if he was afraid that I would judge him. "How did you get them?" I asked, he licks his lips and looks at me sadly, cursing myself I face-palmed. "Sorry, that was really insensitive, you don't have to tell me." I quickly said.

"No, it's fine, Darlin." He says softly. "I'm just afraid that you'll see me differently after, and I don't want that."

My head tilts to the side like a curious puppy. "Why do you care what I think? You and Emmett both seem to care for me, and I'm not saying that's a bad thing at all it's just..." I pause as I try to gather my words. I'm not used to verbally expressing myself. "I question it because...I also feel the same, and it's not in my nature too."

_Whoosh._

"She feels it," Emmett says to Jasper as he appeared next to us.

"It's been ignored for so long when we've been in such close proximity from her." Jasper muses.

I wave my hand. "Right here folks."

They both looked at me and just _look__ed_at me, making me feel sort of shy. Emmett approached me and ran his hands down my face. What's with the obsession with touching me? I don't mind but I would like to know.

"What's with the whole obsession with touching me? I don't mind at all, but I would like to know." I ask as my feet shuffled.

"It makes us feel...whole." Emmett explains.

"We have a bond, the three of us. We are like a puzzle, we contribute to each other, what one of us lacks the other has to make up for it. We are literally one." Jasper says with emotion.

I let a nervous laugh out. "Could you explain further? What type of bond?"

Jasper sends me a wave of calmness. Emmett grasps my hand and pulls me inside when he notices that I begin to shiver from the drizzling rain, since we were all standing in the deck outside. He proceeds to pull me upstairs until we reach the second floor and we entered the first room you saw. He let my hand go and went to fetch something from his closet. Jasper closes the door behind me and puts his hand gently on the middle of my back and led me to the big bed that was in the middle of the huge room.

Emmett comes back with a grey shirt that must of belonged to him since it was huge, he hands it to me. I was confused for a second but then I realized that I was actually very wet from standing outside. Without really realizing it since it was just a natural thing I did, I took my current shirt off leaving me in my bra—it was black, and my favorite.

I heard the two vampires in the room growl and suddenly I had hands all over me, I think I'm programmed to be a tease because I really didn't think. I giggled when one of them ran their fingers on my sides. I noticed Jasper's hand run softly over my scar that was under my belly button.

"How did you get this?" He whispered in my ear.

"When my parents hit the patch of black ice, we drove over a bridge. My Dad was always paranoid for some reason so in every vehicle or home we've been in he always had a weapon in case. In the back of his seat was a knife—nothing fancy just a kitchen knife, I thank my lucky stars everyday that he was never pulled over because if they ever found that...Well during the accident it flew and stabbed me. Hurt like hell, I'll tell you that. Don't ever try this at home kids."

Emmett ran his fingers over the pink scar, I slapped both their hands away and gave them an impish grin and put the shirt on. Emmett pouted, and I laughed, and tied the shirt so it didn't fit me like a dress.

"So please explain," I ask politely as I kicked my shoes off and crawled on the bed.

In vampire speed they ran to my side and Emmett sat to my left and Jasper to my right.

"Don't freak out," Emmett semi-begged as he looked at me with afraid eyes, my heart broke just a little.

"I won't freak out." I promised.

"You've heard of the term soul-mates?" Jasper asked me.

_"Soulmate" usually refers to a romantic partner, with the implication of an exclusive lifelong bond. _

I nodded.

Emmett grasped my hand. "We are bonded. For life." Jasper pauses to gather his words, I grab his hand with my free hand for reassurance. "The three of us from the beginning were meant to be together, to sought each other out. The feeling of the bond is amazing, it calls to you to find your other pieces, it pulls at your heartstrings and almost whispers in your hear if their okay or if their in danger."

"It's the most beautiful thing in the world." Emmett breathed out as he looked at me with a smoldering look. "When you were born, Jaz and I felt it, the bond that we had opening to you and connecting. We wanted to sought you out but Alice told us to wait for you, that you'll come to us."

"The bond does not force our affections for you, in fact it pushes us to you. Haven't you ever wondered why you warmed up so quickly to us?" Jasper said.

"I have, I just never really questioned it, it was so natural." I breathed out. "I could literally feel the trust and love for you guys, like you'll never hurt me. In my sixteen years of living, I've never been so open as I've been with you guys." I admitted.

"The three of our souls were intertwined the day you were born, we felt the bond grow as your grew. We are your mates, and you are ours. Together we complete each other." Jasper looked at me intensely, a raw emotion displayed in his eyes.

"Like a puzzle," Emmett cut in, I laughed—genuinely. They both purred in contentment.

"Can you explain the purring?" I asked, amused.

"It's something vampire's do with there mates, the purring—is to calm them down, or show how happy they are with there mate."

"How does this work? Is it normal that its three?" I ask suddenly.

"No, we are the third couple in the world to be in a polyamorous relationship—vampire wise." Emmett says.

"Are there any differences between a polyamorous and a regular two person one?" I ask.

"We are very possessive compared to a two person relationship, we rely a lot of physical contact and we tend to always be touching our mate." Jasper explains.

"Possessive like, I can't be near any type of boys and if you are you are never leaving this house?" I ask.

Emmett laughs. "Actually yes, and we'll probably be that way until we seal the bond completely and after. Its like our minds are stuck in strictly animal instincts. You are still open to other males, and you could be stolen, and until we mate."

"When you say mate you mean..." I intersect my fingers together.

"Yes," Jasper says confirming my thoughts.

Holy shit. Who would of thought that my first time would be a threesome. Looking at the both of them, I came to the conclusion that Jesus hates me since they are going to destroy me. Internally.

OH MY GOD WHAT AM I THINKING.

STOP IT.

On a good note I actually really dig the whole possessive thing since I'm very possessive myself.

Okay, I'm scaring myself. I'm really entertaining this thought. Do I want this? I think I do honestly. I'm just so afraid. I know they won't hurt me but knowing how I am...

"I accept this." I say loudly. "But I'm afraid. God, I'm terrified."

I move from my spot and turn around so I can face both of them. I look down to gather my words. "I'm just so afraid. I'm so scared and I don't want to...I don't want to hurt both of you. I've lost of my parents and that has completely changed me. I'm so closed off and afraid to let people in, I push people away that's what I'm good at." My eyes begin to water from all the emotion I was finally letting out. "I'm a bad person. I am. When I see things getting good in my life something seems to just fuck it up and I don't want that. I want to be happy, and in the first time in a while I've got the chance to feel happy and its because of you two."

I stopped talking when my voice begins to break. "Why am I crying—I'm such a teen—I..." God I'm so embarrassed. I begin to freaking cry. I don't know which one of them did it but I was gently pulled by my ankle towards so I was back in the middle. They both begin to caresses me comfortingly and begin to purr.

"I don't deserve you two. I don't. I'm fucked up and I'm a bitch and I don't want to hurt you because that's what I do—hurt people and you don't deserve that." I finish off, as I sniffed.

"Stop it, Darlin." Jasper whispers in my ear.

"You could never hurt us, and even if you do you can never get rid of us. It's impossible, you're stuck with us, forever. We will always come back to you." Emmett promised.

My eyes fill up with tears and I wrapped an arm around each one of them and cried. I cried like a little bitch, and you know why? Because I finally had someone to fill the whole that I had in my heart, and this promise just broke me down and made me realize that I actually have two people that care for me a lot and that was all I ever wanted. This is want I want to come home too.

I'm so childish in that aspect. I'm so traumatized and afraid to be alone. Having them was making me better but what I feared was actually doing something and ruining this, it scared me because I didn't want them to leave. I don't want to be alone again.

I should be so terrified of the aspect of a relationship, especially a polyamorous one, I can't even deal with myself but I wasn't. I felt okay, I felt happy that I have someone...I felt...whole.

* * *

**A/N: SORRY I TOOK SO LONG, I HAD THIS CHAPTER WRITTEN FOR WEEKS AND I'VE SO INSECURE ABOUT IT. We are finally going somewhere with Pasett (The only shipping name I came up with). The reason I made Percy so lovey here is to state a fact on how mates really bring out the greatest side out of her. Okay enough talk. Check my other story! Its a Jasper/oc, and hehe. Review and Fav and all that good stuff!**


	21. Some good ole' legends

"ARE YOU GONNA EAT THAT HOT DOG?" Paul asked Jacob, his eyes locked on the last remnant of the huge meal the werewolves had consumed.

Jacob leaned back against my knees and toyed with the hot dog he had spitted on a straightened wire hanger; the flames at the edge of the bonfire licked along its blistered skin. He heaved a sigh and patted his stomach. It was somehow still flat, though I'd lost count of how many hot dogs he'd eaten after his tenth. Not to mention the super-sized bag of chips or the two-liter bottle of root beer.

"I guess," Jake said slowly. "I'm so full I'm about to puke, but I think I can force it down. I won't enjoy it at all, though." He sighed again sadly.

Despite the fact that Paul had eaten at least as much as Jacob, he glowered and his hands balled up into fists.

"Sheesh." Jacob laughed. "Kidding, Paul. Here."

He flipped the homemade skewer across the circle. I expected it to land hot-dog-first in the sand, but Paul caught it neatly on the right end without difficulty.

Hanging out with no one but extremely dexterous people all the time was going to give me a complex.

"Thanks, man," Paul said, already over his brief fit of temper.

The fire crackled, settling lower toward the sand. Sparks blew up in a sudden puff of brilliant orange against the black sky. Funny, I hadn't noticed that the sun had set. For the first time, I wondered how late it had gotten. I'd lost track of time completely.

Jacob has protect little defenseless me duty so here I was. Em and Jas didn't like it one bit but they had to hunt. Bella was here too, but who cared about that bitch anyways.

"Hey, wolf girl!" Embry had greeted me loudly. Quil had jumped up to give me a high five and kiss me on the cheek. Emily had squeezed my hand when we'd sat on the cool stone ground beside her and Sam.

"Hey, I'm neutral!" I yelled back.

Other than a few teasing complaints - mostly by Paul - about keeping the bloodsucker stench downwind, I was treated like someone who belonged.

It wasn't just kids in attendance, either. Billy was here, his wheelchair stationed at what seemed the natural head of the circle. Beside him on a folding lawn chair, looking quite brittle, was Quil's ancient, white-haired grandfather, Old Quil. Sue Clearwater, widow of Charlie's friend Harry, had a chair on his other side; her two children, Leah and Seth, were also there, sitting on the ground like the rest of us. This surprised me, but all three were clearly in on the secret now. From the way Billy and Old Quil spoke to Sue, it sounded to me like she'd taken Harry's place on the council. Did that make her children automatic members of La Push's most secret society?

The whole pack was there: Sam with his Emily, Paul, Embry, Quil, and Jared with Kim, his girlfriend.

My first impression of Kim was that she was a nice girl, a little shy, and a little plain. She had a wide face, mostly cheekbones, with eyes too small to balance them out. Her nose and mouth were both too broad for traditional beauty. Her flat black hair was thin and wispy in the wind that never seemed to let up atop the cliff.

That was my first impression. But after a few hours of watching Jared watch Kim, I could no longer find anything plain about the girl.

The way he stared at her! It was like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. Like a collector finding an undiscovered Da Vinci, like a mother looking into the face of her newborn child.

His wondering eyes made me see new things about her - how her skin looked like russet-colored silk in the firelight, how the shape of her lips was a perfect double curve, how white her teeth were against them, how long her eyelashes were, brushing her cheek when she looked down.

Kim's skin sometimes darkened when she met Jared's awed gaze, and her eyes would drop as if in embarrassment, but she had a hard time keeping her eyes away from his for any length of time.

"It's getting late," I murmured to Jacob. "I'm not complaining at all its just, when is this starting I'm impatient."

"Don't start that yet," Jacob whispered back - though certainly half the group here had hearing sensitive enough to hear us anyway. "The best part is coming."

"What's the best part? You swallowing an entire cow whole?"

Jacob chuckled his low, throaty laugh. "No. That's the finale. We didn't meet just to eat through a week's worth of food. This is technically a council meeting. It's Quil's first time, and he hasn't heard the stories yet. Well, he's heard them, but thiswill be the first time he knows they're true. That tends to make a guy pay closer attention. Kim and Seth and Leah are all first-timers, too."

"Stories?"

Jacob scooted back beside me, where I rested against a low ridge of rock. He put his arm over my shoulder and spoke even lower into my ear.

"The histories we always thought were legends," he said. "The stories of how we came to be. The first is the story of the spirit warriors."

It was almost as if Jacob's soft whisper was the introduction. The atmosphere changed abruptly around the low-burning fire. Paul and Embry sat up straighter. Jared nudged Kim and then pulled her gently upright.

Emily produced a spiral-bound notebook and a pen, looking exactly like a student set for an important lecture. Sam twisted just slightly beside her - so that he was facing the same direction as Old Quil, who was on his other side - and suddenly I realized that the elders of the council here were not three, but four in number.

"Are you sure I'm supposed to be here?" I ask worried.

He waves me off. "Its fine." He reassures me.

Billy cleared his throat, and, with no more introduction than his son's whisper, began telling the story in his rich, deep voice. The words poured out with precision, as if he knew them by heart, but also with feeling and a subtle rhythm. Like poetry performed by its author.

"The Quileutes have been a small people from the beginning," Billy said. "And we are a small people still, but we have never disappeared. This is because there has always been magic in our blood. It wasn't always the magic of shape-shifting - that came later. First, we were spirit warriors."

Never before had I recognized the ring of majesty that was in Billy Black's voice, though I realized now that this authority had always been there.

Emily's pen sprinted across the sheets of paper as she tried to keep up with him.

"In the beginning, the tribe settled in this harbor and became skilled ship builders and fishermen. But the tribe was small, and the harbor was rich in fish. There were others who coveted our land, and we were too small to hold it. A larger tribe moved against us, and we took to our ships to escape them.

"Kaheleha was not the first spirit warrior, but we do not remember the stories that came before his. We do not remember who was the first to discover this power, or how it had been used before this crisis. Kaheleha was the first great Spirit Chief in our history. In this emergency, Kaheleha used the magic to defend our land.

"He and all his warriors left the ship - not their bodies, but their spirits. Their women watched over the bodies and the waves, and the men took their spirits back to our harbor.

"They could not physically touch the enemy tribe, but they had other ways. The stories tell us that they could blow fierce winds into their enemy's camps; they could make a great screaming in the wind that terrified their foes. The stories also tell us that the animals could see the spirit warriors and understand them; the animals would do their bidding.

"Kaheleha took his spirit army and wreaked havoc on the intruders. This invading tribe had packs of big, thick-furred dogs that they used to pull their sleds in the frozen north. The spirit warriors turned the dogs against their masters and then brought a mighty infestation of bats up from the cliff caverns. They used the screaming wind to aid the dogs in confusing the men. The dogs and bats won. The survivors scattered, calling our harbor a cursed place. The dogs ran wild when the spirit warriors released them. The Quileutes returned to their bodies and their wives, victorious.

"The other nearby tribes, the Hohs and the Makahs, made treaties with the Quileutes. They wanted nothing to do with our magic. We lived in peace with them. When an enemy came against us, the spirit warriors would drive them off.

"Generations passed. Then came the last great Spirit Chief, Taha Aki. He was known for his wisdom, and for being a man of peace. The people lived well and content in his care.

"But there was one man, Utlapa, who was not content."

A low hiss ran around the fire. I was too slow to see where it came from. Billy ignored it and went on with the legend.

"Utlapa was one of Chief Taha Aki's strongest spirit warriors - a powerful man, but a grasping man, too. He thought the people should use their magic to expand their lands, to enslave the Hohs and the Makahs and build an empire.

"Now, when the warriors were their spirit selves, they knew each other's thoughts. Taha Aki saw what Utlapa dreamed, and was angry with Utlapa. Utlapa was commanded to leave the people, and never use his spirit self again. Utlapa was a strong man, but the chief's warriors outnumbered him. He had no choice but to leave. The furious outcast hid in the forest nearby, waiting for a chance to get revenge against the chief.

"Even in times of peace, the Spirit Chief was vigilantin protecting his people. Often, he would go to a sacred, secret place in the mountains. He would leave his body behind and sweep down through the forests and along the coast, making sure no threat approached.

"One day when Taha Aki left to perform this duty, Utlapa followed. At first, Utlapa simply planned to kill the chief, but this plan had its drawbacks. Surely the spirit warriors would seek to destroy him, and they could follow faster than he could escape. As he hid in the rocks and watched the chief prepare to leave his body, another plan occurred to him.

"Taha Aki left his body in the secret place and flew with the winds to keep watch over his people. Utlapa waited until he was sure the chief had traveled some distance with his spirit self.

"Taha Aki knew it the instant that Utlapa had joined him in the spirit world, and he also knew Utlapa's murderous plan. He raced back to his secret place, but even the winds weren't fast enough to save him. When he returned, his body was already gone. Utlapa's body lay abandoned, but Utlapa had not left Taha Aki with an escape - he had cut his own body's throat with Taha Aki's hands.

"Taha Aki followed his body down the mountain. He screamed at Utlapa, but Utlapa ignored him as if he were mere wind.

"Taha Aki watched with despair as Utlapa took his place as chief of the Quileutes. For a few weeks, Utlapa did nothing but make sure that everyone believed he was Taha Aki. Then the changes began - Utlapa's first edict was to forbid any warrior to enter the spirit world. He claimed that he'd had a vision of danger, but really he was afraid. He knew that Taha Aki would be waiting for the chance to tell his story. Utlapa was also afraid to enter the spirit world himself, knowing Taha Aki would quickly claim his body. So his dreams of conquest with a spirit warrior army were impossible, and he sought to content himself with ruling over the tribe. He became a burden - seeking privileges that Taha Aki had never requested, refusing to work alongside his warriors, taking a young second wife and then a third, though Taha Aki's wife lived on - something unheard of in the tribe. Taha Aki watched in helpless fury.

"Eventually, Taha Aki tried to kill his body to save the tribe from Utlapa's excesses. He brought a fierce wolf down from the mountains, but Utlapa hid behind his warriors. When the wolf killed a young man who was protecting the false chief, Taha Aki felt horrible grief. He ordered the wolf away.

"All the stories tell us that it was no easy thing to be a spirit warrior. It was more frightening than exhilarating to be freed from one's body. This is why they only used their magic in times of need. The chief's solitary journeys to keep watch were a burden and a sacrifice. Being bodiless was disorienting, uncomfortable, horrifying. Taha Aki had been away from his body for so long at this point that he was in agony. He felt he was doomed - never to cross over to the final land where his ancestors waited, stuck in this torturous nothingness forever.

"The great wolf followed Taha Aki's spirit as he twisted and writhed in agony through the woods. The wolf was very large for its kind, and beautiful. Taha Aki was suddenly jealous of the dumb animal. At least it had a body. At least it had a life. Even life as an animal would be better than this horrible empty consciousness.

"And then Taha Aki had the idea that changed us all. He asked the great wolf to make room for him, to share. The wolf complied. Taka Aki entered the wolf's body with relief and gratitude. It was not his human body, but it was better than the void of the spirit world.

"As one, the man and the wolf returned to the village on the harbor. The people ran in fear, shouting for the warriors to come. The warriors ran to meet the wolf with their spears. Utlapa, of course, stayed safely hidden.

"Taha Aki did not attack his warriors. He retreated slowly from them, speaking with his eyes and trying to yelp the songs of his people. The warriors began to realize that the wolf was no ordinary animal, that there was a spirit influencing it. One older warrior, a man name Yut, decided to disobey the false chief's order and try to communicate with the wolf.

"As soon as Yut crossed to the spirit world, Taha Aki left the wolf - the animal waited tamely for his return - to speak to him. Yut gathered the truth in an instant, and welcomed his true chief home.

"At this time, Utlapa came to see if the wolf had been defeated. When he saw Yut lyinglifeless on the ground, surrounded by protective warriors, he realized what was happening. He drew his knife and raced forward to kill Yut before he could return to his body.

"'Traitor,' he screamed, and the warriors did not know what to do. The chief had forbidden spirit journeys, and it was the chief's decision how to punish those who disobeyed.

"Yut jumped back into his body, but Utlapa had his knife at his throat and a hand covering his mouth. Taha Aki's body was strong, and Yut was weak with age. Yut could not say even one word to warn the others before Utlapa silenced him forever.

"Taha Aki watched as Yut's spirit slipped away to the final lands that were barred to Taha Aki for all eternity. He felt a great rage, more powerful than anything he'd felt before. He entered the big wolf again, meaning to rip Utlapa's throat out. But, as he joined the wolf, the greatest magic happened.

"Taha Aki's anger was the anger of a man. The love he had for his people and the hatred he had for their oppressor were too vast for the wolf's body, too human. The wolf shuddered, and - before the eyes of the shocked warriors and Utlapa - transformed into a man.

"The new man did not look like Taha Aki's body. He was far more glorious. He was the flesh interpretation of Taha Aki's spirit. The warriors recognized him at once, though, for they had flown with Taha Aki's spirit.

"Utlapa tried to run, but Taha Aki had the strength of the wolf in his new body. He caught the thief and crushed the spirit from him before he could jump out of the stolen body.

"The people rejoiced when they understood what had happened. Taha Aki quickly set everything right, working again with his people and giving the young wives back to their families. The only change he kept in place was the end of the spirit travels. He knew that it was too dangerous now that the idea of stealing a life was there. The spirit warriors were no more.

"From that point on, Taha Aki was more than either wolf or man. They called him Taha Aki the Great Wolf, or Taha Aki the Spirit Man. He led the tribe for many, many years, for he did not age. When danger threatened, he would resume his wolf-self to fight or frighten the enemy. The people dwelt in peace. Taha Aki fathered many sons, and some of these found that, after they had reached the age of manhood, they, too, could transform into wolves. The wolves were all different, because they were spirit wolves and reflected the man they were inside."

"So that's why Sam is all black," Quil muttered under his breath, grinning. "Black heart, black fur."

I was so involved in the story, it was a shock to come back to the present, to the circle around the dying fire. With another shock, I realized that the circle was made up of Taha Aki's great - to however many degrees - grandsons.

The fire threw a volley of sparks into the sky, and they shivered and danced, making shapes that were almost decipherable.

"And your chocolate fur reflects what?" Sam whispered back to Quil. "How sweet you are?"

Billy ignored their jibes. "Some of the sons became warriors with Taha Aki, and they no longer aged. Others, who did not like the transformation, refused to join the pack of wolf-men. These began to age again, and the tribe discovered that the wolf-men could grow old like anyone else if they gave up their spirit wolves. Taha Aki had lived the span of three old men's lives. He had married a third wife after the deaths of the first two, and found in her his true spirit wife. Though he had loved the others, this was something else. He decided to give up his spirit wolf so that he would die when she did.

"That is how the magic came to us, but it is not the end of the story. . . ."

He looked at Old Quil Ateara, who shifted in his chair, straightening his frail shoulders. Billy took a drink from a bottle of water and wiped his forehead. Emily's pen never hesitated as she scribbled furiously on the paper.

"That was the story of the spirit warriors," Old Quil began in a thin tenor voice. "This is the story of the third wife's sacrifice.

"Many years after Taha Aki gave up his spirit wolf, when he was an old man, trouble began in the north, with the Makahs. Several young women of their tribe had disappeared, and they blamed it on the neighboring wolves, who they feared and mistrusted. The wolf-men could still read each other's thoughts while in their wolf forms, just like their ancestors had while in their spirit forms. They knew that none of their number was to blame. Taha Aki tried to pacify the Makah chief, but there was too much fear. Taha Aki did not want to have a war on his hands. He was no longer a warrior to lead his people. He charged his oldest wolf-son, Taha Wi, with finding the true culprit before hostilities began.

"Taha Wi led the five other wolves in his pack on a search through the mountains, looking for any evidence of the missing Makahs. They came across something they had never encountered before - a strange, sweet scent in the forest that burned their noses to the point of pain."

I shrank a little closer to Jacob's side. I saw the corner of his mouth twitch with humor, and his arm tightened around me, I see Bella glare.

"They did not know what creature would leave such a scent, but they followed it," Old Quil continued. His quavering voice did not have the majesty of Billy's, but it had a strange, fierce edge of urgency about it. My pulse jumped as his words came faster.

"They found faint traces of human scent, and human blood, along the trail. They were sure this was the enemy they were searching for.

"The journey took them so far north that Taha Wi sent half the pack, the younger ones, back to the harbor to report to Taha Aki.

"Taha Wi and his two brothers did not return.

"The younger brothers searched for their elders, but found only silence. Taha Aki mourned for his sons.

He wished to avenge his sons' death, but he was old. He went to the Makah chief in his mourning clothes and told him everything that had happened. The Makah chief believed his grief, and tensions ended between the tribes.

"A year later, two Makah maidens disappeared from their homes on the same night. The Makahs called on the Quileute wolves at once, who found the same sweet stink all through the Makah village. The wolves went on the hunt again.

"Only one came back. He was Yaha Uta, the oldest son of Taka Aki's third wife, and the youngest in the pack. He brought something with him that had never been seen in all the days of the Quileutes - a strange, cold, stony corpse that he carried in pieces. All who were of Taha Aki's blood, even those who had never been wolves, could smell the piercing smell of the dead creature. This was the enemy of the Makahs.

"Yaha Uta described what had happened: he and his brothers had found the creature, who looked like a man but was hard as a granite rock, with the two Makah daughters. One girl was already dead, white and bloodless on the ground. The other was in the creature's arms, his mouth at her throat. She may have been alive when they came upon the hideous scene, but the creature quickly snapped her neck and tossed her lifeless body to the ground when they approached. His white lips were covered in her blood, and his eyes glowed red.

"Yaha Uta described the fierce strength and speed of the creature. One of his brothers quickly became a victim when he underestimated that strength. The creature ripped him apart like a doll. Yaha Uta and his other brother were more wary. They worked together, coming at the creature from the sides, outmaneuvering it.

They had to reach the very limits of their wolf strength and speed, something that had never been tested before. The creature was hard as stone and cold as ice. They found that only their teeth could damage it. They began to rip small pieces of the creature apart while it fought them.

"But the creature learned quickly, and soon was matching their maneuvers. It got its hands on Yaha Uta's brother. Yaha Uta found an opening on the creature's throat, and he lunged. His teeth tore the head off the creature, but the hands continued to mangle his brother.

"Yaha Uta ripped the creature into unrecognizable chunks, tearing pieces apart in a desperate attempt to save his brother. He was too late, but, in the end, the creature was destroyed.

"Or so they thought. Yaha Uta laid the reeking remains out to be examined by the elders. One severed hand lay beside a piece of the creature's granite arm. The two pieces touched when the elders poked them with sticks, and the hand reached out towards the arm piece, trying to reassemble itself.

"Horrified, the elders set fire to the remains. A great cloud of choking, vile smoke polluted the air. When there was nothing but ashes, they separated the ashes into many small bags and spread them far and wide - some in the ocean, some in the forest, some in the cliff caverns. Taha Aki wore one bag around his neck, so he would be warned if the creature ever tried to put himself together again."

Old Quil paused and looked at Billy. Billy pulled out a leather thong from around his neck. Hanging from the end was a small bag, blackened with age. A few people gasped. I might have been one of them.

"They called it The Cold One, the Blood Drinker, and lived in fear that it was not alone. They only had one wolf protector left, young Yaha Uta.

"They did not have long to wait. The creature had a mate, another blood drinker, who came to the Quileutes seeking revenge.

"The stories say that the Cold Woman was the most beautiful thing human eyes had ever seen. She looked like the goddess of the dawn when she entered the village that morning; the sun was shining for once, and it glittered off her white skin and lit the golden hair that flowed down to her knees. Her face was magical in its beauty, her eyes black in her white face. Some fell to their knees to worship her.

"She asked something in a high, piercing voice, in a language no one had ever heard. The people were dumbfounded, not knowing how to answer her. There was none of Taha Aki's blood among the witnesses but one small boy. He clung to his mother and screamed that the smell was hurting his nose. One of the elders, on his way to council, heard the boy and realized what had come among them. He yelled for the people to run. She killed him first.

"There were twenty witnesses to the Cold Woman's approach. Two survived, only because she grew distracted by the blood, and paused to sate her thirst. They ran to Taha Aki, who sat in counsel with the other elders, his sons, and his third wife.

"Yaha Uta transformed into his spirit wolf as soon as he heard the news. He went to destroy the blood drinker alone. Taha Aki, his third wife, his sons, and his elders followed behind him.

"At first they could not find the creature, only the evidence of her attack. Bodies lay broken, a few drained of blood, strewn across the road where she'd appeared. Then they heard the screams and hurried to the harbor.

"A handful of the Quileutes had run to the ships for refuge. She swam after them like a shark, and broke the bow of their boat with her incredible strength. When the ship sank, she caught those trying to swim away and broke them, too.

"She saw the great wolf on the shore, and she forgot the fleeing swimmers. She swam so fast she was a blur and came, dripping and glorious, to stand before Yaha Uta. She pointed at him with one white finger and asked another incomprehensible question. Yaha Uta waited.

"It was a close fight. She was not the warrior her mate had been. But Yaha Uta was alone - there was no one to distract her fury from him.

"When Yaha Uta lost, Taha Aki screamed in defiance. He limped forward and shifted into an ancient, white-muzzled wolf. The wolf was old, but this was Taha Aki the Spirit Man, and his rage made him strong. The fight began again.

"Taha Aki's third wife had just seen her son die before her. Now her husband fought, and she had no hope that he could win. She'd heard every word the witnesses to the slaughter had told the council. She'd heard the story of Yaha Uta's first victory, and knew that his brother's diversion had saved him.

"The third wife grabbed a knife from the belt of one of the sons who stood beside her. They were all young sons, not yet men, and she knew they would die when their father failed.

"The third wife ran toward the Cold Woman with the dagger raised high. The Cold Woman smiled, barely distracted from her fight with the old wolf. She had no fear of the weak human woman or the knife that would not even scratch her skin, and she was about to deliver the death blow to Taha Aki.

"And then the third wife did something the Cold Woman did not expect. She fell to her knees at the blood drinker's feet and plunged the knife into her own heart.

"Blood spurted through the third wife's fingers and splashed against the Cold Woman. The blood drinker could not resist the lure of the fresh blood leaving the third wife's body. Instinctively, she turned to the dying woman, for one second entirely consumed by thirst.

"Taha Aki's teeth closed around her neck.

"That was not the end of the fight, but Taha Aki was not alone now. Watching their mother die, two young sons felt such rage that they sprang forth as their spirit wolves, though they were not yet men. With their father, they finished the creature.

"Taha Aki never rejoined the tribe. He never changed back to a man again. He lay for one day beside the body of the third wife, growling whenever anyone tried to touch her, and then he went into the forest and never returned.

"Trouble with the cold ones was rare from that time on. Taha Aki's sons guarded the tribe until their sons were old enough to take their places. There were never more than three wolves at a time. It was enough. Occasionally a blood drinker would come through these lands, but they were taken by surprise, not expecting the wolves. Sometimes a wolf would die, but never were they decimated again like that first time. They'd learned how to fight the cold ones, and they passed the knowledge on, wolf mind to wolf mind, spirit to spirit, father to son.

"Time passed, and the descendants of Taha Aki no longer became wolves when they reached manhood. Only in a great while, if a cold one was near, would the wolves return. The cold ones always came in ones and twos, and the pack stayed small.

"A bigger coven came, and your own great-grandfathers prepared to fight them off. But the leader spoke to Ephraim Black as if he were a man, and promised not to harm the Quileutes. His strange yellow eyes gave some proof to his claim that they were not the same as other blood drinkers. The wolves were outnumbered; there was no need for the cold ones to offer a treaty when they could have won the fight. Ephraim accepted. They've stayed true to their side, though their presence does tend to draw in others.

"And their numbers have forced a larger pack than the tribe has ever seen," Old Quil said, and for one moment his black eyes, all but buried in the wrinkles of skin folded around them, seemed to rest on me. "Except, of course, in Taha Aki's time," he said, and then he sighed. "And so the sons of our tribe again carry the burden and share the sacrifice their fathers endured before them."

Its quiet for a minute, then everyone dissolves into separate conversations. I turn to look at Jacob and he's smiling at me, I turn my gaze on Bella and notice that she's asleep, I stand up and pull Jacob up.

"Lets go watch you eat that cow." I said excitedly

He laughs and lets me pull him along.


End file.
